Pokemon November
by AgelessAgera
Summary: A Nidoqueen finds herself in a strange yet familiar world where humans have died out and only Pokemon remain. Running into faces old and new, she will both uncover the mystery and help Rescue Team November keep this population of Pokemon safe from harm. Rated M for violence/gore and some language.
1. Chapter 1: Burning Desire

(This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it!)

**Pokemon: November**

The night was dark. A forest fire burned both beautifully and horrifyingly in the night. Faint voices called out through the blazing fire. A Blaziken and a Blastoise, both wearing teal handkerchiefs around their necks, looked around frantically. "Any sign of her?" said the Blaziken. "There! There she is! Come on!" cried the Blastoise, who, along with the Blaziken, ran over to a tree which appeared to have a Pokemon trapped underneath it. It was hard t see what kind from all the fire and ashes burning, but that did not matter. What mattered was that this Pokemon had to be saved. "Where the hell is Reggie!?" cried the Blaziken. "He should be on his way. Til then, help me get this tree off of her" said the Blastoise. Both Pokemon attempted to push the tree off, with no avail. Suddenly, a Dragonite, who is also wearing a teal handkerchief around his neck, flew into the hellfire, looking at the two Pokemon. "Bout time you got here Reggie," said the Blastoise. "Whatever. What do I do now?" said Reggie, the Dragonite. "You can start with helping me push this damn tree off this Pokemon" said the Blaziken. "June (the Blastoise), put out some of these fires so we can get a safe path out of here." "Got it," said June, who began using Hydro Pump to hose down the trees surrounding the immediate area. Reggie and the Blaziken then shoved the tree off the Pokemon, then Reggie picked her up and hoisted her on his shoulder. "Get her out of here," said the Blaziken. "June and me will follow behind once we put out these fires." Reggie looked at the Blaziken for a moment. "CT, dude... you're a Fire-Type... and you're gonna put out a fire? I guess that's because you're a Fire/Fighter! Ha!" said Reggie, cracking a joke at the worst time possible. "Now is NOT the time for that! Get the Pokemon out of here!" cried CT (the Blaziken). "Fine, fine. Jeez," said Reggie, who lifted up the Pokemon and flew out of the forest, still burning ever so brightly.

Once out of the forest, Reggie set the Pokemon down gently on the ground. She appeared to be a Nidoqueen, but it was hard to tell with all of the second-degree burns around her body. Her blue hide was covered in cuts and burns, and she did not look concious. "Fuck man... she doesn't look to good," said Reggie, being Captain Obvious. "When are they gonna get here?" he added. A few minutes later, with the fires put out, June and CT sprinted over to the Nidoqueen. "She's got burns everywhere... oh my Arceus..." said June, examining the burns. "She might not live if we don't get her medical attention right away" he added. "Well where are we gonna take her? I don't know of a doctor or whatever around here" said Reggie. "I do," said CT. "Brenda" he added. "Reggie, pick up the Pokemon and follow me. Same with you, June".

And with that, the team all walked (in Reggie's case, flew) until they met a Meganium in what appeared to be a greenhouse with plants of all sorts flourishing. The building itself was a bit damaged, with some windows broken and dusty, though the Meganium didn't seem to mind. "Brenda! Brenda!" cried CT, running into the greenhouse, accidentally knocking over a few plants in the process, with Reggie and June following. "CT! My pla- oh my Arceus" said Brenda, the Meganium, who focused her attention to the burned Nidoqueen. "What happened!?" Reggie set the Nidoqueen gently on the greenhouse floor. "We got a distress call," said CT. "We got her out of a forest fire. The forest is fine now, but she's burned all over. We need you to help". Brenda examined the charred Pokemon. "I'll try to heal her with my Aromatherapy," she said. "But if that doesn't work, I am sorry, but she will bleed out and die" she added, a tone of sorrow in her words as she closed up the sentence. "...alright..." said CT. "Could you all stand back while I try this?" asked Brenda. "You heard the lady," said CT, while he, June, and Reggie, all stood back.

The Meganium extended the petals around her neck and used Armoatherapy. Small, pink rose petals emerged from the Pokemon, flew to the Nidoqueen and covered her wounds, healing them. The burns slowly began to fade away, and the Nidoqueen slowly regained conciousness. Her eyes slowly began to open. "She seems to be coming to," said Brenda. "Yeah... looks like it..." said June. The Nidoqueen woke up, and sat up. She examined her surroundings and the petals placed on her body that healed up her cuts. "Where... where am I?" she asked. "You're in Morado Town," said June. "Morado... Town...?" the Nidoqueen repeated. "Yeah," said June. "

It's what remains of a human-populated town." Reggie looked at June with a cross look. "Isn't the rest of the world what remains of a human-populated town?" added Reggie. June sighed and nodded. "What...? What do you mean by that?" asked the Nidoqueen. "Let me explain," said Brenda. "A long time ago, humans and Pokemon inhabited this world together, side by side. Until one day, a dark shadow overtook the world. Now, all the humans are gone. The few humans we could ever find are dead and blistered, as if they were attacked by something." The other Pokemon vouched for Brenda.

"Oh, sorry to change the topic," said CT. "But we never did get your name." The Nidoqueen thought for a moment, then it came to her. "My name... my name is Needles."


	2. Chapter 2: Temporary Refuge

"Wait... YOU'RE Needles!?" cried June, seeming to recognize the name. "Mhm," said Needles, nodding her head yes. June then ran up to the Nidoqueen and gave her a tight hug, resulting in Needles shrieking in pain, as the petals were not finished healing up her wounds. "June!" cried Brenda. "Whoops..." said June, releasing Needles and backing away. "Sorry..." Needles rubbed her cuts, finally gone. "It's alright... I'm all better now anyway- Wait,... June? Is that you?" Reggie looked at them both. "You two know each other?" he asked. "Yeah," said June. "Since we were young and unevolved. But Needles had to move away one day... and I haven't seen her since." Needles coughed. "Until now," she said. "I'll leave you all alone to talk. I'm heading to bed," said Brenda. "Night," said everyone else. "Well it IS getting late," said June. "Where do you live?" he added. "Ugh..." said Needles. "All I can remember is that it's very far away from here..." CT looked at June. "Well it's pretty dangerous to go out at this time," he said. "Maybe you can stay at our team base for the night?" he added. "That sounds nice, thank you," said Needles.

So they headed to the team base, which was a brown two-story house, with a brown roof and a small teal flag waving in the wind. There were two windows on the second story, and one on the first. CT removed his handkerchief to reveal a housekey on a necklace, which he used to unlock the door. "Come on in," he said, entering. June, Reggie, and finally Needles, followed behind. "This is a nice house you have," said Needles. "Thanks," said CT. "It was my Trainer's house before he... you know... yeah." he added. "I'm sorry," said Needles. "For what?" responded Reggie. Needles lowered her head. "Nevermind..." she said. "June could you take Needles to the guest room? I'm a hit the sack," said CT. June nodded his head in excitement. "Sure!" he exclaimed. "Don't do anything lovey-dovey to her either," mumbled CT under his breath. "What?" said June. "What?" replied CT. "Nevermind," said June, who escorted Needles to her room.

It was a somewhat small bedroom. It had a bed, a dresser, and a window. "This is where you'll be staying for the night," said June. "cough oraslongasyoulike cough," he added. "Hm?" responded Needles, not catching any of that. "Sorry I had to cough." said June, lying. "Alright. I'm tired so I'll be sleeping now," said Needles, who sat on the bed and felt it. "Alright. Night..." said June. "Sweetie." he added, barely audible. "What?" said Needles. "Good night," said June, who closed the door.

June went back downstairs to find CT lying on the couch asleep. June went over to him and nudged him. "Hey... CT... wake up..." CT snorted and woke up. "Ugh... what do you want," asked CT in an irritated tone. "I can't sleep... I've been thinking..." said June, sitting on the couch. CT just stared at June, half-awake. "um... I was thinking... maybe we should let Needles on the team?" said June, hesitantly. "I knew you'd ask that," said CT. "I can't believe that after years, you STILL have a crush on her," he added. "Hey! It's called true love!" cried June, with CT laughing. "If you said that at a time where I was fully awake I would've been less mean," said CT. "I'm serious!" said June in a furious tone. CT just rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. We'll see how she does in the first mission we get tomorrow. If her performance is good, then she's in. You happy?" said CT. "Quite," said June, with a huge smile on his face. "Now fuck off, I'm trying to sleep," said CT. "On the couch?" asked June. "What's wrong with your room?" he added. "I always sleep on the couch on days we do missions, remember? I could barely stand up long enough to open the front door," said CT. "Oh right..." said June. "Welp, night." said June. But by the time he got up, CT was already asleep. June then head up to his room and fell asleep as well.

Morning came. June woke up and stretched, then got out of bed, eager to tell Needles the news. He wanted to head straight to Needles' room, but remembered that he'd have to wait to see if there was a mission to bring her to first. He ran downstairs, tripped, got up, and continued running until he reached the front door and opened it to find CT already checking the mail. "Anything yet?" asked June eargerly. "Hold your Rapidashes, boy," said CT. "I'm still checking." "Right," said June, still waiting for a verdict. CT looked up at June, with a stoic face. "Nothin'," said CT. "Oh..." said June, lowering his head. "Welp, guess we'd better get Needles back h-" before CT could finish his sentence, a Slowbro mailman walked up to CT. "Job request for ya," said the Slowbro, who handed an envelope to CT, said "Good day to ya", and walked off to continue his duty.

CT opened the letter and read it. "So..." said June. "You have a job, so can I ask Needles if she wa-" he was interrupted mid-sentence by a cold "No" from CT. June was angry. "What!? But you said-" "I can't let her go on this one," said CT. "Why not!?" cried June. CT showed June the letter. It was a wanted poster that depicted a Sceptile with blood on his face and leaves, and holding a severed Swoobat's head. June was silent for a minute. Then he said, in an unnverved tone, "Oh Arceus... it's him..." 


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: The Test

"Are you out of your fuckin' mind?!" cried CT, angrily. "You STILL want your little crush to go with us on this mission even though she could possibly die!?" "You said you'd test her on the first mission we'd get and this is it!" cried June. "You don't get it! This is a dangerous criminal, who's known for brutally slauthering every single Pokemon in his sight! This is too dangerous for US, let alone her!" As CT finished yelling, Needles walked outside, wondering what was going on. "I heard yelling, what's going on?" asked Needles, curiously. CT and June stayed silent, looked at each other, then at Needles. "Nothing," said CT. "We were just about to go on a misson." Needles showed a sign of interest. "That sounds fun! Could I come?" asked Needles. "Well... here's the thing... thi-" Needles interrupted him mid-sentence. "Please please please! I've always wanted to go on a mission! It's been my dream ever since I was a little Nidoran! Pleaaaase?" she put her hands together and begged. "But this is a really dangerous mission, Needles," said CT. "That's even better! I'll put everything I have into it! Please?" she asked again. "Needles..." said CT... "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" she clasped her hands together and smiled sweetly at the two of them. CT was unaffected, but June couldn't resist the sight of his crush bestowing such a cute smile at him. "Needles I'm gonna say this really bluntly and I hope you und-" before CT could finish his sentence, June shoved him down. "Yes! Of course you can!" cried June happily. "Yay!" said Needles cheerfully while wagging her tail. "I won't let you guys down!"

Right after that, Reggie walked outside with everyone else. "I heard we've got a mission," said Reggie. "What are we gonna do? Get someone's lost item, get someone out of a hole, bust a criminal, what?" June looked at Reggie and picked up the poster CT dropped. "The last one," said June. "Heh, this'll be fun. Who?" said Reggie. June handed Reggie the poster and looked at it. He noticed Needles was among the group. "Hey you," said Reggie. "Me?" said Needles. "That's your name, ain't it? Wanna go with us on a misson?" said Reggie. "I already talked with them. They said I can go," said Needles. "Good! 'cause I ain't!" Reggie took off his teal scarf and tossed it to Needles, who caught it. "You'll be needing that. Hope to see ya later!" and with that, Reggie went back inside. Needles looked at the scarf in her hands. "What was that all about?" She asked. CT got up and cracked his neck. "Well... before I was rudely interrupted," said CT, glaring at June. "We're after a dangerous criminal. His name is Razor. He's a Sceptile. A sadistic Sceptile. He's wanted for murder of over 180 Pokemon, both team members and innocent Pokemon." Needles' legs began shaking. "Oh... oh my," she said. "Still wanna go with us?" asked CT in a sarcastic tone. Needles gulped and forced herself steady. "Y-yes," she said. "I may be scared, but that's not going to stop me! I'm still giving this my all!" cried Needles. "That's the spirit!" cried June. "Huh, if you say so," said CT. "Come on,then. We'd better get going."

The three of them, CT, June, and Needles, walked until they approached a grayish building. "Is this where the criminal lives?" asked Needles. "No," said CT. "We have to check with the police before we try and take this mission on. He's really dangerous, you know." And then CT opened the front door. A Gallade and a Haxorus, both shiny, were reclining by the front desk. "Hey, CT," said the Gallade. "Hey, Gallardo," said CT, handing him the Wanted poster. Gallardo took the poster and looked at it, then a grim look appeared on his face. "Are you absolutely positive you want to do this?" he said, in a negative tone. CT nodded his head. "We have a new *ahem* recruit, that wants to prove herself," he added. Gallardo and the Haxorus both looked at Needles. "Little girl," said Gallardo. "This mission is NOT for rookies. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he added. "Excuse me?" said Needles. "First off, I'm anything BUT little!" she shouted. June held an arm in front of Needles. "Let it go, Needles. Let it go," he said. "No, I won't let it go! I said I'd prove myself and that's exactly what I'm going to do! And NOTHING is going to stop me!" she cried. "Pipe down, sweetie," said the Haxorus in a feminine tone. "We didn't say you couldn't go, we just said it might be too much for ya," she added. "Well I'll prove you wrong. I'll prove I can do anything I can put my mind to!" said Needles. "Save your energy, Needles. You're gonna need it..." said CT. Meanwhile, the Gallade wrote the criminal's last known whereabouts on the back of the Wanted poster. "Alright, your team is approved to hunt down the criminal," said Gallardo. "May the best of luck go to you all, especially you... little girl...". Needles glared at Gallardo after that last sentence, then left with the rest of the team.

The team walked until they approached a cave. CT took out the poster and looked at the directions written on the back of it. "Ravaged Cave, this should be it," said CT. June and Needles both looked up at the cave's large entry. June then looked at Needles. "You ready?" he asked. "Mhm," said Needles, nodding. "Alright, let's go," said CT. And with that, the team went into the cave. The moment they set foot, they were ambushed by a group of Golems and Loudreds. "Welp Needles," said CT. "I hope you know how to fight 'cause here we go!" The Pokemon surrounded them and drew closer. June's shell turned silver and glistened, indicating that he had used Iron Defense, while CT rushed towards a Loudred and used Sky Uppercut, breaking its jaw. The Pokemon swarm drew ever closer, with Needles sweating a bit. She knew what she had to do. She used Earth Power on a Golem. It was so powerful that the Golem's legs snapped and bent forward. Parts of its shell broke off and crumbled. It appeared to have fainted, if not died. She repeated with two more Golems. Before they knew it, the ambush was thwarted. CT dusted off his hands while June wiped the excessive sweat off his head. "Alright, that was a little warm-up for what lies ahead," said CT. "Let's keep going." And with that, the three of them continued to the next floor.

Surprisingly, the later enemies were not much of a problem for the team at all. A Raichu did come along and paralyze June with a powerful Thunderbolt, but he had recovered from that. Eventually, the team reached the top floor of the cave. It was empty save for a few rocks and stalagmites. The team looked around. "Are you sure this is the place?" asked June. CT looked at the map. "It should be, according to the directions Gallardo wrote for us," said CT, double checking. Suddenly, a faint voice called out to the team. "Help... me..." It was a Gardevoir crawling over to the group, appearing to be covered in bruises. "Oh my!" cried Needles. "What happened!?" "He... did this..." said the Gardevoir faintly. "Who?!" said CT. "Ra... Raz-" suddenly a Sceptile jumped from the ceiling, landed behind the Gardevoir, extended the leaves on his wrists, forming them into a sword-like shape, and impaled the Gardevoir in the chest and lifted her up with the blade. Needles gasped in horror at the sight. The Sceptile then extended the leaves on his other wrist into a sword shape and chopped the Gardevoir's legs off in one clean cut. "Please... run away..." said the Gardevoir weakly, before the Sceptile tilted her horizontally and chopped her head off.

Blood was pouring like a waterfall from the dismembered torso of the Gardevoir. Needles couldn't stand the sight. She had to look away or else she would faint. "I take it you all are gonna try to bust me too," said the Sceptile, simultaneously retracting his Leaf Blade and flinging the Gardevoir's corpse behind him. "Damn straight," said CT bravely. "You seem the bravest," said the Sceptile. "You'll die first." CT chuckled a bit. "I take it you're Razor?" said CT. "Yeah. Remember the name. It'll be the cause of your death!" and with that, Razor extended his Leaf Blade and charged at the group. June and Needles got out of the way, while CT stayed in Razor's path and shot fire from his wrists, ready to take the criminal on.  



	4. Chapter 3 Part 2: The First Fight

CT dodged the Leaf Blade and retaliated with a Blaze Kick to the Sceptile's face, knocking him down. He spat out some blood and wiped his mouth. "You're a tough one, that's for sure," said Razor. "Be sure they write that down on your tombstone!" he said as he got back up and tried another Leaf Blade attack. "OKay can you shut up with the death puns? Seriously?" said CT, dodging once again. June and Needles stood far from the combat, but Needles had an idea. "June... I need you to distract Razor," said Needles. "But I wanna live!" cried June. "Shush! Just do what I say," said Needles. "I'm tired of playing!" shouted Razor. "It's time I finish this for good!" and with that, Razor retracted his Leaf Blade, and instead used Aerial Ace, slashing CT's chest open. "Agh!" cried CT, falling on his ass and clutching his bleeding wound. "Not so high and mighty now, Fire-Type?" shouted Razor. "Now to end this fight... and your life." "CT!" cried Needles.

"June! You have to distract him! Now!" June was shaking, but forced himself steady and put on a brave expression. "Hey lizard!" shouted June. "Ugh. What. I'm trying to waste your precious lea-" Razor was met to a Scald in the face. The boiling water merely irritated him. "Alright. I get it. You want to die first. Why would I deny that to someone I have an advantage over?" and with that, Razor extended a Leaf Blade and charged at June. June was shaking as the Sceptile drew closer, but at the very last minute, just a few feet away from him, the Sceptile fell. He was clutching his foot, which had a couple purple caltrops lodged into it. June backed away while the Sceptile screamed in pain. "The Toxic Spikes were a nice touch," said June.

"Alright, now! While he's down!" he cried, while running away from Razor. Needles nodded and formed a red orb between her hands. The orb grew bigger and bigger until Needles launched it at the Sceptile. She had used Fire Blast. The orb exploded upon contact on Razor, as a bright red star-shaped fire formed beautifully on top of the Pokemon. June put on some sunglasses and watched the fire burn. A few seconds later the fire dissipated, or at least the explosion. Razor was still burning brightly, screaming in pain. With the criminal downed, June and Needles drew their attention to CT and ran to him. "Oh my Arceus..." said Needles. "The cut's really deep! We gotta get him to a doctor!" said June. "No!" cried CT. "Leave me to die... it's a small price to pay to get Razor behind bars..." June and Needles were both shocked. "Out of all the things we're leaving here to die, you're not one of them!" cried June, who lifted CT up and carried him on his shoulders. "I'll carry CT, you get Razor!" ordered June to Needles, who nodded her head and went to grab the now-burned Sceptile by his hands behind his back.

"How do we fight on the way out of here?" asked Needles. "We don't," said June. "We make a run for it." Razor laughed. "The moment you release me, I'll chop you both in half and... and fuse yo... your halves... to... toge..." the poison from Needles' Toxic Spikes had knocked Razor out. Needles couldn't help but giggle. "I guess that makes things easier," she said. Suddenly, a pack of Golems, Explouds, Excadrills and Sableyes, all angry, surrounded Needles and June. They both looked at each other. "Start running?" asked Needles. "Start running." said June. And with that, they both charged, knocking over a pack of Pokemon, with the rest following in hot pursuit throughout the cave. The Pokemon were flinging rocks and punches furiously as they tried to murder the rescue team.

Eventually they both made it out the cave, though now without a few cuts and bruises. "No time to relax," said June. "Come on, we have to get back to Morado Town." said June, who, along with Needles, continued running until they reached the police station.

They successfully turned Razor in, while CT was still being patched up. "Well I'll be damned," said Gallardo. "You really proved me wrong, Needles. Really sorry about earlier." he added. "It's fine!" said Needles smiling. "As a reward for capturing one of the most dangerous criminals, your team gets the bounty," Gallardo went away for a second, then returned with a large bag. "...of 25,000 Poke!" Needles and June both stared at the bag with gleaming eyes. "Th... thank you!" exclaimed Needles. "For what? If anything, we should be thanking YOU," said Gallardo. "Right..." said Needles, embarassed. "So, Needles. Wanna head back to base?" asked June. "Well... I think it's best we wait for CT," said Needles. "Right," said Gallardo. "He'll be out in a bit. His cut was pretty deep, but he'll live." The verdict made June and Needles breathe a sigh of relief. "It'll still be a while. So if you'd like, pull up a chair." And that's just what they did. 


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Team

They waited for what seemed like hours. They thought Gallardo was wrong and that CT would never recover. After about an hour of waiting, CT finally emerged from the Emergency Room. June and Needles got up and tacklehugged CT. "Ow..." said CT, still recovering from the wounds. "Sorry..." said the both of them simultaneously, getting up."Alright, you guys take care," said Gallardo. "Yeah, we will," said CT. And the three of them walked out of the police station. They walked for a while until June was ambushed by a Feraligatr. The Feraligatr got up and kicked June in the head. "Hey! What's your problem!?" cried Needles to the Feraligatr, who laughed at Needles' outburst. "Who would you be? And why are you standing up for these wimps?" CT got up into the Feraligatr's face. "Because she's my team mate," said CT, sternly. Those words made Needles smile, as she knows now that she was accepted into the team. "Fried Chicken, please," said the Feraligatr, pushing CT away. "I've never seen her before," said the Feraligatr. "But she seems just as weak as the both of you." This guy's bullshit was angering Needles. "Okay, who are you, and why are you picking on us?" cried Needles. The Feraligatr laughed again. "For you, lil' lady," said the Feraligatr. "Name's Emile," he said, swatting June in the face with his tail when he tried to get up. "I'm the head of Team Agro," he added, stepping on CT's chest. He smacked both CT and June towards Needles, where they slid. "I don't have time to deal with you chumps and your new ho right now," said Emile. "I got shit to do. Later." and with that, Emile jumped back into the bush he emerged from.

"Ugh, what's his problem?" asked Needles, helping June and CT up. "He's a crimelord," said CT. "We've been having problems with him ever since our rescue team took off" he added, standing up. "I think we shouldn't worry about him for now," said June. "We should head back to base and rest. And promote our new team member!" said June. Needles giggled at the remark. "Oh, stop, June. You're making me blush!" said Needles. "Good," said June, under his breath. "Anyways, guys, let's head home," said CT. And that's just what they did.

CT opened the door, and let everyone walk in ahead of him before going in himelf and closing the door behind him. "So, what is this 'promotion' you spoke of earlier?" asked Needles curiously. "Well," said CT. "It's not so much of a promotion as it is a decision." Needles seemed kind of horrified at the word "decison". "W... what do you mean 'decision'?" CT took a peice of paper off the wall. "We need you..." Needles sweat a bit. Needed for what? A suicide mission? "...to help us come up with a new team name." Needles sighed in relief, then looked up with a "what?" expression on her face. "Wait, what?" asked Needles. "We really need a new team name," said CT. "Our current one sucks ass." CT handed Needles the paper, which was a team name change request. Needles looked at the name of the current team name, which was "Epsilon". "I don't know," said Needles. "I kind of like the current team name," she said. "Related team names: Team Asscrack, Team Stupid, etc" said Reggie, out of nowhere as he was walking down the stairs. "Oh shut up," said CT. "Well, if that's what you want, I guess I'll come up with something," said Needles.

She looked around, hoping to get an idea, but got nothing. Until, however, she glanced at a desk with some papers and pencils on it. She noticed that there was a sheet for the military alphabet. Maybe it could give her ideas? She looked at it. E for Echo, which would represent the former team name? Nah, the team wouldn't like it. C for Charlie, which would represent CT, the leader? Nah, Team Charlie would sound dumb. P for Papa, which would represent Pokemon? No, too silly. She couldn't even hold in her laugh from Team Papa. But in all seriousness, she was out of ideas. Until she glanced at N. N for November, which would represent Needles. "Hm, that sounds like a nice name for a team," Needles thought to herself. "But that might make me look concieted..." The group all looked at her, almost impatiently. "Well? What's it gonna be?" asked Reggie. "November," said Needles, without thinking. "Huh... Team November," said June. "Has a nice ring to it". "Yeah, I like it!" said CT. "Huh, it's pretty decent," said Reggie. And so it was settled. The team was now officially renamed Team November.

Later, the entire team except for Reggie went to bed early, exhausted from the misson. Reggie was wide awake, on his computer, browsing Pokechan. He was unaware of a shadowy figure outside, sneaking around the house. That figure was Emile. He punctured his claws into the side of the wall to climb up it. He peeked through the window and saw Reggie wide awake. "Oh shi-" said Emile. He thought for a minute, climbed down, then climbed back up with a Gravelerock. He then threw it at Reggie's head, knocking him out. "Heh, that was too easy," said Emile, who climbed through the window and into Reggie's room. He then snuck downstairs to see what trouble he could cause.

He turned on the lights and looked around. He noticed that there was a team name change request form on the desk. Emile decided to vandalize it, even though it's a mere petty crime, it'll work for now. He started by ripping the form in half, then taking a nearby marker and scribbling out the new name, and writing "No this sucks" next to it. He then got another idea. He went back upstairs and put the halves of the form, and the marker, in still unconcious Reggie's hands. He then crawled out the window and out of the house. "Maybe, just maybe, I'll get to see some sparks fly in the morning," said Emile, who ran away from the house.

Morning came. Everyone but Reggie was looking around the house frantically for the form. Reggie was just beginning to wake up. Needles knocked on Reggie's door, then entered. "Hey Reggie, have you seen the fo-AUGH!" Needles screamed at the sight of the ripped, vandalized form and marker in Reggie's hands. "Reggie... what did you do!?" cried Needles. "Wha..." Reggie woke up. Angry, Needles walked up to Reggie and snatched both the halves from Reggie's hands. She read the crude writing written over the team name. "So that's what you think of me, huh?" shouted Needles. "Wha... I didn't even..." Reggie barely even knew what was going on. "I didn't even write that." "BULLSHIT!" cried Needles. "You know what, I don't need this!" Needles angrily stomped out of the house, passing by June along the way. "Needles? Where are you going? What happened?" asked June, but Needles didn't respond. She kept walking until she was out of sight. "CT! CT!" cried June, running to him frantically. "What happened?" asked CT. "Needles ran off, and I don't know where or why!" "Fuck... we're gonna have to send out for a rescue," said CT. "Call as many rescue teams as possible. We'll get her back". 


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1: Umbra Forest

Needles kept walking for what seemed like hours. She was so angry that she didn't even know where she was going or why. She was just beyond angry. Eventually she reached a forest, which seemed too dark to see anything. She headed in anyway. It wasn't as dark as she thought it would be, but visibility was still severely reduced. She often found herself bumping into trees and other obstacles. "Hm, this seems like a nice place to be alone for awhile," said Needles to herself. She found a small boulder and sat on top of it, sighing. "What a jerk Reggie is," said Needles, leaning forward a bit and resting her elbows on her knees. She looked at the dirt and around her. It was all barely visible, yet quiet. Strangely, she liked it. She then proceded to lie on a tree behind her, close her eyes, and enjoy the peace and quiet.

Meanwhile, at the police station, CT and June were spreading the word on their job request. CT posted information on the bulletin board outside, while June was next to him, nervously pacing back and forth. "You know, instead of pacing around like that, you could help me post more fliers!" said CT to June. "I can't help it!" cried June. "I'm worried about her, man!" CT just rolled his eyes. "Be glad we're doing this. What she did was immature, and I really ought to kick her off the team," said CT. June just glared at CT with an angry face, while CT continued posting fliers on the bulletin board. "Hey, CT," said Gallardo, walking outside to CT and June. "Yeah?" asked CT. "We've got your job request. We've got about four teams looking for Needles in various dungeons, though we last saw a Nidoqueen walking towards Umbra Forest," explained Gallardo. "Is anyone heading for there?" asked CT. "Just a small two-Pokemon team," said Gallardo. "They call themselves Team Fluffy".

Needles eventually fell asleep while lying on the rock. She was still enjoying the solemn surroundings, until she noticed a faint light to the right of her. "Huh...?" Needles woke up, stretched, and looked towards the light. "Where's that light coming from?" she asked to herself. The light started getting brighter, and she started hearing footsteps. "Who's there?" she said, starting to back away slowly. Eventually the light was so bright that Needles could barely see, though it drastically lit up the area around her. She had then discovered the source of the light. It was an Ampharos using Flash. "Sorry, am I blinding you?" asked the Ampharos, dimming down the light from his tail. "Yeah, you were," said Needles, rubbing her eyes. "But it's fine now!" The Ampharos looked at Needles. "Excuse me, miss, could I ask you a question?" asked the Ampharos. "Hm?" said Needles. "

Would you happen to be Needles of Team November?" asked the Ampharos. The question had shocked Needles. It was a rescue team dispatched by CT. "Arceus damn it, CT..." said Needles under her breath. "Miss?" asked the Ampharos. "Yeah! That's me! Now what do you want?!" shouted Needles. The Ampharos shook a bit. "Why are you yelling...?" asked the Ampharos. "Because I didn't ask to be rescued!" shouted Needles. "B-b-but I... I..." "Fuck off!" shouted Needles, interrupting the Ampharos. "I'd rather starve to death here than go back to that shithole where I'm ridiculed behind my back! Tell that to CT, and FUCK OFF!" shouted Needles. The Ampharos was noticably shaking and scared. A tear drop slid down his face. It seemed he was beginning to cry. Needles' anger faded away as she looked at the Ampharos. "I... I'm sorry..." said the Ampharos, turning away and sobbing into his flippery arms. Needles started to feel bad. She didn't mean to make the Pokemon cry. In fact, judging by his voice, he was a little kid.

"Um... could you come here for a minute?" asked Needles. The Ampharos turned to Needles, then backed away, shaking. "I'm not going to hurt you," said Needles. "Please, just come here for a minute," she added, holding her arms open. The Ampharos hesitated for a moment, then walked over to Needles and hugged her. Needles hugged him back. "I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just mad at something," said Needles, rubbing the Ampharos' head. "B-but, it's scary out here! I don't want to go home alone!" said the Ampharos, still sobbing. "Wait... if you don't want to leave alone... why did you come looking for me alone?" asked Needles. "I didn't!" said the Ampharos. "I got separated from my sister while I was here!" he added. "Well, if I help you look for her, will you leave?" asked Needles. The Ampharos nodded his head. "But you can't tell anyone I was here, understand?" said Needles. "Okay..." said the Ampharos. "Alright," said Needles, grabbing the Ampharos by the hand, erm, flipper, and started walking with him.

Emile was peeking from behind a nearby tree, laughing to himself. An Electivire approached Emile, holding a shiny Ampharos by her neck. "All the rescue teams are distracted," said the Electivire. "We've already gotten started on the trap". "Good," said Emile. "You can head back to the Calming Forest, tell Butch to get over here," he added. "But leave the girl here. I'll watch over her". The Electivire shoved the shiny Ampharos to Emile, who he choked using his arm. "Talk and you're dead," said Emile to the Ampharos. The Electivire had ran away, going to continue his work on this "trap". He glanced over to notice Needles and the Ampharos still in view. He headed west of them, dragging and still choking the shiny Ampharos.

"Pardon me," said Needles to the Ampharos while they were walking. "But I never got your name". The Ampharos looked up at Needles. "I'm Sparky," said the Ampharos. "My sister and I were one of the rescue teams sent to look for you. Your team looked awfully worried, so we decided to take the job of looking for you. I heard other teams were looking for you in other places, too". "Worried? Seriously?" asked Needles. "Yeah," said Sparky. "Especially this Blastoise, but there was this Blaziken posting 'Missing' fliers on the police station's bulletin board". "Did you see a Dragonite there?" asked Needles. Sparky thought for a minute, then shook his head. "No," said Sparky. "Good," said Needles. "If they really are worried about me, I guess I'll go ba-" she ws interrupted by a loud female scream echoing through the forest. "Jamie!" cried Sparky. "Who?" asked Needles. "That's my sister!" cried Sparky. "She's in trouble! We've got to help her! Hurry!" and with that, they both started sprinting to the source of the scream. 


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2: Post-Traumatic Stress

CT leaned on the bulletin board with his arms crossed. He noticed Gallardo walking towards him. "Any sign of Needles yet?" asked CT to Gallardo. "Yes," said Gallardo. "But Team Fluffy has yet to return from Umbra Forest," he added. "Ugh. I guess we'll go look for her with them," said CT. "June, tell Reggie to meet us here. We're gooing to Umbra Forest". "Got it," said June, and then he ran to the base. "YOU should have been looking for her from the start, you know," said Gallardo. "Instead of hanging 'round here," he added. "Hey I didn't know where she was at first, now I do!" cried CT. Gallardo just shrugged. "If you say so," said Gallardo. After a while, June and Reggie walked up to CT. "Alright, we're all here. Let's go," said CT. And with that, they all headed for Umbra Forest, where Needles was last seen. Or so they thought.

Needles and Sparky both looked frantically for Sparky's sister, but to no avail. It seemed that they had searched forever. "Ugh, where could she possibly be?" asked Needles. "Help!" cried the same voice from earlier, this time louder. They knew they were close. They ran to the source and found a shiny Ampharos stuck in a choke hold by Emile. Emile looked up and grinned. "So you made it," said Emile. "Let her go!" cried Needles. "Nah," said Emile, still choke holding the Ampharos. Suddenly, a Rhyperior ran into the area, panting. "I came here as fast as I could, boss," said the Rhyperior. "Good, Butch," said Emile. "You do the honors," he added, tossing the Ampharos to Butch. "Let her go! Or else!" cried Sparky. "Or else what?" said Emile. Sparky just stood there, silent. "Thought so," said Emile. "Sparky! Tell mom and dad that I- AHH!" Butch lifted the Ampharos high into the air. "I'll handle this!" cried Needles, using Earth Power on the Rhyperior. "Augh!" cried Butch. It left a huge mark, but he still stood, thanks to his Solid Rock ability. "Oh you wanna play like THAT, huh?" said Butch. "Don't you DARE hurt her!" cried Sparky. Butch just grinned. "Don't worry. I won't hurt her," he said. He then brought the Ampharos onto his horn brutally, impaling her in the stomach. The Ampharos shrieked in pain. "Jamie!" cried Sparky. "See? That didn't hurt her at all!" said Butch. He then used Horn Drill, driving his horn deeper and deeper into the Ampharos' body. Both Needles and Sparky were horrified at the sight.

"No..." said Sparky. "What are you gonna do? Surf us with your tears?" said Emile. Emile and Butch shared a laugh as Buth removed the lifeless body from his horn. Sparky began to get angry. His tail emitted some sparks, then the area became darker than normal. "Huh?" went Butch and Emile. "NO!" cried Sparky, as he striked Emile with a powerful Thunder. Emile cried in pain as he was shocked. "Boss!" cried Butch. "Ugh... let's get out of here... our job is done..." said Emile. "You're not going anywhere!" said Needles, hitting Emile with Earth Power. "Argh!" cried Emile in pain. "Bitch! You'll pay for that!" said Butch, using Earthquake, striking Needles, Sparky, and unintentionally, Emile. "You idiot! I'm on the ground!" cried Emile. Needles and Sparky were knocked off their feet, hurt badly by the super effective attack. Butch picked up Emile and faced the fallen Pokemon. "Later, wimps!" said Emile. "Alright, let's go," he said to Butch. And with that, they fled the forest.

Sparky got up, although he struggled. Needles tried getting up as well, but she was hurt more badly than Sparky. Sparky knelt near his sister's corpse, shaking it. "Jamie... Jamie... wake up, Jamie..." said Sparky, with tears in his eyes. Eventually, Needles finally managed to get up, and limped to Sparky. "Jamie, please... please wake up!" cried Sparky, still shaking his sister's lifeless body. "Sparky, I'm sorry..." said Needles. "She's not coming back..." she added, in a sad tone. Sparky looked at Needles for a second, then placed his face on his sister's corpse, crying on it. "There you guys are!" said a familiar voice. "Who's there?" asked Needles, turning to the source to find CT, June, and Reggie. "What happened?" cried June, running to Needles. "Are you okay?" he added, holding Needles. "I'm fine," said Needles. "But someone else has it worse," she added, pointing to Sparky crying over his dead sister.

"I'll go talk to him," said CT. "You and Reggie should make up," he added. "Reggie?" said Needles. "Oh Arceus...". "Hey, I don't know why you're mad at me, but you went WAY over the line by pulling this shit!" shouted Reggie to Needles. "Don't act like you don't know!" said Needles. "You ripped up that name change form and wrote 'this sucks' over the new name idea that I had!". Reggie just bit his lip. "You seriously thing I did that..." said Reggie. "Even though I think you're a concieted bitch for suggesting that name, I didn't write that," said Reggie. "Excuse me?" said Needles. "Do I have to sound it out? You're a concieted bitch," said Reggie. "Shut up, both of you!" cried June. "...Needles you don't have to shut up," he added. "But both of you, just make up already!" "Fine!" said Reggie. "Just so you know, I didn't rip your precious form!" he added. "Then who did?" said Needles. "I don't know, but it wasn't me!" replied Reggie. "Okay! I forgive you... I guess," said Needles. "Guys," said CT. "Sparky's in a traumatic mental state. We'd better get him home and tell his parents". Needles nodded her head in agreement. "I think that's the best thing to do right now," she said.

"Wait!" cried Sparky. "Can I... at least say good bye to my sister?" he asked. Reggie noticed Sparky's sister's dead body with the gaping wound in her stomach. "You know she's dead,... right?" said Reggie. "Reggie!" cried Needles. "Of course you may, dear," said Needles. "But don't take too long. We need to go". Sparky nodded his head, then gently felt around his sister's face. "Jamie," said Sparky. "I'll always love you... you're the best sister anyone could want, and I'm sad that you're gon... go..." he suddenly started crying again. Needles limped to Sparky and rubbed his head, while Reggie just rolled his eyes. Sparky got up, but he was still crying. "Okay... *sniff* I'm done..." said Sparky. "Are you sure? You can talk to her a little longer if you'd like," said Needles. "No," said Sparky. "I understand that she's gone now *sniff*" he added, hugging Needles, with Needles hugging him back.

"Alright, I think we should get going," said CT. "Reggie, get the body. I'm guessing Sparky's parents will need it for a funeral," he added. "Awww, why do I have to touch the dead body?" whined Reggie. "Shut up and do it," said CT. Reggie sighed and picked up the body. "Do you have anywhere to stay, little guy?" asked June to Sparky. "I live with my parents," said Sparky. "But I don't want to give up my rescue team just yet..." Needles thought for a minute, got an idea, then looked at CT with a grin. "Oh no," said CT. "We're not even gonna talk about this one. It was enough to add YOU into the team". "CT, didn't you hear him?" said Needles. "If he wants to recruit more members for his team, he can do that," said CT, crossing his arms. Needles picked up Sparky and held him to CT's face, showing him curled up into a ball and sobbing. "...okay, fine," said CT. "But we're gonna have to consult his parents first". And with that, they left the forest. 


	8. Chapter 6: New Kid on the Block

The five Pokemon walked out of the forest and stopped outside of the entrance of it. "So, Sparky, where do you live?" asked Needles. "Um... not too far from here, actually," said Sparky. "It's right about this wa-" he looked up at Reggie, who was holding his sister's corpse in his arms and started shedding tears. Needles quickly turned Sparky away from it before he could start crying. "Alright, so this way? Let's go," said Needles. And then the group walked until they reached Sparky's house. "This is it," said Sparky. The group members all looked at each other silently for a few seconds. "What?" asked Sparky, turning to them. "Do we... knock? Or what?" asked Reggie. "I'll knock," said Needles, approaching the door and knocking on it a few times. The door opened, and Needles stepped back. A pair of Ampharos were at the door. "Yes, how can I help you?" said the father Ampharos. "Um... hello... I'm Needles from Team November... your son was on a rescue mission and then... this happened..." Needles moved to show Sparky's sister's dead body in Reggie's arms. "Oh... oh my..." said the mother Ampharos. "We're so sorry about your loss..." said Needles in a negative tone. "Please... just get it away from us..." said the father Ampharos. "I can't believe she's gone...". "Sooo... you just want me to throw this out back, or what?" asked Reggie. "Reggie!" shouted Needles. "Fine, fine. Sheesh," said Reggie, who flew out back and started digging a hole to bury the corpse in.

"Um... Mom? Dad?" asked Sparky scaredly. "We'll leave you all alone to talk for a minute," said CT. "We will?" asked June. "Yes, we will," said CT and Needles to June at the same time. They all headed to the backyard to find Reggie in a deep hole, seemingly ten feet deep. June looked down the hole. "Reggie, what the hell are you doing?" asked CT. Reggie flew up the hole and kicked the corpse into it. "That," said Reggie. Needles put on a stoic face and crossed her arms. "What?" asked Reggie. "They didn't want to look at it, so I just went ahead and buried it," he added. CT just rolled his eyes. "Well I hope you can explain that to Sparky's parents when they find their daughter's dead body buried in their backyard with footprints in the side of her face," said CT. "Implying her skin wouldn't have rotted away by then," said Reggie sarcastically. "Whatever," said CT. Then, Sparky walked up to the group. "They think it's too soon," said Sparky. "But if I really want to, I can join your rescue team". "Well that's great news," said Needles, hugging Sparky. "Hey, what's in the hole?" asked Sparky curiously. "Um, nothing!" cried Reggie, scooping up a gigantic pile of dirt near the hole he dug and dropped it all into the hole."So, why not head to the base? We're pretty tired, you know!" said Reggie. "I don't know, it's still rather bright out, and I don't really feel like heading home just yet," said Needles. "Too bad," said Reggie. "We're heading back to base". CT just shrugged. "If you want to go somewhere, you can," said CT. "But be sure to come back," he added, glaring at Needles. Needles just sighed. "Don't worry, I will," she said. "Actually," said Sparky. "I wanna see our base!" "Right," said Needles. "Yeah, so head home it is?" asked CT. "I guess," said Needles. And then the group headed to base.

At base, Sparky wandered around the house curiously. "Where do I sleep?" asked Sparky to CT. "Uhh..." CT thought for a minute, then got an idea. "Follow me," he said, leading Sparky to CT's room. "Cool!" said Sparky, looking around. "Do I get that laptop on the bed too?" he asked. "Uhhh, no, that's mine," said CT, grabbing the laptop. "Feel free to make changes to it or whatever," he said, walking out of the room and by June. "Um, isn't that YOUR room?" asked June. "I never use it, remember?" said CT. "Uhh, okay," said June, shrugging. Sparky felt the bed, rubbing his flippers on it. Sparky suddenly froze. He had a flashback of Butch killing his sister. The brutal moment repeating in the Ampharos' head. Needles went to check on him. "Hello, Sparky! How are you liking your new room so far?" asked Needles. Sparky didn't respond. He was staring at the wall with a horrified look on his face, twitching a little. "Sparky?" asked Needles, worried. Still no response. Sparky then began crying, sobbing into his flippers. "Sparky!" cried Needles, running to him and hugging him. Sparky hugged her back, still crying. "Oh Arceus! It was horrible! That Rhyperior killing my sister! It's come back to haunt me! Make it stop!" he cried to Needles. "Shh, shh," said Needles. "I understand your pain. It's not easy to let go of a family member, especially after witnessing their death," she added. "I wish I could so something to help..." then she sighed. Sparky stopped crying for a minute. "Well... could we maybe get some ice cream?" asked Sparky. Needles smiled. "Sure!" said Needles. "Let's go!"

Needles took Sparky's hand, erm, flipper, and headed out. "CT! We'll be back in a bit, we're going out!" said Needles. "You'd better come back!" replied CT. Needles just rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. Of course we will," she said. They headed to the center of Morado Town, filled with several Pokemon doing various jobs. "Hm, it's been a while since I've been here," said Needles. "I sure hope I remember where the ice cream place is...". "Isn't it over there?" asked Sparky, pointing to a cart operated by a Vanilluxe. Needles perked her ears, feeling stupid. "Right... anyways let's go!" she said. They headed to the cart, where the Vanilluxe was making ice cream using Powder Snow. "Good afternoon to ya!" said the Vanilluxe. "What would you two be having?" he asked. "I'd like a Strawberry Ice Cream," said Needles, then she turned to Sparky. "What would you like?" she asked Sparky. "Umm... Chocolate and Vanilla!" said Sparky. "Comin' right up," said the Vanilluxe, who made them both in just a few seconds using Powder Snow, and handing the cones to Needles and Sparky using his tiny arm nubs. "Thank you! Do come again!" said the Vanilluxe. "No, thank YOU!" said Needles, handing the Vanilluxe some Poke. They then walked away. "So, do you want to go anywhere else?" asked Needles. "Hmm..." Sparky thought for a moment. "Is there a park around here?" asked Sparky. "I believe so," said Needles. "I'll ask if Brenda knows where it is". Needles led Sparky to Brenda's greenhouse. She knocked on the front door, but there was no response. Needles looked to see that there was a sign in the window saying "Out to Lunch". Needles sighed. "She's not here," said Needles. She then looked around. "Hm, then again, no one else is... odd, since the city was bustling with life," said Needles. Sparky noticed a forest nearby with some light fog. "What about that forest?" asked Sparky, pointing to it with his flipper. "That's not a park, Sparky," said Needles. "It looks interesting, though," said Sparky. "Well, that IS the Calming Forest," said Needles. "But what are we gonna do there?" she added. "I dunno, an alternative to the park?" said Sparky, shrugging.

Suddenly, Emile appeared, grinning. "Little lady wants to go for a walk in the park, eh?" said Emile. "Oh Arceus! Why are you here? Why won't you leave us alone?" cried Needles. "Because picking on you is fun!" said Emile. "I'm sure my boys agree with me on that," he then whistled, calling for the rest of his team. Butch, the Rhyperior who killed Sparky's sister, an Electivire, a Charizard and a Tyranitar appeared. "You've met Butch," said Emile. "Now meet Buzz, Slash, and Vince, in that order," he added. They all surrounded Needles and blocked her any escape route except to the forest. Needles thought for a minute, the noticed the opportunity. "Sparky! Run!" cried Needles. They both ran into the forest, Team Agro following right behind them.

While pursuing the two Pokemon, Emile discussed some plans with his team. "Alright, they're going right where we want 'em to," said Emile. "Alright Slash, slash the path!" said Emile with a pun fully intended. "Whatever," said Slash, who flew in between the two Pokemon, separating them as they both ducked out of the way. "Now, Butch! Seal 'em off!" added Emile. Butch then used Rock Wrecker to block off the fork that separated Needles and Sparky, forcing them to go separate ways. "Sparky!" cried Needles. "Alright, gang. Me, Vince and Slash will go after the girl. Butch and Buzz, get the kid," ordered Emile. Sparky hid behind a tree, hoping that the villainous Pokemon wouldn't detect him, while Needles ran. She ran as fast as her feet could take her. She was nearly out of breath by the time she had lost the Pokemon.

Needles stopped to catch her breath. She looked around frantically. "Oh Arceus, where could Sparky have gone?" said Needles to herself. Meanwhile, Sparky is still hiding behind a tree. "Where could that little runt be?" asked Butch. "It don't matter," said Buzz. "The boss told us in advance to not bother looking for him. Just meet up with him and we'll go for the girl," he added. "I'm cool with that," said Butch. "Let's go". As they left, Sparky peeked his head from behind the tree. "Oh no... they're going to hurt Needles! I've got to tell the others!" Fortunately for Sparky, he was able to quickly backtrace his way out of the forest. He ran as quickly as his little feet could take him.

Meanwhile, Needles was still resting. She was caught between two paths. A path straight ahead that leads deeper into the forest, or a path to her left that led to a small area filled with rocks and various plants. She looked at both paths and inspected them carefully. Her thinking was cut short when she heard footsteps and voices. "Is that her?" said one of the voices. "I dunno, let's go check," said another. Needles gasped and quickly ran to the path to her left. She was able to hide behind a large leaf-like plant, though the ground was rather uneven and muddy. Luckily for Needles, the gang walked by without even checking the leftway path. Needles smiled and gave a huge sigh of relief. "Hey, do you think she's in here?" asked Vince to Emile. "Nah," said Emile. "She couldn't have, unless she was actually stupid enough to run into the quicksand". "Quicksand?" Needles asked to herself. She looked down and noticed that she was already up to her ankles and sinking deeper. Needles screamed in terror. "Quicksand!" she cried. 


	9. Chapter 7: That Sinking Feeling

After what seemed like forever, Sparky ran until he finally reached the base. He frantically banged on the door. "Guys! Guys! GUYS!" cried Sparky, hoping someone will answer. June opened the door, only to be repeatedly pummeled by Sparky and falling on his back. "Whoops..." said Sparky, looking down at June. "What is it, Sparky?" asked June, rubbing his face. "Needles! Needles is in trouble! The-" June interrupted Sparky mid-sentence. "Needles!? In trouble!? Where!?" cried June. "Calming Forest!" said Sparky. Without delay, June sprinted to the forest, faster than any Pokemon he has ever seen. "What is it now Sparky?" asked CT, arriving at the door. "Needles is in trouble! That Feraligatr and his evil gang are going to hurt her!" cried Sparky. Reggie, overhearing the conversation, rolled his eyes. "Again!?" cried Reggie. "We recruit June's waifu to the team, just so we can occupy ourselves with a damsel in distress? That's the second time TODAY we have had to save her ass!" CT glared at Reggie. "We're a rescue team, Reggie. We rescue Pokemon," said CT. "Yeah, but there should be something against saving the same Pokemon more than once in a day," said Reggie. "Shut up and get off your ass. You're coming with us like it or not," said CT. "Fine," said Reggie, who got up and followed CT and June to the Calming Forest.

Needles was freaking out. She was already up to her knees in the quicksand. She tried to pull her legs out, but to no avail. She then looked up to find a branch above her head. She tried to grab it, but the quicksand slowly pulled her farther down and the branch slowly escaped her grasp. She realized that unless she called for help, she was doomed. "Help! Someone help me!" cried Needles. A few moments of silence passed, then Emile and his gang appeared. "Well whaddaya know!" said Emile. "She really IS that stupid!" he added, sharing a laugh with his gang. "Please... help me..." pleaded Needles. "Please... help me..." repeated Emile in a mocking voice, his gang once again sharing a laugh. "I'll do anything! Please! Get me out of here!" cried Needles. "Why? That would ruin the point of the trap we all worked so hard on making!" said Emile, his gang nodding and commenting things like "Yeah," and "Ungrateful bitch". "I'd love to sit here and watch you try to bargain with death, but we've got shit to do. We'll come back when you're in your final moments," said Emile. "Until then, enjoy the mud bath!" and with that, Team Agro left poor Needles to a slow death. "No! Wait! Come back!" cried Needles, but they did not respond. Needles then looked down, hyperventilating.

The rest of Team November eventually reached the heart of Calming Forest. "Any sign of her yet?" asked CT. "Nothin'," said Reggie, looking around. "She has to be around here somewhere! I ju-" Sparky was interrupted by a loud "HELP!" from a familiar voice. "That sounded like Needles!" cried June. "It's this way! Let's go!" said CT. The group ran to the source, but were stopped by Team Agro. "Where do y'all think YOU'RE goin'?" said Emile to the group, standing roughly two yards from Needles. "Get out of our way!" cried CT. "What did you do with Needles?!" cried June. "Oh, she's fine," said Emile. "She's really down-to-earth right now if you know what I mean," he added. "...what?" went June. "I guess she's occupied with something she can really sink into!" said Emile. The team just shook their heads. Emile rolled his eyes and sighed. "She's busy sinking to her death in quicksand," said Emile bluntly. "WHAT!?" cried the group. "Get the hell out of our way you assholes!" cried June, trying to barge through, but all of Team Agro held him back. "You want to save your ladyfriend," said Emile. "You'll have to fight through us first!"

"Arceus dammit we don't have time for this!" cried CT. "CT, we're gonna have to MAKE time!" said June. CT nodded his head and glared at Team Agro. "So it's a fight you want? It's a fight you'll get!" cried CT. And so the two teams clashed. CT made quick work of Vince with a Sky Uppercut to the stomach. June was ThunderPunched in the chest by Buzz and knocked down, but got up despite his wounds. Buzz hit him again with ThunderPunch and knocked him down again. Reggie then intervened by KOing Buzz with Dragon Rush. "You really suck at this," said Reggie, quickly helping June up before attacking Slash. "I've got this one!" said June, blasting Slash out of the sky with Hydro Pump. "That was MY kill..." said Reggie. "You've got another chance, look out!" cried June, pointing at Butch attempting to swat Reggie down with Hammer Arm. Reggie evaded the attack and attempted to use Dragon Rush, but missed and hit a tree.

Sparky looked around frantically, wondering what he should do. Suddenly, Butch towered over the little Ampharos, casting a shadow over him. "You lost, little boy?" taunted Butch. Sparky was horrified at the fact that the Pokemon who killed his sister was this close to him. The image flashed in his head, then he began shaking. "What's the matter? You miss your sister?" said Butch, walking to Sparky, while Sparky backed away. "Don't worry. You can JOIN HER!" Butch tried to hit Sparky with Hammer Arm but Sparky narrowly evaded the attack. "You... I'll make you pay for what you did!" cried Sparky. He used Signal Beam on Butch and caused him to become confused. Butch flung his arms around wildly, causing him to knock Emile down while he was locking fists with CT. "You idiot!" cried Emile, rubbing his snout. "I'll take it from here," said CT, who knocked Emile away using Sky Uppercut. "I'll be baaaaaaaaack!" cried Emile as he blasted off. And yes I seriously just made that reference. The remaining team members fled the area, while Butch continued flailing his arms wildly until he hit himself in the face and knocked himself out cold.

"That's the last of 'em," said CT. "Not yet," said June, who blasted Butch away with Hydro Pump. "Okay, NOW it is," remarked June. "Help!" cried Needles. "Shit! Almost forgot!" cried CT. Reggie got up and rubbed his head. "What were we doing here again...?" asked Reggie. "Saving Needles that's what!" cried June. The team then ran to the pit of quicksand. Needles was waist deep and hopelessly struggling to reach for a branch over her head. "Needles!" cried June. "June! Everyone! Oh thank Arceus you're all here! Get me out of here!" cried Needles. "That's why we're here!" cried CT. "Needles oh my Arceus!" cried Sparky. "Don't worry I'll save you!" he added, running over to Needles and right into the quicksand, sinking himself. Reggie sighed and facepalmed as Sparky sank. "I'll get 'em," said Reggie, flying over to the two Pokemon. Reggie grabbed Needles' hands and tried to pull her out, but the force holding Needles down was too strong. "Shit! This stuff's fightin'!" cried Reggie. "I could use an extra hand over here!" he added.

CT and June looked at each other. "We've gotta come up with something..." said CT. "But what?" replied June. "Are you girls done chattin' over tea yet?" cried Reggie. "I need an Arceus damn hand!" he eventually slipped and fell into the quicksand himself. "Reggie!" cried everyone. Reggie poked his head out of the quicksand, floated on his belly and slowly paddled himself to CT and June. "Reggie... you said..." said CT, confused. "I forgot that struggling makes you go down faster," said Reggie. "Work your way out slowly, and it's just like water," he added. "Just like water..." pondered June, then he got an idea and snapped his fingers. "That's it!" cried June. He then belly flopped into the quicksand with his arms outstretched. "CT! On my back! Hurry!" cried June. "Uhh, I don't roll that way, dude..." said CT. "Not like that! Get on my back!" cried June. CT then stepped on June's back and June paddled over to Needles and Sparky.

"Alright, grab on!" said CT, pulling Sparky out slowly and placing him on June's back. "Alright, Needles you're up," said CT, pulling Needles up slowly as well, but June started to sink a bit. "Ack, I don't think I can carry all this weight," said June. "Hey! Are you calling me fat?" cried Needles. "No..." said June, perking his ears and blushing. "It's too risky to do a second trip," said CT. "You're gonna have to push her to dry land," he added. June's ears perked back up. "Weeeeeell, I guess if I have to," said June, abnormally cheerfully, paddled behind Needles. "Hope you don't mind me... making bodily contact with you... uhuh..." said June as he slowly and carefully pushed Needles to dry land. "You could help us, ya know!" said CT to Reggie. "I would, but all this mud would weigh me down," said Reggie. "Good luck!" he added, saluting and smiling. CT just rolled his eyes. "Alright, we're here," said CT, letting Sparky off board. CT then stepped off June and pulled Needles out.

Needles was relieved to finally stand on dry land again. "Thank you," she said to the team. "Hey, we're a rescue team. It's what we do," said CT. "Well, most of us, anyway," he added, glaring at Reggie, who threw some mud on his body at CT's face. "What was that for?!" cried CT. "You were the only one who didn't get dirty like the rest of us," said Reggie. "You're welcome," he added. "Well, I guess we should head home now," said June. "It's been a really long day," he added, rubbing his head and accidentally getting mud on his forehead. "Whoops..." he said. "Hey... June?" asked Needles, looking up at him. "Huh?" replied June. "Could I... have a hug?" asked Needles, weakly holding her arms out. June looked at his chest, which was all dirty and covered in mud. "Uh, I don't know, Needles. I'm all dirty a-" "Please? I could really use a hug right now," said Needles. "Alright," said June, hugging Needles gently, with Needles hugging him back. She completely ignored the wet mud coming in contact with her body. June enjoyed the moment, obviously, despite the wet, sticky feeling of the mud pressing on him as well. And I know some of you readers are going to dirty mind that last sentence.

"Hey guys, if we're done with the hugs and kisses, could we head back home?" said CT. "Before I collapse from exhaustion?" he added. "Wimp!" cried Reggie in a taunting tone. "Shut up," said CT. "Yeah, I'm tired too," said Sparky. "Can we go home?" he added. "Yeah, I'm tired too, let's go home," said Needles. "Don't forget to wash up when we do," remarked June. "Right," said Needles. "That goes for all of us," said CT. "Now let's go". And with that, the team returned to their base and all headed to bed early, hoping for another advenutre awaiting them in the morning. Little did they know that this next adventure would be the first of many dangerous and grueling missions. 


	10. Chapter 8 Pt 1: Dracology and Heartache

Morning came. The first morning that both Needles and Sparky experienced while in Rescue Team November. Needles woke up and stretched. It was rather late in the morning, but she didn't mind. She then headed downstairs, noticing June using a stove, with Sparky devouring a Poffin. "Someone's hungry," said Needles, noticing how quickly Sparky ate the Poffin. "Someone's late to rise, heh," remarked June. "Ha ha," said Needles. "I didn't know you cooked," she added, noticing June at the oven. "Yeah. I took it up last year," said June, mixing ingredients for a Poffin. "Hey, have you seen CT?" asked Needles. "He's outside checking the mail, as usual," said June. "Reggie's in his room doing Arceus knows what, in case you were wondering," he added. Reggie then came downstairs, as if on cue. "Oh, speak of Giratina..." said June, glancing at Reggie. "Shut up," said Reggie. "Just gimme some toast or whatever. I'm in a rush," he added. "To where? The local asshole convetion?" said June. "Shut up," aid Reggie. "I found this cool guy on a Pokechan thread, and he wants to meet up for burritos". "Don't forget the condoms," remarked June. "June! Be nice!" cried Needles. "Well... why are you asking me for food... when you're going somewhere to eat?" asked June. Reggie thought for a minute. "You're right, you have a point," said Reggie. "See ya!" he added, walking out the door quickly. "What's his problem?" asked Needles. "We're still trying to figure that out," said June. "Want some pancakes?"

Reggie flew over to the heart of Morado Town until he reached a burrito restaurant. There, he was greeted by a Flygon. "Hello, you must be Reggie," said the Flygon. "And you must be Louis," replied Reggie. "That is correct," said Louis. "Nice to meet you," he added, holding his claw out for Reggie to shake. "Eh, feeling is mutual," said Reggie, shaking claws. The two dragon then went inside the restaurant, bought their food and sat at a table. "Mm, these burritos are good," said Reggie, devouring it as if he hadn't eaten in years. Meanwhile, Louis barely touched his food. "Reggie, there is something I would like to discuss with you," said Louis. "Dude, I told you on Pokechan that I don't roll that way," said Reggie, talking with his mouth full. "That is not what I meant," said Louis. "I would like to invite you to my faith," he added. "Faith?" said Reggie, gulping down a chunk of burrito. "Yes. You see, I am a Dracologist," said Louis. "We believe that Pokemon of the Dragon-Type are the chosen ones, and that we will escalate to higher power with enough faith," explained Louis. "Ehh, religion ain't my thing," said Reggie, right before swallowing the last of his burrito whole. "May I at least show you our temple?" pleaded Louis. "You gonna eat that?" asked Reggie, pointing to Louis' half-eaten burrito. "No... you can have it," said Louis, shoving the plate towards Reggie. "Anyways, could I take you on a tour of our Dracologist temple?" repeated Louis. "How long is it gonna take," asked Reggie, once again with a mouthful of burrito. "As long as you'd like!" replied Louis. "Sounds good to me," said Reggie right after swallowing the last of his other burrito. "Splendid!" exclaimed Louis. "Let us be on our way!" and with that, Reggie and Louis left the restaurant and headed for what seemed to be a black building.

"What is this thing?" asked Reggie, looking up at the building. "Oh, you'll see..." said Louis, opening the door for Reggie to reveal a gigantic room with many Dragon-Types doing various things. "Holy SHIT!" cried Reggie. "Amazed, are you?" remarked Louis. "Amazed... doesn't even begin it..." replied Reggie. Suddenly, a Garchomp, followed by a Salamence and a Druddigon approached the two dragons. "What have we here?" asked the Garchomp. "A new member of our faith?" he added. "Ehh, nah, just looking around," said Reggie. The Garchomp just glared at him. "I see, allow me to introduce myself. I am Terrence, and the Salamence is Sally, and the Druddigon is Rawhide. Both are my assistants, as I am the priest of this congregation," said the Garchomp, Terrence. "Uhh, nice to meet ya?" said Reggie, looking at Terrence. "Could we show you around?" asked Terrence. "Sure..." said Reggie in amazement.

The dragons each toured the building. More rooms than the large original one were revealed, including a pool, a ping pong court, and a dojo. It seemed like paradise to Reggie. After roughly an hour, the group was back at the entrance. "So, how do you like?" asked Terrence to Reggie. "I like... a lot!" said Reggie. "Good," said Terrence. "So will you join our ranks?" he asked. "Nah," replied Reggie. "It's cool and all, but religion ain't my thing," he added. "Hmph. I understand," said Terrence. "Welp, see ya," said Reggie, who then exited the building and walked off. Terrence then turned to Louis. "Stalk him. Find out everything he knows. Do whatever it takes to bring him in. He WILL join our religion," said Terrence. "Yes, master," said Louis, who went over to grab some high-tech gadgets and stuff them into a backpack. "I will discuss this matter with him once I get home," said Louis.

The rest of the team was still at the base. Needles was on the couch reading a book, while CT was on his laptop. Reggie opened the door and walked in. "Had fun?" asked Needles to Reggie, still reading. "Uhh, yeah," said Reggie. "Louis showed me around his cool Dracologist church and tha-" "WHAT!?" cried CT and Needles, both interrupting Reggie. "What...?" asked Reggie. CT got up and glared at Reggie while being up in his face. "You listen here, boy," said CT angrily. "You had BETTER not be around those fuckers ever again! Got it!?" shouted CT. "Why do you seem so pissed?" asked Reggie. "Do you not know how evil those Dracologists are?" asked Needles, butting in. "Well it seems that even the doormat hates them," said Reggie. "Enlighten me, since they're apparently that bad," he added. Needles set her book aside and got up. "Well, where do I start?" said Needles. "They are all racists towards non-Dragon Types and their whole religion is about killing non-Dragon types just to get into their version of heaven!" she explained. "Sounds cool," said Reggie. Needles then slapped Reggie so hard that Arceus could hear it. Arceus, who was taking a nap, woke up and looked around frantically. "What the hell was that?" said Arceus to himself. Reggie rubbed his bruised red face. "Can I get a turn?" asked CT.

Needles stood still, mouth open, for an awkwardly silent moment, then backed away, shaking. "I... I'm so sorry..." said Needles. CT laid his hand on Needles' shoulder. "Don't be," said CT. "Though can I slap him next?" he added. Reggie just sighed and shook his head. "You guys are really overreacting to this whole Dracologist fiasco, ya know," said Reggie, still rubbing his face. "That's because these guys are the worst, well, tied with Team Agro for the worst," said CT. Needles just sighed and went to sit back down. "Just... please promise me that you'll never interact with those cretins again... okay?" pleaded Needles. Reggie just stared blankly at Needles. "Do it or I'll slap you too," said CT. Reggie just rolled his eyes. "Okay fine!" cried Reggie. "I told Louis I'm already not interested... don't worry," he added, going up to his room. "Don't you think we were too hard on him?" asked Needles to CT. "Nah," said CT. "If we weren't then he would've joined those pricks," he added. "Um, we kind of sound like his parents... and that's creepy so we should stop talking about this..." said Needles. CT then realized she was right and nodded. "So... how bout that weather?"

Reggie sighed and slouched on his computer chair. "Assholes..." muttered Reggie as he booted up his computer. He then grabbed a Pecha drink from his nearby mini-fridge and opened it. Everything seemed to be going normally until about two minutes into Reggie logging onto Pokechan. His computer screen began distorting and emitting static. "What the fuck?" said Reggie. He smacked the side of his monitor, thinking it'll fix the "problem". "There is nothing wrong with your monitor," said a familiar voice. "WHAT THE HELL!" cried Reggie, looking around frantically. "Do you not remember me?" said the voice. Suddenly, an image of Louis appeared on Reggie's monitor, then his webcam's "On" light shined. "Wha... what the hell do you want!?" cried Reggie. "You," said Louis. Reggie stood silent for a moment. "Dude... I don't roll that way, I told you," said Reggie. Louis facepalmed. "Not like THAT, you idiot!" cried Louis. "I want you... to join me and the Dracologists," he added. "Yeah... about that..." said Reggie. "You cannot refuse, Reginald," said Louis. "I have all I need to blackmail you into joining," he added. "Did you seriously just call me Reginald..." said Reggie. Louis just sighed. "Did you not hear what I just said? I can blackmail you with anything at anytime! Like,... ohh, what's this? Erotic images of that Haxorus that works at the Police station?" said Louis, intrigued. "Hey! Those are private!" cried Reggie. "They won't be for long," said Louis, chuckling. "I'm serious... you had better not-" Reggie was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Hello? Reggie are you there?" asked Needles, who was knocking on the door. "Uhhh... just a minute!" cried Reggie, trying to rid Louis from his computer. "Fine..." said Needles, waiting patiently. "What's the matter Reginald? Do you not want Needles to see those nude images of her you've saved to your hard drive?" said Louis out loud. "Who!?" cried Needles. "Hey I don't even have any of those!" cried Reggie, still fiddling with his computer. Needles impatiently broke the door down. Startled, Reggie panicked and laid his back on the monitor, trying to cover it up. "Nothing to see here! Just, uh... watching a video! That's all!" said Reggie nervously. "So am I," said Louis. "Reggie trying to cover up the fact that he has erotic images of various females around Morado Town AND talking to a Dracologist! Hilarious!" he added. "Dracologist..." repeated Needles, crossing her arms. She glared at Reggie then the monitor. "Needles... I can expla-" Needles then grabbed the webcam and looked dead into it. "My... you have lovely eyes," said Louis. "The murder within them makes them rather enchanting," he added. Immediately after, Needles crushed the webcam in her hand. "Wow, bitch. Way to take a compliment," said Louis. "Reggie, why are you talking to this guy," said Needles in an angry tone. "I'm not..." said Reggie, unplugging his computer promptly afterwards. "See? Also you owe me a new webcam," said Reggie.

Needles crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Listen, me, CT, and June are going on an escort mission. You stay here and watch Sparky," said Needles. "What, so now all of a sudden I'm a babysitter?" replied Reggie. "Oh please, you're the baby. Remember what happened with Razor?" said Needles. "Hey, Razor was a dangerous criminal," replied Reggie. "Right. One that I arrested, not to brag. But you did blow us off," replied Needles. Reggie just growled and sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll watch over your dumb kid. When's his bedtime?" said Reggie. "Oh hush, he's not THAT young," said Needles. "He calls you his mommy and he thinks there are Dark-Types under his bed. He's THAT young," said Reggie. Needles just sighed. "Just don't get him killed..." she said. "We'll be back in a few hours," she added, walking out of Reggie's room. Upon Needles, CT, and June leaving, the house remained quiet. Too quiet.

Sparky was sound asleep, while Reggie was repairing his computer. After intense reprogramming and firewall tweaking, he had finally blocked Louis out of his computer. He celebrated by watching Skitty videos. He was so focused on said videos that he completely blocked out the outside world. He also blocked out the sounds of wings flapping and steadily getting louder. Sparky heard this sound, and his ears twitched. He woke up, yawned, and stretched, then looked around. "What's that sound?" asked Sparky curiously. His question was answered when a Hydreigon burst through his room's window and knocked Sparky across the hallway. "Filthy non-Dragon scum! You must be sacrificed!" said the Hydreigon. "And eaten by me!" said one of the Hydreigon's hands. "And me!" said the other. "Reggie! REGGIE!" cried Sparky, but there was no answer. "No one is here to help you, Ampharos. Or hear your screams," said the Hydreigon. "Or hear our mouths devouring you alive!" said one of the Hydreigon's hands. "I call his juicy legs," said the other. Panicking, Sparky used Signal Beam on the Hydreigon. The Hydreigon roared in agony as the light ripped through his flesh, tearing through and cutting it. Reggie exited his room and went to check on Sparky. "Hey Sparky do we have any beer aro-" he saw the Hydreigon bleeding on the floor. "What the hell is going on...!?" cried Reggie. "I don't know!" cried Sparky. "He came through the window and a-" Sparky was interrupted by another Hydreigon crashing through another window. "Come with us or else!" said the Hydreigon.

Suddenly, a Kingdra, a Dragonite and a Gyarados crashed in, and all surrounded Reggie and Sparky. "What the hell do you want from us!?" cried Reggie. "Funny you should ask," said a familiar voice. Emerging from the mob of Dragons was Louis, with a devlish grin. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," said Louis. Remember, you are outnumbered, and your friend will not be spared when we attack you. So, will you join us?" prompted Louis. Reggie looked around, clenching his teeth. Sparky shook nervously, his tail emitting sparks. Reggie noticed this and got an idea. "Sparky... I've got a-" Reggie was cut short. "Trying to make a futile escape, hm?" said Louis. "We'll clean that rebellious mind of yours in no time! Attack!" commanded Louis. The dragons all charged at Reggie and Sparky, biting, cutting, and stabbing them both. They left enough wounds to incapacitate them, but not kill them. "Alright, let's take them to the temple," commanded Louis. And with that, the dragons all dragged Reggie and Sparky away, but not before setting the Team November base on fire. 


	11. Chapter 8 Part 2: Burning with Anger

Reggie was unconcious. Barely breathing. Only now had he began to wake up. He looked around, unfamiliar with his surroundings. He was sitting in a chair, not tied or bound to it in any way. He got up and looked around more. "Sparky?" called out Reggie. "I... I'm over here..." whimpered Sparky weakly. Reggie looked around until he found Sparky, locked in a closet, tied to a chair and covered in bruises. Blood was pouring from his mouth and he had a black eye. He could barely see anything, let along Reggie. "Oh my Arceus!" cried Reggie. "What did they DO to you!?" Sparky coughed up some blood and turned to Reggie. "They... they hurt me..." said Sparky. "They told me I'm not good enough to live... that I'm better off dead... I just wanna go home..." said Sparky, sounding as if he was about to cry. Reggie stood silent for a moment. He felt he was about to cry as well, but instead was filled with anger. "We're going home, alright," said Reggie. "But not before I make these fuckers pay for what they did to you," he added. He got Sparky out of the closet and began untying him. "Can you walk?" asked Reggie, right before untying the final knot. "I... I'll try..." whimpered Sparky. He stood for a second, then fell, his left leg bending sideways. Sparky cried in pain but Reggie quickly covered his mouth. "Alright. We're gonna get out of here, but you gotta promise me you'll keep quiet," said Reggie. Suddenly, a nearby door opened. Louis then entered the room, grinning and clasping his claws together. "Going so soon, Reginald?" asked Louis.

Meanwhile, Needles, CT and June had successfully completed the escort mission. They waved goodbye to the client and began walking home. "That Pokemon was rather generous," said Needles. "I'll say!" said June, counting the Poke in the bag he had given the team. "Well I'm beat," said CT. "I can't wait to get home and lay dow... oh my Arceus WHAT HAPPENED!?" cried CT as he saw the base on fire. "I'll take care of it!" cried June, putting out the fire with Hydro Pump. "This can't he happening.. this can NOT be happening..." said Needles, panicking. June had put the fire out, but the base was still in terrible shape. Charred wood and steel still fell from the burned building. "What do we do now...?" asked Needles. "We'll stay with Brenda for the night," said CT. "In the morning we're gonna find out who're the sons of bitches that did this," added CT. "I bet it's those Dracologists Reggie talked to," replied Needles, crossing her arms. "If they are then I'll personally kill Reggie myself!" cried CT. "Guys! You're jumping to conclusions!" cried June. "For all we know, Reggie's probably in there, crushed by a block of wood or something!" he added. "Don't try to cheer me up!" cried CT. "We should probably go in and salvage whatever we can before moving to Brenda's, though," he added. With that, CT went into the wrecked building. "Be careful..." said Needles as CT walked in. "Hey, uh... Needles?" asked June. "What is it, June?" replied Needles. "I... um..." stuttered June, trying to think of what to say. "You and CT both seem to hate these Dracologist guys. Why's that?" asked June. Needles just pointed to the burned base and said "That's why". June just sighed. "You don't even know if... nevermind," said June, sitting down. CT returned from the building. "Nothing's in there worth salvaging," said CT. "I couldn't find Reggie or Sparky in there, either," he added. "Do you know of they're okay?" asked Needles, worried. CT just shook his head no. "Welp, we'd better head for Brenda's place," said CT.

"You... did YOU do this!?" shouted Reggie, talking about Sparky's critical condition. "Who, me? I would never!" said Louis in an innocent tone. Reggie growled angrily. "I am NOT in the mood for your bullshit right now!" roared Reggie. "Now tell me who did this, or I'll turn you into a FlyGONE!" Louis just shook his head and crossed his arms. "That was a horrible pun," remarked Louis. "But if you must know, I did not pummel him," said Louis. "A few of my Dracologist friends, on the other hand..." he added. "You son of a bitch..." said Reggie. "Terrence will rip you a new asshole when he finds out about this!" he cried. "WHEN he finds out, Reginald?" replied Louis. "He was the one who told me to do this!" he added. "You did not want to join us when we asked nicely, so now, it's come to this," said Louis, followed by a chuckle. "Oh, by the way. My friends also burned your house down. So, will you join our ranks?" he asked. "No..." Reggie muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry, I did not hear you," said Louis. "NO!" shouted Reggie. "You beat up my friend, you burn down my house, you threaten to blackmail me, and yet you STILL think I'm joining your cultist religion?! No! Fuck that, fuck you, and FUCK YOUR RELIGION!" shouted Reggie in a furious tone. "Temper, temper," said Louis, waving his finger left and right. "I'LL SHOW YOU TEMPER!" shouted Reggie, using Dragon Rush on Louis. He hit him so hard that he embedded him into a nearby wall. "Come on, Sparky! We're leaving!" cried Reggie, picking Sparky up and hoisting him over his shoulders.

The rest of Team November had made themselves at home at Brenda's greenhouse. "I'm so sorry to hear about your loss," said Brenda. "You're all welcome to stay as long as you need," she added. "Thanks, Brenda. Knew we could count on you," said CT as he laid on a bed. "I just can't believe Reggie would do this to us..." said Needles, sitting on another nearby bed. "What makes you think Reggie's the one who did this? Did you see him actually burn down your house?" asked Brenda. "No... he was talking to a Dracologist, though," replied Needles. "What did he say? I'm not much of an interrogator, but I think you should hear his side of the story before you point fingers at him," said Brenda. Needles just sighed. "You're right. He did unplug his computer after I walked in on him," said Needles. "But I'm not sure what that means," she added, shrugging. "Well, do you think you can talk to him about it?" asked Brenda. "Yes," replied Needles. "Without your claws around his neck...?" asked Brenda. "That... I'm not sure..." replied Needles. "Wow, I always thought you were the nice one," said Brenda. "I'm sorry, I'm just... shocked. I don't know what to believe anymore..." said Needles, rubbing her temples. "Like I said, ask him calmly what happened," said Brenda as she poured a cup of herbal tea. "I'm sure he's just as mad about this matter as you are. Would you like some tea?" said Brenda. "Oh, no thank you," said Needles. "I guess I'll ask him what happened. In the morning. Until then, I'm going to sleep," said Needles. "Alright. Sweet dreams," said Brenda, smiling. "Good night," replied Needles. And with that, Needles fell asleep.

Reggie flew around for what seemed like forever, Sparky still slung over his shoulders. "Arceus, where's the exit?" asked Reggie to himself. "It's right this way," said a deep voice. "Thanks. Wait who was that!?" cried Reggie. Suddenly Terrence leapt in front of Reggie, grinning. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?" asked Terrence. "Get the fuck out of my way," growled Reggie. "Oh come now, no need for such harsh language in the house of the Almighty Rayquaza," said Terrence. "Don't you bullshit me, asshole," replied Reggie. "Whatever do you mean?" asked Terrence innocently. "The whole burning down my house, hurting the Ampharos I'm carrying on my back right now, the list goes on," said Reggie. "Well..." said Terrence. "We just wanted you to be part of our faith!" he added. Reggie stood silent with a straight face. He then laid Sparky on the ground and cracked his neck. "Come closer, so I can grab that faith of yours and shove it up your ass," said Reggie. "Is that a threat?" growled Terrence. "Do you need to see it?" replied Reggie. "Guards! We have a free thinker among our kind!" shouted Terrence. Suddenly, Sally and Rawhide appeared and grabbed Reggie's arms. "Take him to the dungeon," said Terrence. "And the non-Dragon scum to the execution chamber. He will be sacrified first thing in the morning," he added. "I'm not letting you get away with this..." muttered Reggie. "Oh, but I already have!" said Terrence. "Hold him still," said Terrence. He then used Dragon Rush on Reggie, causing him to faint. "Now, off to the dungeon with him!" said Terrence. Sparky tried to crawl away, but Terrence impaled him in the leg with his claw and lifted him up, resulting in Sparky screaming in pain. "Help me! Someone!" cried Sparky. "No one will help you, child," said Terrence, grinning. With that, Terrence slammed Sparky on the ground and dragged him to a room filled with cages and shoved Sparky inside it. There were many other Pokemon inside nearby cages, a Glaceon being next to Sparky. Terrence locked the cage and shut the door, leaving the room pitch black.

Sparky was scared, hurt and confused. He doesn't know where he is or why they're doing this to him. He was just scared. He wanted to cry but couldn't in fear of being beaten more. However, he did let out a few sniffles. "Psst, hey, kid," said a female voice next to Sparky. "Wh... who's there? Don't hurt me... please..." replied Sparky. "Don't worry, they won't come back until morning," said the female. "You're an Ampharos, right? Do you know Flash?" said the female. "Y... yes..." said Sparky. "Then use it. Nothing will happen, I promise," said the female. Sparky then used Flash and lit up the room. Almost every Pokemon was startled and freaked out, causing Sparky to disengage Flash. "No no, keep using it, nothing will happen," said the female. Sparky was hesitant at first, but used Flash again. Eventually the startled Pokemon became used to the light. "Who... who was that?" asked Sparky. "Me," said the female, which turned out was coming from the Glaceon in the cage right beside Sparky. "Oh my Arceus... they've got you bad..." said the Glaceon. "Why... why are they doing this to us?" asked Sparky. "Because they're psychos," said the Glaceon. "They've been doing this for years. Abusing and torturing non-Dragon types for years, and sometimes, SOMETIMES, they'll give us the peace of death," she said. "Well... you don't look to bad... maybe they went easy on you?" asked Sparky, not noticing any visible wounds on the Glaceon. "Or so you think... they're leaving me in here to starve to death," said the Glaceon, whose stomach growled right after. She put her paws on her stomach and sighed. "I just wish that one day I'll be able to escape this hellhole and go back home... maybe get some grub on the way. But I don't know when, or if, that'll happen..." said the Glaceon. "Shut up and keep it down in there! And turn that damn light off!" shouted one of the inmates. With that, Sparky disengaged his Flash and sighed. 


	12. Chapter 8 Part 3: Operation Kick Ass

Morning came. Only two days had Needles been in the rescue team and already she had to spend the night at a friend's house. Needles woke up, stretched, and yawned, then got out of bed, accidentally stepping on June. "Ow!" cried June. "June! What are you doing on the floor?" asked Needles. "Brenda ran out of beds so I had to sleep on the floor..." said June. "Aww," said Needles remorsefully. June the got up and rubbed his back. "I'm guessing we don't have any missions to do today, with our mailbox being burned down and all..." said June. "We should still look for CT," said Needles. "He's outside, talking to the police," said June. "Turned out that it really was the Dracologists who burned down our house," he added. Needles growled. "I knew it..." said Needles. "But they don't know where Reggie is, just sayin'," said June. "And Sparky?" asked Needles. "No idea where he is either," said June. "Don't worry, we'll find out where they are soon," he added, rubbing Needles' back. "I hope so..." said Needles, worried. "Come on, let's go outside," said June.

June and Needles went outside to find CT and Brenda talking to Gallardo and a shiny Haxorus. "Yep, we did some looking around. This is the sure sign of a Dracologist hate crime," said Gallardo. "How do you know?" said CT. "Well, I managed to get a hold of Emile of Team Agro and interrogated him about the matter. His specific words were 'What? Burn down someone's house? As much as I hate those guys I wouldn't go so far as to burn their house down. That's just cold'", said Gallardo. "Did you arrest him while you talked to him?" asked CT. "He's been on parole for a few mont- What did he do..." said Gallardo. "He built a pit of quicksand in the Calming Forest and almost killed a few of my team members with it," said CT. "Also he stole June's Barbie dolls and June really wants them back," added CT. "Uhh... they're for... human anatomy study!" cried June. Gallardo and the Haxorus looked at June. "Uh huh..." said Gallardo. "Anyway, they're most likely at the Dracologist temple a few miles from here. The building is made of some odd, unbreakable material, but I'm sure you guys can be creative," said Gallardo. "What makes you say that?" asked Needles. "Hey, you managed to apprehend a dangerous criminal WE couldn't catch," said Gallardo. "I'm not sure if that implies I can arrest every wrongdoer in this town but okay," said Needles, shrugging. "Look, I'm sorry I doubted you at first, Needles," said Gallardo. "Please don't let me down on this one," he added. Needles just sighed and crossed her arms. "Alright," said Needles. "Anyways, we'll quarantine that area you mentioned, and bust Emile's ass while we're at it," said Gallardo. "Meanwhile, you guys bust Terrence's ass," he added. "Gladly," replied CT. With that, Gallardo and the Haxorus left. "We'd better get going," said CT. "Count me out," said Brenda. "Always," replied CT. With that, the rest of Team November headed for the coordinates Gallardo had written on a piece of paper he handed to CT.

Sparky was nervous. He hadn't slept all night. He didn't know if morning had came, as the chambers he was being held in lacked any windows, and was still as dark as ever. "Psst, kid. I've got an idea, but I need your help with it," said the Glaceon. "I'll see if I can get your wounds healed too if you can help," she added. "W... what? And how?" asked Sparky. "When the guards come, use Flash. While they're blinded, we'll jump 'em. Think you can do that?" asked the Glaceon. "I... I'll try..." said Sparky. "Try won't be enough. This is a yes or no question," said the Glaceon. "Uh... alright, I guess..." said Sparky. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Rawhide and a Haxorus walked in. "Alright, Weedles. Your time of death has come!" shouted the Haxorus. "When they open the cages... do it!" whispered the Glaceon to Sparky. Sparky nodded in agreement. The cages of an Ursaring and a Rampardos were opened, and both Pokemon were forced to the ground. "Now!" cried the Glaceon. As commanded, Sparky used Flash, the two apprehended Pokemon covering their eyes while the Dracologist slave masters were blinded. The Rampardos then used Head Smash on the Haxorus, crushing his ribcage and killing him. The Ursaring attacked Rawhide using Slash, but his hand was cut up by Rawhide's Rough Skin ability. The Rampardos broke open a few cages, freeing the Pokemon inside. "Shit! I need backup!" cried Rawhide as he fled from the prisoner chamber. The Pokemon all continued to free the prisoners until they were all out of their cages, including Sparky and the Glaceon. Sparky fell on his face and struggled to get up. "Oh my... you can't get up?" asked the Glaceon. Sparky shook his head no. "Don't worry, I'll help!" said a Gardevoir that was among the prisoners. She used Heal Pulse on Sparky, instantly healing his severe wounds. Sparky then got up and looed at his hands. "Th... thank you!" said Sparky. "Thank me later. Go! Hurry!" cried the Gardevoir as she fled the chambers. "She's right," said the Glaceon. "Let's go," she added. Sparky and the Glaceon then joined the mob of prisoners as they scattered around the temple.

Meanwhile, Team November had reached the temple. The same black building Reggie saw the day before. "This must be it," said CT. "Let's do this quick. Just looking at this thing gives me the creeps..." he added. "Me too," said Needles. "So, how do we do this?" asked June. CT walked up to the door and knocked. "Seems pretty damn hard..." said CT. Suddenly, a Salamence flew up from the top of the building and attacked the group. "Shit!" cried CT as he jumped out of the way. "You non-Dragon scum are not welcome here! Turn back before I purge you all in holy fire!" roared the Salamence. CT just growled and attacked the Salamence using Brave Bird. The Salamence was knocked to the ground while CT winced from the recoil damage. June then jumped on the Salamence, trying to hold it down. "Augh! Get your filthy hands off of me, vermin!" cried the Salamence. "Why not take it easy? Maybe have a drink!" cried June, using Scald in the Salamence's face. Its eyes were hurt by the boiling hot water and it roared in pain. June was still trying to hold it down. "I could use some help over here!" cried June. After recovering, CT ran to the Salamence and grabbed its neck. Needles ran to the Salamence as well and used Toxic Spikes. "Watch where you step," commented Needles. CT and June both nodded. "You filthy vermin will pay for this!" Augh!" cried the Salamence, who stepped on the Toxic Spikes. It roared in pain once again. "If I go down, you're all going down with me!" Suddenly, the sky turned bluish-purple. There was a twinkle in the sky. "Shit! Run!" cried CT. "Why?" asked June. "No time! Just do it!" cried CT. Meteors began to fall from the sky at great speed. The Salamence had used Draco Meteor on itself in an attempt to kill Team November. Two meteors hit the Salamence and a third one clipped its head off. The meteors continued to fall, one almost hitting Needles. After the attack, the sky regained its sky blue color. "Thank Arceus that's over..." said Needles. The team turned their attention to the door and noticed that one of the meteors had dented it significantly. "Pff, unbreakable, huh?" asked CT, who walked up to the door and punched it, causing it to fly open. "Alright, team. We're in. Let's go," said CT.

The prisoners continued to run rampant through the temple. Sparky and the Glaceon just stood in a hallway with prisoners running around. "So what do we do know?" asked Sparky. "I don't know, I didn't think we'd make it this far..." said the Glaceon, shrugging. Her stomach then grumbled. "Uhh, I know this is a bad time... but what's your name?" asked Sparky. The Glaceon put one paw on her forehead and another on her tummy. "Oh right... I never told you my name..." said the Glaceon. "Well, I'm Floe. How about you?" asked the Glaceon. "I'm Sparky," said Sparky. "Now that the formalities are done, we should get go-" Floe was knocked and flung into a wall by a rampaging Conkeldurr. "Floe!" cried Sparky. Sparky then ran to Floe, who had a red bump on her head and left a dent, along with some blood, on the wall. Sparky placed his flipper on Floe's scar. "Are you okay?" asked Sparky, worried. "I'm fine..." said Floe, getting up. "But we have to move!" she cried, followed by her stomach rumbling again. Sparky thought for a minute but had an idea. "Is there a kitchen or something around here?" asked Sparky curiously. "Um... I believe it's this wa-" Floe was grabbed by Sparky right after she pointed to the direction of the kitchen. "Great! Let's go!" cried Sparky as they ran.

Meanwhile, June, Needles and CT looked around for both of their capvite teammates, but secretly prioritizing looking for Sparky. "Any sign of him?" asked CT. "Him? I thought we were looking for Reggie AND Sparky," said Needles. "Eh, I'm not in much of a rush to look for Reggie," said CT. Needles groaned and crossed her arms. Suddenly, Needles was knocked down by a mysterious force that resembled a Dragon Rush. "Needles!" cried June. "What the hell was that!?" cried CT, getting into a battle ready position. The figure was a Dragonite, looming over Needles. "Reggie? Is that you...?" asked June. The Dragonite stayed silent for a minute until uttering "Yeah, it's me...". "Great!" said CT. "Now we can look for Sparky and get o-" he was interrupted when Reggie grabbed him and June by their necks. Reggie had noticably blood red eyes. "Reggie! The fuck... the fuck has gotten into you!?" demanded CT, still being gagged. "You fuckers ain't going nowhere but the Sacrifical Pits!" said Reggie. "Needles! Ack... help!" cried June. Needles was unconcious from the ambush, barely breathing. "She's sleeping like a baby, heh," said Reggie. "And she'll stay that way long after we kill her," he added, chuckling. "You... you son of a bitch! What did these fuckers do to you!?" roared CT. "None of your Arceus damn business," said Reggie. With that, he bashed both of their heads together, knocking them both out. "Louis, bring the bitch with us," said Reggie to Louis, who had followed behind. "Gladly... brother..." said Reggie, grabbing Needles' tail and proceding to drag her across the floor. The two dragons then flew to a large room, shutting the door behind them as to not show what is going on inside. 


	13. Chapter 8 Part 4: Jailbroken

The room was quiet. Needles had just now began to regain conciousness. She found herself lying on her face in glittering sand. Or so it seemed. Needles wiped the sand off her face and dusted off her hands. She attempted to get up but couldn't seem to. She looked down to find herself buried up to her waist in the sand. She strugged to pull herself out and get free but couldn't. "Help! Someone!" cried Needles. "Oh, we'll help you alright," said Terrence, approaching Needles. "Help you plunge into the fiery depths of Hell where you and all the filthy non-Dragon scum belong!" shouted Terrence angrily. Needles sulked into her "hole" while Terrence stared her down. "Hm," said Terrence. "You're awfully beautiful... for a non-Dragon vermin..." he added. Needles did not kow wheter to feel flattered or disturbed. June, who was on a nearby platform beside CT, both with nooses around their necks, growled. "June!" cried Needles. Terrence then slapped Needles across the face. Needles' mouth dropped open, gasping, while she placed her hand on her face. "No interacting with the fellow scum before sacrifice," said Terrence. "It's a violation of the tome," he added. June growled and thrashed trying to break free, but Reggie held him back. "Easy there scum. You'll be joining your waifu in Hell momentarily," said Reggie. "Shut up! I'mgonna get you back for turning on us like this!" cried CT. "Sure you will, hehe," said Reggie tauntingly. A few moments later, various Dragon-Types walked into the area in viewing seats roughly eight feet above everyone else. After just a minute, all of the seats had filled. "Wh... what's going on?" asked Needles, looking around. "We're about to begin..." said Terrence, grinning maniacally.

Sparky and Floe continued running and dodging rampaging escaped prisoners until they reached a double door. "What has gotten INTO you, kid!?" cried Floe. "And what are we doing at the kitchen!?" she added. Sparky just smirked and waved his eyebrows. "...oh, I see what you're doing," said Floe, smirking as well. "Let's do it," said Sparky. He opened the door and held it open for Floe, who walked in. "Why thank you," said Floe. Sparky then followed suit. Sparky looked around until he found another door with a lock on it. Floe grabbed the lock and shook it. "It's locked," said Floe, her stomach grumbling. "Not if I can help it!" cried Sparky. He used Power Gem on the lock, breaking it and causing the door to fling open. It revealed a pantry, full of bread. Sparky reached into the pantry, took out a piece of bread, and placed it in front of Floe. Floe looked at the bread, then Sparky, then the bread again, then Sparky again, her mouth open. "Th... thank you... so much..." said Floe, right before devouring the bread in mere seconds. "Would you like another?" asked Sparky. "...yes..." said Floe, in a somewhat needy tone. Sparky happily handed her more bread, which she once again devoured. "Oh... pardon me..." said Floe, wiping crumbs off her face and blushing. "You probably think I'm a wild Pokemon now or something..." she added, looking away. "No it's fine!" said Sparky. "You are hungry, aren't you?" he asked. "Right... but we should really get going..." replied Floe. "I'm surprised we haven't been disco-" Floe was interrupted by a loud thud. Sally and Rawhide appeared, and they both looked really pissed. "You!" shouted Rawhide. "The boss is pissed with you both for unleashing the sacrifices!" he added. "Now we're gonna have to round them up and offer them all at once, starting with YOU!" roared Sally. "Run!" cried Floe. The two dragons charged at them, and were blocked at the last second by Floe using Barrier. The dragons shattered the barrier by ramming it head on but hurt their heads, disorienting them both briefly. This gave Sparky and Floe time to run, which they did. The two dragons, now more enraged than before, followed in hot pursuit.

Terrence stood with his arms crossed, mumbling. "I grow impatient..." growled Terrence. "If they're not done rounding up the prisoners in five minutes, we're starting without them," he added. Suddenly, Sally and Rawhide burst through the doors, panting. "We lost them, the ones that started this mess," said Sally, out of breath. "Arceus damn it! Imbeciles!" roared Terrence. "You both are to be punished for your insolence later. For now, we will begin with the sacrifice," said Terrence. "B-but, your highness," said Rawhide. "The pris-" "SILENCE," roared Terrence. "We're doing the sacrifice NOW, and nothing will stop us!" he shouted. Rawhide just shrugged, going along with it. "Uh, okay?" replied Rawhide. Reggie nudged his former teammates, grinning. "This'll be fun," said Reggie. "Lemme guess, you're just gonna push us down and we'll be hanged?" said CT. Reggie stood silent for a second and growled. He then shoved both CT and June off the platform, causing them to be gagged by their nooses. "Reggie! You idiot!" growled Terrence. "We did not give you the signal to execute the scum!" he added. "So?" said Reggie, shrugging. Terrence growled. "You're an idiot... we shouldn't have bothered converting you..." he said. "Sally! Remove the device!" commanded Terrence. "Device..?" asked Needles to herself, still partially buried. Sally tackled Reggie and reached for the back of his head with her mouth. She then bit a chip and ripped it off, taking some of Reggie's skin off with it. Reggie obviously screamed in pain. "What the hell is going on!? And why can't I remember how to do math!?" cried Reggie. "Dispose of him. The almighty Rayquaza must recieve its offerings," said Terrence. "Gladly," said Sally. "What!?" cried Reggie. "Ain't no one disposing of no one here! ...wait what the fuck did I just say?" asked Reggie, right before being hit by a Dragon Rush from Sally. CT and June were still being hung, but CT got an idea. He swung a little on the noose, gradually gaining momentum. "CT! Wha... what the hell are you doing!?" cried June, choking on his noose. "This," said CT, using Blaze Kick on the platform once he felt his foot touching it. The platform caught fire, and the fire spread to the nooses and burned them up. CT and June fell to the floor, coughing. "Okay!" said June, getting up and then clearing his throat. "We've gotta get Needles then we-" June was interrupted by a sudden crash through the door.

It was many of the prisoners charging in to get revenge on the Dracologists. "Shit..." said Terrence, backing away a bit. All of the prisoners capable of flight charged into the seats and attacked the audience, with bloodshed occuring on both sides. The others charged at Terrence and, unintentionally, Needles. "Shit! They're gonna trample Needles!" cried June. "Oh, will they?" said Terrence, grinning. Terrence then stood directly behind Needles and flailed his arms. "Hey, you want me? Come get me!" yelled Terrence. The mob fell for the taunt and charged at Terrence and Needles. Needles let out a small "eep!" and braced herself for impact."NO!" cried June. He quickly ran to Needles and stood in front of her, using Iron Defense. The mob tackled June, but he still stood, while the rest chased after Terrence. The Pokemon that attacked June by mistake backed off, and went after Terrence as well. Needles stopped bracing herself and looked up, noticing June in front of her, covered in bruises. June then fell flat on his face. "June!" cried Needles. "He'll be fine," said CT, walking up to Needles while the mob chased Terrence. "In the meantime, let's get you out of there," said CT, grabbing Needles' hands and pulling. "But, what about Sparky? And Reggie?" asked Needles. Reggie flew up to the group, also covered in scars. "Who called the Swagonite?" asked Reggie. "Never say that again," said CT to Reggie, still trying to pull Needles out. "Lend a hand, will you?" asked CT. "Fine," said Reggie. Reggie grabbed Needles by the horn and brutally uprooted her from the ground. Needles screamed so loud that Arceus could hear it. Arceus rubbed his ears with his hoof and looked around. "What the fuck is that noise..." asked Arceus to himself. "Be glad June isn't concious to see that," said CT. "Whatever," said Reggie. Needles rubbed her horn. "That hurt, asshole!" cried Needles. "Thanks for saving me, Reggie! You're welcome!" said Reggie. "Sorry..." said Needles, still rubbing her horn. "Where's Sparky?" asked Needles. "Good question," said Reggie. "Let's see if he's in that angry mob that's cornering that Dracologist asshole!" he added.

Sparky and Floe were hiding in a closet for the past hour, still wondering if they had lost Sally and Rawhide. "Do you think they're gone...?" asked Sparky worriedly. "I don't know, I'm afraid to check..." said Floe. Sparky was afraid too. But he knew he had to be brave if he wanted to get out of this hellhole. "I'll check..." said Sparky. He got up and opened the door slowly, then peeked out and looked around. "I don't see them..." said Sparky. "Do you think it's safe?" asked Floe. "I... I don't know..." said Sparky, leaving the closet. "We won't know until we look..." he added. "You're right..." said Floe, getting up and following Sparky out of the closet. "Where do we go now?" she asked. "Well I came here with, um, a friend," said Sparky. "I'd have to see if he's still here," he added. "Mind if I tag along?" asked Floe. Sparky's tail lit up and he blushed. He had a nervous smile and looked at Floe, wagging his tail eagerly. "What?" asked Floe. "S-s-s-sure!" said Sparky excitedly. "Are you okay?" asked Floe. "Never better!" said Sparky. "Uhh, okay. If you say so," said Floe. "Anyway, we should get going," she said. The two Pokemon then walked around the temple, noticing Terrence running towards them and an angry mob in hot pursuit. "Shit!" cried Floe. "Sparky, get behind me!" she said, using Barrier. Terrence ran past them while the mob hit the barrier head-on, pushing Floe back. "We have to go another way!" cried Floe. "But where!?" said Sparky. The mob then ran around Floe and Sparky and continued chasing Terrence. "...never mind..." said Floe, perking her ears. "Heh... you're kinda cute with your ears like that..." said Sparky. "What?" said Floe, her ears perking back up. "Nothing..." said Sparky, blushing and burying his face in his flippers. "Anyways..." said Floe. "Let's keep going. I don't think it's much farther now," she added. She was right. After about a ten minute walk, they reached the exit.

"Um, Floe?" asked Sparky. "Hm?" replied Floe, turning to Sparky. "I... I... um, I..." said Sparky, stuttering and his face turning red. "Are you okay, Sparky?" asked Floe. "I like you!" cried Sparky, still red. He hid his face behind his flippers again, shaking. Floe just sighed and sat down. "Sparky, listen..." said Floe. "You're cute and all, but..." Sparky peeked from behind his flippers. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be with you... not now..." said Floe. "B-but, why!?" cried Sparky. "I-I've never felt this way about anyone before! You're... you're special to me!" cried Sparky. "I'm sorry..." said Floe. "But I really need to go," she added. "Where...?" asked Sparky. "To look for my old rescue team," replied Floe. "B-but, can't it wait!? You can look for them later! I've already lost my sister, but Arceus damn it I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU!" shouted Sparky. His little eyes were filled with tears. Floe just bit her lip. "Sparky... I promise you this," said Floe. "I'll come back for you one day. Today is not that day..." she added, placing her paw on the door and slowly opening it. She looked out to see the rest of Team November outside. "This must be your friend, um, friends," said Floe. "I'll leave you to them, but I really need to go," she added. "W-wait!" cried Sparky. Floe stepped outside and used Hail, activating her Snow Cloak ability. Sparky ran outside to look for Floe, but couldn't find her. He fell on the ground sobbing, right in front of Needles. "Sparky!" cried Needles, kneeling down to Sparky and picking him up. "Well the gang's all here," said Reggie. "What say we head home a-" he was interrupted by June smacking him on the back of the head. "Sparky... what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Needles. Sparky stopped sobbing long enough to answer. "I've found love at first sight..." said Sparky. 


	14. Chapter 9: Landfill

The reuinted team continued walking until they reached Brenda's greenhouse. "What are we doing here...?" asked Sparky, still sobbing. "Oh right... Reggie and Sparky don't know what happened to our base..." said CT. "I do," said Reggie. "That bastard Louis told me. Kid, those Dracologist pricks burned our house down," said Reggie bluntly. Sparky was shocked. He buried his face in his flippers then looked up. "Well... at least we're all okay... aren't we?" asked Sparky. "Aww you're right," said Needles. "Thank Arceus we're all okay and that we di-" Needles was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Reggie. "My computer! Oh my Arceus!" cried Reggie. He then flew away from the team and headed for the burned base. Needles just sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I worry about that Dragonite..." said Needles. June placed his hand on Needles' shoulder. "No need to. It's unnesecary stress," said June, followed by a chuckle. Needles just rolled her eyes. "He's rude, sure. But that doesn't mean he's not on our team," said Needles. "Meh," said June, who just shrugged. "Hey, whatever happened with all that money we've recieved?" asked Needles. "Uhh... what money?" asked June. "The bounty from Razor? The money from that escort mission?" asked Needles. "Oh!" exclaimed June. "We're using it to repair the base. Why?" asked June. "Well... maybe we could get Reggie a little something?" proclaimed Needles. June just blinked. "Are you alright?" asked June. "I'm fine, why?" asked Needles. "This is Reggie we're talking about... the guy who's... you know... an asshole?" said June. Needles just shook her head. "Your point? It won't kill you to show that we still care about him... somewhat," said Needles. June just sighed. "I guess you're right..." said June. "I'll ask CT about it. The question is, what do we get him?" said June.

Reggie flew to the burned down base. There were a few Conkeldurrs around, appearing to prepare to construct something. Reggie flew straight into the door, breaking it down. "Hey!" cried one of the Conkeldurrs. "This building is being renovated! You can't go in there!" it exclaimed. "Fuck off I need to save my loved one!" cried Reggie, who flew upstairs. The moment he landed, the floor beneath him crumbled. "Shit..." said Reggie, who resumed flying. The floor still crumbled and eventually the entire second floor hallway crumbled. "I'd better make this quick..." said Reggie. He flew to what used to be his room and opened the door. The door collapsed the moment he touched it. He looked to see that his computer was destroyed in the fire. Reggie was shocked. He flew to the computer and tried to pick it up, but the floor underneath it crumbled and sent the computer crashing down to the first floor, further destroying it. "I... my baby..." said Reggie. He then left the base without a word. He went out through a nearby window, as to not alert the already angry Conkeldurrs. "I heard something break... what did he do..." said one of the Conkeldurrs. Another Conkeldurr just shrugged. "Whatever he broke, we're gonna fix it anyway..." replied the other Conkeldurr.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was hanging out at Brenda's house, discussing Needles' idea. "I dunno..." said CT, with his arms crossed. "Why should we buy Reggie something? Did he win the Biggest Asshole Award or something?" he added. Needles facepalmed. "Sorry I want to show a little generosity to the one person you guys seem to hate behind his back..." said Needles. "Behind his back?" said June. "Me and Reggie throw hate towards each other like a ball between two paddles in pong," he remarked. Needles glared at June, causing him to lean backwards nervously. "I don't care what you two think... I think we should get him something," said Needles. "Okay fine," said CT. "Buy him whatever you want, but no more than 2,000 Poke, okay?" he added. Needles let out an excited squee. "Thank you!" said Needles. She then grabbed CT and hugged him. "Ack..." said CT, being choked accidentally by Needles hugging him. "Sorry..." said Needles, letting CT go. The sound of a door opening was heard. Reggie flew in, looking miserable. He flew by the team, carrying what appeared to be a destroyed PC tower. "Reggie...?" asked Needles, but he did not answer. "Any idea what that thing he was carrying was?" asked CT. "Looked like a PC towe... oh right. I don't think his computer survived the fire..." said June. "So, new computer is what you're thinking, I assume..." he said to Needles. "Perfect!" said Needles. "Let's wait until our base is finished with being built, then we'll put it in there. It'll be a surprise!" she said, squeeing happily again. "...you're kind of cute when you make that sound... just saying..." said June, blushing, then hiding his face.

The next few weeks for Team November were very dull. Because they lacked their own personal mailbox or address, they were unable to take rescue missions. The team passed time by listening to Brenda's stories of the original team consisting of CT, Brenda, and June, when they were young. After almost a month, Needles had decided that now would be a good time to buy the PC for Reggie. She looked around for Reggie to find him sleeping on one of the beds, cradling his destroyed PC tower. "Um... Reggie?" asked Needles. Reggie suddenly woke up and flipped out, panicking and dropping the tower on the floor. "Dammit, Needles!" cried Reggie. "Sorry... um... I've been meaning to ask you something..." said Needles. "No, you're not my type. Piss off," said Reggie. "Rude..." said Needles. "Anyways, I've been wondering. Is there any kind of computer around that you've always wanted?" asked Needles. "Well..." Reggie took out a somewhat damaged and wrinkled catalog from under his pillow, and turned to a page. He then showed the page to Needles. It was a computer designed specifically for gaming, in a purple-black finish. The monitor was roughly 30 inches, and the tower boasted that it uses an i5 processor and had 3 Terabytes of space. Shockingly, for such a PC, the price was rather cheap, at only 2,000 Poke, which was exactly Needles' budget. "Best PC ever. I've been looking at it for months but I could never afford it. I was hoping to get it with that money we've gotten from those missions, but it's all going to repairing the base..." said Reggie, followed by a sigh as he put the catalog back under his pillow. "Why do you care?" asked Reggie. "No reason... could I borrow that catalog, actually?" asked Needles. Reggie just rolled his eyes, took the catalog back out, and handed it to Needles. "I'm expecting it back," said Reggie. "Of course," said Needles. She then left the room with it. Reggie then turned on his bed. "It's not like she's actually gonna buy it... heh..." said Reggie.

Despite her word, Needles didn't return the catalog. She went with June to what seemed to be an abandoned electronics store. "Uh... are you sure this is the place?" asked Needles. "You haven't been in Morado Town long enough, Needles," said June. He opened the front door to reveal that the store was, in fact, still operating, although ran by Pokemon, unsurprisingly. Needles and June looked around to find that the computer Reggie wanted was there, but only one remained. "There it is!" cried June. "Now to get it before anyone else does!" he added, approaching the computer. Suddenly a Primeape approached and slapped June's hand as he tried to touch it. "What do you think YOU'RE doin'?" said the Primeape. "uhh... picking up this computer?" said June. "No way! I saw it first, so I'm buyin' it!" said the Primeape. "Dammit I didn't come here to fight with a buttmad Pokemon half my size..." said June. June then picked up the Primeape, stuffed it into one of his cannons, and shot it through the roof using Hydro Pump. "Come on, let's get it out of here before he comes back," said June. Needles nodded in agreement, and they successfully bought the computer. They left in the box until the day before the base was repaired finishing, where June went to set it up before Reggie could see. As soon as he was done, the Conkeldurrs grabbed June and flung him a very long distance, thinking he would damage the base like Reggie did even though the repairs were done.

Finally, the base was repaired. Team November packed their things and left Brenda's greenhouse, but not before thanking Brenda for her hospitality. "Arceus, I can't wait to finally be in my own room again. I'm tired of sharing a room with you turds," said Reggie, on the way to the base. June nudged Needles and whispered in her ear. "That's the person you made me build a computer for, just so you know," said June. Needles just rolled her eyes. "Oh, Reggie?" prompted Needles. "What" replied Reggie. "Let me know when you're going to you room. I left a surprise for you there that I'd like to show you," said Needles, followed by a giggle. "Kay," said Reggie, in a seemingly uncaring tone. CT unlocked the door, letting out a loud sigh. "Feels good to use my key again..." said CT. "Is that what you call it now?" asked Reggie. "Shut up," said CT, opening the door and letting everyone inside. CT and Sparky both flopped on the couch, while June headed to his room. Reggie headed to his room as well, with Needles following without his knowing. Right before Reggie could open the door, Needles cut in front of him. "Wait!" said Needles. Reggie groaned and rolled his eyes. "What do you WANT!?" cried Reggie. "And where the hell's my catalog!?" he added. "Well..." said Needles. "I don't think you'll be needing it after you see this..." she added, grabbing the doorknob and turning it slowly, then opening the door to reveal Reggie's dream computer in place of his old one. Reggie's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. He was speechless. "I... I can't believe..." murmured Reggie. "I convinced CT to let me use some of the money we received to buy it," said Needles. Reggie then turned to Needles, remaining silent for a minute. Needles' smiled slowly faded to a worried look as Reggie stared at her solemnly. Suddenly, Reggie hugged Needles tightly, almost crushing her. "Thanks..." muttered Reggie. Needles smiled and hugged back gently. Reggie then let go of Needles and looked around. "Don't tell anyone that happened..." said Reggie. "Oh, I won't," said Needles smiling. "Now go away and leave me in peace with my waifu," said Reggie. Needles rolled her eyes then left.

Meanwhile, back at the destroyed Dracologist temple, Terrence was pushing a machine through the door of his room. Sally walked in on him and looked at him curiously. "What are you doing, Terrence?" asked Sally. "Preparing to summon the almighty Rayquaza to assist us in the purging of the scum, that's what!" replied Terrence. Sally stared at Terrence solemnly. "And how are you going to do that..." asked Sally. Terrence patted the machine. "With this!" said Terrence. "...how?" replied Sally. Terrence groaned and shook his head. "Must I explain everything to you, woman?" said Terrence. "This is like a giant dog-whistle for Pokemon. Except it doesn't just call the Pokemon, it brings them to my control as well. I will use it to summon the Almighty Rayquaza to aid our cause with it," explained Terrence. "But... that can't be possible... or even safe... who knows how the Almighty Rayquaza will react by summoning it in such a manner?" replied Sally. "It matters not how she arrives. What matters is that Rayquaza will come and help us purge this earth of the non-dragon scum!" said Terrence, followed by an evil laugh. Sally just stared at Terrence with a stoic expression, then backed away. "You... you're insane... I can't believe you're our highest priest..." remarked Sally. "Oh... but when the Almighty Rayquaza appears because of the machine... you'll take that back. You'll be sorry... YOU'LL ALL BE SORRY!" shouted Terrence, followed by a maniacal laugh. Sally panicked, then fled the temple, leaving Terrence to laugh by himself.


	15. Chapter 10 Part 1: Optical Delusion

After about a day after Team November had returned to their old base, Team Agro had decided to go back to causing trouble. "The question is... what?" asked Emile to his team, at their base, which was an abandoned warehouse. "Well I say we fuck with those November wimps. I missed doing that," replied Vince with his arms crossed. "Always," said Emile. "The question is, how?" he added, tapping his chin while thinking. "I may have thought of something... a way we could really fuck with them AND get them in trouble too..." said Buzz. "Lay it on me," said Emile. "Hehe... lay WHAT on you?" replied Slash. Emile punched Slash in the face then turned to Buzz. "Commit a crime and blame it on November! Eh? Eh?" said Buzz. "Sounds good but it's too early for that. They've just moved into their base and they're probably too tired or something," replied Emile. "Oh, but I didn't finish..." replied Buzz. "We'll only attack Dragon-Types, because Dracologists, and say that they wanted revenge!" he added. "Ohoho, now THAT'S what I call a plan!" said Emile. "I'll take full credit for coming up with it," he added. "But I-" "Shut the fuck up," interrupted Emile. "Now... where could we find a place filled with wild Dragon-Types?" asked Emile to himself. Butch raised his hand. "What bitch? Uh, I mean, Butch..." said Emile, followed by a grin. "Uh... we could try the abandoned Safari Zone?" replied Butch. Emile glared at Butch then shook his head. "Butch you idiot... what makes you think..." "Uh, actually... it's worth a shot..." said Slash. Emile punched Slash in the face again. "I didn't say you could talk," replied Emile. "But you know what? Maybe we WILL check that place, just to humor Bitch! I mean, Butch..." said Emile. "So it's settled. If we can't find any Dragons in the Safari Zone, can we at least raise some hell while we're there?" suggested Vince. "Heh, I don't see why not," replied Emile. Emile then looked at the rest of his teammates. "Why can't you guys be like Vince? Full of ideas and not fuckin' stupid?" said Emile. "Anyways, let's go." And with that, Team Agro headed for the Safari Zone.

Meanwhile at the abandoned Safari Zone, a Zoroark mother was leaning on a tree and grooming her Zorua child. The Zorua squirmed and squeamed but the mother still continued to groom it. "Alright, Im done now," said the Zoroark, releasing her child. The Zorua leaped out of his mother's arms and shook frantically. "What's the point of grooming me anyway!? I'm just gonna get dirty again!" cried the Zorua. "Oh hush. You'll want to look nice for your father whenever he comes back, don't you?" asked the Zoroark mother. "...when IS he coming back? He said he was going to get a pack of smokes, but that was almost eight months ago..." replied the Zorua. "Um, well... Oh look I missed a spot," said the Zoroark, picking up the Zorua and frantically grooming him. Suddenly, they heard footsteps in the distance. The sound of conversing and hitting were also heard, and gradually grew louder. "Mom, what was that!?" asked the Zorua. The Zoroark clutched the Zorua and looked around. "I don't know!" she cried. It was then that she noticed Team Agro in the distance. "Boss, I see something over there," said Vince, pointing to the Zoroark. The Zoroark, panicking, hid behind a bush, still clutching her child. "I saw something move!" cried Slash, pointing to the bush. "Let's kill it!" replied Butch. The evil team then headed closer to the bush, grinning. "Samson, quick! Use your illusion!" whispered the Zoroark to her child. "To what...?" replied the Zorua, shaking. "Anything!" she replied, creating a Gyarados illusion. The Zorua followed suit and created a Servine Illusion. Emile grabbed the bush, uprooted it and flung it yards away, only to find a Gyarados hiding behind it. The Gyarados roared in anger, but Emile remained unfazed.

"Buzz, kill it," ordered Emile, pointing to the angry Gyarados. "With pleasure, boss," replied Buzz, who used Wild Charge on the Gyarados, knocking it down. The Gyarados turned into a Zoroark and rubbed her head. Team Agro was in shock and awe when they saw her. "It's a Zoroark..." said Slash in amazement. Emile smacked Slash upside the head then turned to the Zoroark. "That's for being Captain Obvious," said Emile. The Zoroark, still on her back, backed away frantically until she bumped into a concrete wall. Team Agro closed in on her until a Servine jumped from a nearby tree and scratched Emile's face. Emile's team backed away and focused on the Zoroark, while Emile battled with the Servine. After about 15 seconds of assault, Emile grabbed the Servine, threw it on the ground, then hit it in the stomach with Ice Punch. After the attack, the Servine turned into a Zorua, curled up and shedding tears. Emile, looking at the Zorua and then the Zoroark, grinned, getting an idea. "Change of plans, boys," said Emile, grabbing the Zorua by his scruff. "We don't need Dragons after all. We've got something even better..." said Emile. "What is it?" asked Butch stupidly. Emile slapped Butch in the face and pointed to the Zoroark. "Grab her, and her kid. I'll explain more on the way," said Emile. "Even though I don't need to," he added, kicking the Zoroark towards Butch. Butch grabbed the Zoroark by her waist, his large hand fitting firmly around her, and lifted her a few inches off the ground. The Zoroark scratched Butch's hand trying to get free, but to no avail. "Unhand me you ruffian!" cried the Zoroark, still scratching Butch's hand. Butch had a worried expression on his face and looked at the Zoroark he was holding. "Boss, she's hurting me..." said Butch to Emile. "I'll handle this," said Emile. He smacked the Zoroark in the face with her own child, using him like a club. "Quit being a bitch... bitch," said Emile, grinning. The Zoroark was knocked unconcious by the blow. Emile just shook his head and sucked his teeth. "Wow, bitch can't even take a hit. Anyways, let's go," said Emile. With that, Team Agro headed back to their base with their newfound prisoners.

The team reached their base. The Zoroark had regained conciousness upon arriving, still being held by Butch. She rubbed her head and looked around, scratching her head. "Whe... where a-" before she could finish, Butch flung her to Emile, who then brutally stuffed her into a pet carrying cage. It was very small, and she was cramped inside. She couldn't move at all. She was luckily positioned to look outside of the cage. Emile picked up the cage, looked the Zoroark straight in the eye, and grinned. "Lady got a name?" asked Emile. "A-A... Alyssa..." said the Zoroark. "Heh... cute name for a cute lady," replied Emile, grinning. "The scars I gave you really make your eyes stand out," he added. "Why... why are you doing this to me?" weeped Alyssa. "Because... we need your help with something," said Emile. "Help us, and we'll guarantee the safety of you and your kid," he added. "Wha... what did you do to my son!? You had better not have hurt him!" roared Alyssa, attempting to move. "Chill the fuck out..." said Emile, putting Alyssa and her cage down. "He's in a tiny-ass cage, just like you," said Emile, showing Alyssa another small cage, with the Zorua inside. "Mommy!" cried the Zorua. "Samson!" cried Alyssa. "Buzz, take the kid to the closet. He'll be there 'til we get what we want from his mommy," said Emile. Buzz then picked up Samsom's cage and took him away. "Mommy! Mommy!" cried Samson as he was taken farther and farther away from his mom. Alyssa didn't say a word, just closed her eyes and wept silently. "Hey, drama queen," said Emile, who then kicked the cage Alyssa was stuck in. "Did you not hear what I said? Help us with what we need, and we'll let you both go free," said Emile. Alyssa, tears still in her eyes, looked up at Emile, clenching her teeth and growling. "What do you want from me..." she said angrily. "Well... we've got a little... thorn in our asses, in the form of Rescue Team November,..." said Emile.

Emile explained the plan to Alyssa, with a little modification to accomadate for their new "member". "I know you can shapeshift. I saw you do it at the Safari Zone," said Emile. "A-actually, it's not shape-shifting," replied Alyssa. "It's just an illu-" Alyssa was interrupted when Emile kicked the cage, flipping it over. "You don't fool me, BITCH," growled Emile. "I SAW you do it! I'm not fuckin' stupid!" he roared. Alyssa remained quiet, shaking in her cage. "If you can help us with this plan, we promise, we'll let you AND your kid go. Make things complicated, and we'll make your death complicated," said Emile. "So will you help us or not?" he added. Alyssa just nodded her head, not uttering a word. "I can't HEAR you!" roared Emile. "Yes! I'll do it! Just leave my son alone!" cried Alyssa. "Good girl," said Emile, opening the door to Alyssa's cage. Alyssa juked herself forward, attempting to get out of the cage but couldn't. Emile rolled his eyes, put one foot on the cage, grabbed Alyssa by her leg and pulled her out. "Can't you do ANYTHING right" growled Emile. Alyssa scurried to her feet and dusted herself off. "Yes..." said Alyssa under her breath. Alyssa then looked up at Emile, who was fairly taller than her. "So, uh... what do you want me t-" Alyssa was interrupted by a slap in the face. "I didn't ask you to talk, bitch," said Emile angrily. "Here's what we're gonna do. We find some Dragons and kill 'em," said Emile. Alyssa looked around and remained quiet for a few seconds. "And that's it?" asked Alyssa. "No... stupid..." replied Emile. "You're gonna use that fancy illusion ability of yours to shapeshift!" he added. "It's not shapeshifting you idi-" Alyssa was, once again, interrupted by a slap to the face. "I've told you the Pokemon. Now you're gonna shapeshift to them when I say so... or maybe you wouldn't mind if I killed your son after all, toots?" said Emile. "NO! DON'T!" cried Alyssa. "Good," replied Emile. "We'll be heading out in a bit. We're gonna kill some Dragons, then you come in shapeshifted as a Blastoise. We'll get rid of the pathetic one and work our way up," said Emile. "Capiche?" he added. Alyssa just nodded her head in agreement, desperate to save her son. After some time, Team Agro plus Alyssa headed out. It was rather quiet back at the November base. Needles was on the couch reading and CT was out, while everyone else but Sparky was lying around bored. Reggie, lying on his face on the floor, flopped over onto his back. "Man, I'm bored as fuck..." said Reggie. "Watch your language, Reggie!" cried Needles. "Sparky could be listening," she added. "Nah, he's outside hurting himself with his own Thunder move," replied Reggie. "Wait WHAT!?" cried Needles, tossing her book aside and getting up. "I dunno. He's been doing that for almost an hour. How did you not hear the thunderbolts? said Reggie. "Oh my Arceus I thought that was just lightning... Sparky!" cried Needles as she ran outside. Once Needles left, Reggie sat up and looked around. "Hey let's talk shit about Needles behind her back," said Reggie. "Say a word and I will fucking kill you," replied June, face on the floor. "I'm kidding, sheesh. You're really defensive about your waifu, dude," replied Reggie. "She's always trying to be nice to you and yet you STILL act rude towards her? She bought you your fancy computer yesterday. Show some respect, man..." said June, getting up. Reggie got up as well and glared at June. "She told you didn't she..." growled Reggie. "Well duh, I even went shopping with her for it," replied June. "Also she said it was cute when you hugged her..." added June, followed by a glare back at Reggie. "She was the one who hugged me, dude. Calm your mantits," said Reggie. "They're not mantits! They're just... globs of fat..." replied June, looking at his chubby tummy. "And that wasn't what Needles told me... heh..." he added, giving a smirk this time. Reggie looked at June back with an eyebrow raised. "Why are you looking at me like that..." asked Reggie. "Admit it, you wanna be friends with Needles..." said June. "Right. Friends with benefits," replied Reggie sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "She's... okay. But she tries too hard to be nice to everyone," he added, crossing his arms. "That's just how she is. At least she's not an asshole like Emile or something..." replied June, shrugging. "Speaking of Emile, haven't seen him since the whole Dracologist shit," said Reggie. "I'd rather not question that..." replied June.

Meanwhile, outside, Needles ran outside and looked around frantically for Sparky. "Sparky!? Sparky, where are you!?" cried Needles, looking around. She went to the backyard, finding Sparky looking up at the sky with his arms outstretched. The clouds above him grew darker, and a sound of Thunder was heard. "Sparky!" cried Needles, running over to Sparky as fast as she could. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning coming from the dark clouds, striking Sparky with great force. After the strike, the clouds became white again. Needles stood in horror for a few seconds, then sprinted to Sparky, kneeling next to him. He had several scars all over his body and reeked of smoke. "Sparky! What's gotten into you!?" cried Needles, picking Sparky up and cradling him. "I... I don't want to live anymore..." weeped Sparky, hanging limp in Needles' arms. "But... but why!? You're so young! You have your whole life ahead of you!" cried Needles. "Jamie's dead... and now Floe's gone out of my life... I've been heartbroken too many times... I just want it to end..." replied Sparky. "Sparky..." replied Needles, getting up and lifting Sparky up with her. "We need to get you to Brenda... fast..." whimpered Needles, carrying Sparky inside. She noticed Gallardo and his crew approaching the base. Gallardo took a glance at Sparky and looked at Needles. "Good Arceus, what happened to your boy, Needles?" asked Gallardo to Needles. Before Needles could explain, Gallardo interrupted her. "Did June hurt him?" said Gallardo. "Excuse me?" replied Needles. "We're already gonna bust him for one murder. We can easily add a second one to his warrant," replied Gallardo. "Wait! What are you talking about!?" exclaimed Needles. Gallardo didn't reply. Instead he broke the front door down and rushed inside, his team following suit. Needles panicked and placed Sparky on the ground. "Please wait here Sparky, okay?" pleaded Needles to an unconcious Sparky, running inside. She looked to find the entire police form apprehending June, noticing Reggie just standing aside with his arms crossed. "Reggie... do something!" cried Needles. "Do what? If I try to stop 'em they'll bust me too," replied Reggie. "They said he killed a few Dragons. They even have footage on cams, apparently," he added. Needles was in shock. She couldn't believe that, out of all people, June would be the one to murder innocent Pokemon out of the blue. The police cuffed June and hauled him outside. Needles, nervous and in disbelief, followed them.

Gallardo pushed June out, while a shiny Haxorus and a shiny Scizor stood at both of his sides, glaring at him in disgust. "Excuse me, gentlemen, can I talk to June for a minute?!" cried Needles to the police. "No," replied Gallardo bluntly. Needles' ears lowered and she watched worriedly as they hauled June away. "If you really wanna talk to her, uh, I mean, him, you can visit him in jail tomorrow," said Gallardo. Then they left Needles' sight. Needles then returned to Sparky, lifted him up, and went inside. She approached Reggie, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a stoic expression on his face. "Um, Reggie? Can you watch over the house? I need to take Sparky to Brenda's place," asked Needles. "Sure. I'm guessing you're gonna tell CT what happened, since he's there with her," replied Reggie. "Oh... he is?... I guess I will, then..." replied Needles. And with that, Needles carried Sparky all the way to Brenda's house.  



	16. Chapter 10 Part 2: It's All Came Out

"Man, you should've seen the look on Reggie's face when you told that story!" exclaimed CT, talking to Brenda while at her house. "He was all 'Wha!? That sure as hell wasn't ME!' " mocked CT. Brenda giggled at CT's impersonation of Reggie. "It's funny, really. He used to be really shy and such. Now, he's... I don't wanna say it..." said Brenda. "An asshole?" replied CT. "Thank you, CT..." replied Brenda. Suddenly there was a frantic knock on the door. "Oh, I'll get it," said Brenda, getting up to answer the door. She opened the door to find Needles holding a badly scarred and now unconcious Sparky in her arms. Brenda shrieked at the sight. "Oh my Arceus! Needles, what happened!?" cried Brenda. "I'll explain later. Please, just do something!" cried Needles, holding Sparky out. "Alright, alright! Put him down gently, and I'll see what I can do..." said Brenda. Needles did so, and ran over to CT. "Needles... what the fuck happened..." asked CT in a confused tone. "Well, apart from what happened to Sparky, there's something I need to talk to you about..." replied Needles. "Whoa, one thing at a time, Needles. First, tell me what happened to Sparky," replied CT. "Alright," said Needles, followed by a deep breath. "Well, Sparky tried to kill himself by striking himself with his own Thunder... he stopped breathing when I went to check on him after the police arrested June..." said Needles. She then suddenly covered her head in fear of CT. "Why would he... WHAT!?" cried CT. "They just arrested him ten minutes ago. All they said was that he killed some Dragons and then hauled him away... I'm worried as fuck, CT..." replied Needles. "Huh. That's probably the first time I've ever heard you swear..." said CT, rubbing his chin. "CT!" cried Needles. "Hey, I'm thinking! Are they sure it's June that did it? What proof do they even have?" pondered CT. "They said they have it on video... but I'm still skeptical," replied Needles. "Yeah, me too," said CT, getting up. "We'll go see what's going on," he added. CT then approached Brenda, who was using Aromatherapy on Sparky, still unconcious. "Hey, Brenda. Needles and me will be right back. We're going somewhere. Can you keep Sparky here while we're gone?" asked CT. "Sure thing. It'll be a while before he comes to, anyway," replied Brenda. "But he'll live," she added. "Alright. Needles, let's go," said CT. With that, the two Pokemon headed for the police station.

Meanwhile, back at Team Agro's base, Emile was lying on the couch, tossing a severed Altaria's head into the air over and over until it fell on the floor, splattering brains all over it. "Arceus damn it..." said Emile, looking at the mess. "Butch! Come clean this shit up!" roared Emile. Alyssa sat by the couch Emile was laying on, hugging her knees. "Why... that was a horrible sight... why are we doing this...?" asked Alyssa to herself. Emile leaned over Alyssa, glared at her, then smacked her in the face. "Because if you don't, we'll kill your son. Simple as that," replied Emile, lying back down. "B-but... why?" said Alyssa under her breath. Emile, hearing faintly, grabbed Alyssa by her hair, lifted her up and looked her dead in the eyes, growling. "Don't fucking question it. Just do what we tell you, and we'll let you and your son go, got it?" said Emile angrily. Alyssa, clutching her head, just nodded in agreement. "Good," said Emile. Emile then tossed Alyssa aside like a peice of trash. Butch, broom in his hands, came down from some stairs and clumsily walked over to the splatter of brains on the floor. Not seeing where it is, he walked on top of it, and slipped on a peice of brain. He hit the ground with a loud thud and left a Rhyperior-shaped crater on the floor. Emile facepalmed, then rubbed his temples. "Nevermind. Get out of here, you useless as fuck Kabuto brain..." growled Emile. "Alright, boss!" said Butch, getting up and falling again. "Where's that Zoroark lady..." asked Emile, looking around. Alyssa, tossed behind the couch, waved her hand nervously. Emile grabbed her hand and flung her onto the couch, landing on her head and in front of Emile. "Clean this shit up," said Emile, pointing to the brains all over the floor. "Right away, sir..." said Alyssa in a shy voice. Alyssa climbed off the couch and attempted to scrub the brains off the floor. "What, did you spit on your hands? Get a rag or something you dumb bitch!" growled Emile. "Right..." said Alyssa, who went to get a teal rag. She wet it, then returned to clean the brains off the floor. "So, um... who are we going to get next?" asked Alyssa as she cleaned the floor. "I'm thinkin'... I don't like that Dragonite prick. Thinks he's soooo great," replied Emile. "But... he's a Dragon-Type too. It won't make sense if he kills other dragons..." said Alyssa, pointing out. "Don't question me. After what happened with those Dracologists, I can see him thumpin' some Dragons thinking they're one of them," said Emile. "But we've gotta think of somethin'... just going around killing random Dragons isn't gonna work forever..." he added. "You! When you're done, think of something!" said Emile to Alyssa. Alyssa paused for a minute to think, but her train of thought was interrupted by Emile slapping her. "I said when you're DONE, stupid bitch!" growled Emile. Alyssa then returned to cleaning the floor.

Needles and CT reached the police station and looked around. "Where could he be...?" asked Needles worriedly. "How long has it been since they busted him?" asked CT to Needles, crossing his arms. "Um..." said Needles, thinking. "I believe fifteen to twenty minutes ago?" said Needles unsurely. "Yeah I doubt they'll let us see him right now. They're probably busy deleting his moves right now," said CT. "Deleting... his moves?" repeated Needles. "Yeah. When a Pokemon is arrested, they make them forget their moves so they can't use them to escape or get into prison fights. No exceptions," said CT. "Oh..." replied Needles. "So... we can't visit him?" she asked worriedly. "Well we're already here. It's worth a shot," said CT, shrugging. The two turned to the reception counter and approached it. There was a shiny Haxorus looking bored. "Hey, Hatchet," said CT to the Haxorus. "Oh, hey CT. What brings you here?" asked the Haxorus, who was apparently named Hatchet. "Uh... I can't believe I'm saying this... but we're here to see June..." replied CT. "Wow, he's only been here for twenty minutes. You guys are fast," said Hatchet. "I'll buzz someone in to take him to the visiting center. You guys wait here," she added. Needles and CT took a seat and waited. Needles looked down worriedly at her lap, twiddling her fingers rapidly. "You okay, Needles?" asked CT, noticing how tense Needles looked. "I'm worried about June. This can't be happening to him..." replied Needles, still looking down. "I know. Like I said, I seriously doubt this is June..." CT then remembered something and snapped his fingers. "Be right back," said CT. CT got up and went back to Hatchet. "Hey Hatchet... I heard there was a video of June... doing what he did..." said CT hastily. "Oh right. Sure thing, one second," said Hatchet, pressing some buttons behind her counter. A widescreen TV opened up in the wall and turned on. It emitted static at first, but then a video with security camera quality popped up on the screen. It showed a Blastoise stomping on a Flygon's head until it was crushed. The same Blastoise grabbed a fleeing Dratini and ripped it in half. Needles watched the video in horror, struggling to keep herself from hurling at the sight. CT crossed his arms and had a stoic expression throughout the video so far, until he saw the Blastoise take out a teal scarf and use it to choke a fleeing Altaria. "Wha..." said CT in shock. CT then got an angry expression on his face. "It really IS him..." said CT. "Wait... you can't be serious..." said Needles. "You know what, fuck him! If he's pulling this shit, he deserves to rot in here! Come on, Needles! We're leaving!" rorared CT. "But CT... you didn't see the entire video..." replied Needles, still looking to find the Blastoise on a homicide. "I don't need to. I've seen that fucker for what he really is," replied CT. "But CT!" cried Needles. "Don't gimme butts! We're outta here!" said CT. CT then grabbed Needles' arm and dragged her outside. Needles grabbed onto the door, still looking at the video. She saw the Blastoise transform into a Zoroark and dust her claws off. Needles gasped at the sight, and promptly after, she lost her grip and was flung outside. Needles fell on her back and groaned. "Needles, I know you're a nice girl and all... but you shouldn't be defending June after seeing the shit he did..." said CT, looking down at her. "You didn't give him a chance..." said Needles as she got up and dusted herself off. "You know what... Don't even bother. I don't wanna hear it. You can visit the fucker if you want. I'M goin' home," said CT, who angrily walked away. Needles watched CT walk away, sighed, and went back inside.

"Sorry about that..." said Needles as she walked in and approached Hatchet, who had an eyebrow raised. "Anyways, could you tell me where June is?" she added. "Visiting center is that way," said Hatchet, pointing to her right. "Thank you," replied Needles, heading to that direction. She reached the visiting area to find June sitting behind a window, face buried in his claws. A shiny Scizor, who was guarding the area, glared at Needles as she walked in. "You've got ten minutes," said the Scizor to Needles. Needles nodded her head in acknowledgement and sat down in front of June. Needles gently tapped on the glass to get June's attention. June looked up to find Needles in front of him. "Oh Arceus, Needles... I'm so glad to see you've came..." said June. "You've got to believe me when I say I didn't do it... I've been framed..." he added. "I know it wasn't you... I saw the clip. It was a Zoroark that was using an illusion..." said Needles. "Wha... how did the police miss that?!" cried June. "Hm, good question..." replied Needles. "I'm going to have a word with them when I leave..." she added, glaring at the shiny Scizor keeping guard. "Please don't leave me... it's scary in here... and cold..." said June. "You've only been here for forty minutes," replied Needles. "I know... and already I'm going insane..." said June, shivering a little. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here. I promise..." said Needles. "Thanks, Needles..." replied June. "Oh, by the way, where's CT and everyone else?" asked June curiously. Needles bit her lip and kept quiet for a minute, thinking. "Uhh... they're... Well, Sparky's with Brenda..." said Needles hesitantly. "And the rest...? They're not mad at me, aren't they? They don't hate me, RIGHT?" said June, gradually becoming more worried per sentence. "No! No, of course not! They were just... busy! That's all..." replied Needles assuringly. Needles then felt sick to her stomach for lying to June's face, but she tried her best to hide it. "Are... you okay? You look sick..." asked June curiously. "I'm fine..." replied Needles, rubbing her forehead. "But yeah. I'm getting you out of here," she added. "How?" replied June. Needles just stared at June and crossed her arms. "Oh... right..." replied June. "Don't worry too much about it. You'll be out of here soon... I promise..." said Needles, followed by a sweet smile. "Heh... you always make everything better with that smile you do... uh..." replied June, blushing. "Are you... blushing?" asked Needles, leaning forward to get a better look at June. "NO!" cried June, hiding his face. "Uhh... no... I'm not... blushing..." he added, his speech muffled by his hands. "Why are you covering your face then?" asked Needles, followed by a giggle. June chuckled, slowly peeking out from behind his hands. "Uh... did I ever tell you that you have a cute laugh?" said June. He then quickly put his hands over his face. "Oh, stop, you're making me blush," said Needles, followed by a giggle. The shiny Scizor then came and tapped Needles on the shoulder. "Alright, lovers, ten minute's up," said the Scizor. Needles looked at June with a sad look and waved goodbye to him, getting up and leaving. June waved back as she left, tears welling out of his eyes.

The Scizor led Needles to the main office, but before they could go outside, Needles stopped in her tracks. "Oh, um, before I leave, could I talk to Gallardo?" asked Needles to the Scizor. "Uhh, sure. Lemme go get 'im. You wait here," said the Scizor. "Name's Victor, by the way, in case we ever meet again," said the Scizor. "Nice to meet you, Victor. I'm Needles," said Needles, holding her hand out to shake, but Victor had left to go get Gallardo. "Um wow... rude!" said Needles, crossing her arms. She waited for what seemed like forever for Gallardo to come, which he and Victor did after about ten minutes. "Hey, Needles," said Gallardo as he approached Needles. "What brings you here?" "Well," said Needles. "You wouldn't have happen to have seen that video of 'June' and the Dragon-Types, would you?" asked Needles curiously. "Why, yes, we did," replied Gallardo. Needles glared at Gallardo for a moment. "ALL of it?" she asked. "Um... well..." murmured Gallardo. Needles crossed her arms and gave Gallardo a cold, deathly stare. "...no..." said Gallardo, looking at the floor. Needles continued to glare at Gallardo with her arms crossed, but now she was rapidly tapping her foot. "Well... what did we miss? Did June flash the camer... oh... you're still giving me that look..." said Gallardo nervously. "Well, you should see for yourself," replied Needles. "Fine, fine. We'll watch the rest of the clip, just stop staring at me like that..." said Gallardo, turning to a sleeping Hatchet behind the counter. "Hey, Hatchet. Hatchet!" called Gallardo. hatchet continued to doze off, drooling on the counter. "Arceus damn it..." Gallardo approached the counter and screamed "HATCHET" in Hatchet's ear, startling her and waking her up. "Ack! What dammit what!?" cried Hatchet, rubbing her ear. "We need to see that footage of June again," replied Gallardo. "Sure," replied Hatchet, putting the video back on the TV. The Pokemon watched the entire video this time, right down to the Blastoise shapeshifting into a Zoroark. "Oh... whoops..." said Gallardo under his breath. Needles gave Gallardo the cold stare again. "Listen. We are so, very sorry about the mishap... we'll have June released as soon as-" Gallardo was interrupted by Needles sticking her face in Gallardo's, still giving a cold stare. "Right away... we'll have him released right away..." said Gallardo. "We'll even give him some free TMs, as a sorry gift," he added. "Thank you!" said Needles, giving a sweet smile. June was released from prison moments later, and took the TMs for Scald and Flash Cannon, while relearning Rapid Spin and Iron Defense from the police station's move relearner. Needles and June shared a very long and embracing reunitement, then headed back home.

Meanwhile, back at Team Agro's base, Emile was busy conjuring the team's next crime, while Slash and Alyssa were on the couch reading a newspaper. "Huh," said Slash, reading the newspaper. "What?" asked Alyssa, reading a different section of the newspaper. "Apparently the Blastoise that killed those dragons wasn't a Blastoise, but a Zoroark..." read Slash. "WHAT!?" roared Emile. "I mean... shit... that sucks..." said Emile calmly. "Sorry, Liz, but it looks like you've been found out," said Slash in a negative tone. "Oh... now what do we do...?" asked Alyssa in a worried tone. "Well, that's not OUR problem," said Emile. "But you're free to go," he added. "Um... what about my son...?" asked Alyssa. "OH!" cried Emile. "I left him in a treehouse in the Calming Forest... me and the boys are gonna get 'im," he added. "Boys?" repeated Slash. "As in all of us, you stupid wannabe dragon," growled Emile. "...that actually hurt..." replied Slash, trying to fight back his tears. "Don't be such a wuss. Let's go," said Emile. Slash looked at Alyssa, patted her on the back, then got up and left with Emile. Slash then returned to say to Alyssa "We'll be right back", then left again. Alyssa was then left alone at the Team Agro base. She sat on the couch and sighed, relieved to finally be reunited with her son again and be done with this torment. She waited for hours and they still did not come back. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alyssa, squeeing with joy hoping it's the team with her son, jumped off the couch and opened the door, only to find Slash."Uh, hey," said Slash nervously. "Why are you here? Where's my son?" asked Alyssa with an irritated look on her face. "Look... I'm not supposed to be doing this... but I'll take you to your son..." replied Slash, turning around. "Get it on, UH, I mean, get on," said Slash, implying that he wants Alyssa to get on his back. Alyssa stood hesitantly behind Slash. "Um... this isn't a trap, is it?" said Alyssa. "Well... uh... there IS a trap, but I won't take you to it... but I can only take you so close to your son or Emile will bitch... you'll have to find your own way to him..." said Slash. "Promise..." he added. "Um... alright..." said Alyssa, still skeptical. She then grabbed onto Slash's back and clung onto it. Slash then flapped his wings and flew off. He flew until he reached the entrance to the Calming Forest, where he landed. "This is the farthest I can go... you're on your own from here on... sorry..." said Slash. "Thank you..." said Alyssa as she climbed off his back. "You're not mean like the rest of them..." she added. "I know..." replied Slash. Slash suddenly hugged Alyssa tightly. "Good luck... hope you make it..." he whispered. He then let go and flew into the forest. "Well... that was odd..." said Alyssa. She then walked into the entrance of the forest, hoping to find her son soon, as the sun was beginning to set.

June and Needles were back at the base, getting sincere apologies from the rest of the team bar Sparky for accusing June of being a murderer. "Yeah... we're really sorry about that... really... sorry..." said CT sternly. "Aaaaand?" said Needles, arms crossed and standing next to June. "And we'll wait to hear slash see all evidence before we jump to conclusions..." replied CT. "Apology accepted..." said June. "Somewhat..." he added, murmuring under his breath. "Hey, don't sweat it, bro," said Reggie. "We can find this bitch who framed you and-" Reggie was interrupted by the sound of the mailbox closing. "I'll get it," said CT, going outside to check the mail. "I'm a go take a nap real quick," said Reggie, flying upstairs. Needles and June were then alone. "Needles... I can't thank you enough for getting me out of jail..." said June. "Seriously... thank you..." he added, hugging Needles tightly around her waist. "Ack... you're welcome, June... I knew you would never do such a... ack... June... you're hurting me..." said Needles, getting squeezed. "Sorry..." said June, easing off of her. June then looked around, checking to make sure that he and Needles were alone. "What's wrong, June?" asked Needles curiously. "Um, Needles... could I tell you something?" asked June, twiddling his thumbs. "Sure! What is it?" replied Needles. "Well, um... I really... um..." June's stuttering was interrupted by CT opening the front door and coming back inside. "Alright, guys. If you want revenge on that Zoroark then you've got a chance. She was last seen entering the Calming Forest," said CT, reading from a job offering. "Oh,... well,..." muttered June. Suddenly, Reggie flew downstairs and tackled June. "Let's DO this shit!" cried Reggie, giving a fist pump. "Ugh... someone's excited to beat up a girl..." said June, getting up and rubbing his head. "Yeah... really excited, in fact..." said Needles, glaring at Reggie. "Oh shut up. You all want to kick her ass as much as I do. Especially you, June," said Reggie. June just shrugged and went "meh". "Enough of the talk, team. Let's go bust ourselves a criminal," said CT, curling up the flyer and tapping his open palm with it. "CT's got his priorities straight!" cried Reggie. "Wait! Where's Sparky?" asked Needles, looking around. CT, realizing that he left Sparky at Brenda's house, dropped the flyer. "Whoops..." said CT. "I, uh... came home without picking him up from Brenda's since I was so pissed..." said CT. Needles just sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I'll go get him. If I'm not back in five minutes, you all can leave without me," said Needles as she walked to the door. "We know you're gonna try and get out of this, Needles!" said Reggie. "Oh, right. I'm sorry I don't want to pummel a random Pokemon like a mindless psychopath with the rest of you. I am soooo sorry," replied Needles, rolling her eyes. She then opened the door and left, leaving the November base a sausage fest. "We're gonna wait for her outside of Brenda's house, aren't we," asked June. "Mhm," replied CT. "Let's go," he added. Team November then followed Needles to Brenda's house, gathered her and Sparky, then headed for the Calming Forest.

Alyssa wandered around the forest. It was getting dark, but she could still see a little. "Hello?" she called out. But there was no response. She sighed and continued walking. Eventually she reached what appeared to be a giant boulder. She placed her hands on the boulder and felt it. "Rather bumpy..." said Alyssa to herself. She climbed on top of the rock and stood on top of it. She tried calling out again, but once again, did not recieve a response. She sighed again, this time even deeper, and slouched on the rock, sitting on it. "It's hopeless..." said Alyssa. "I'll never find my son at this rate..." she added. She looked up to find a light in the distance. Curious, Alyssa got up and walked towards the source of the light. She shielded her eyes from the light, only taking a quick glance before looking away. "Hello...?" she called out. "Hey! That's her! That's the bitch! Get her!" roared a voice sounding like Reggie's. As it turned out, that voice WAS Reggie. Team November had found Alyssa in the forest, using Sparky's Flash move as a light source. She saw CT sprint over to her and attempt to use Sky Uppercut on her. Alyssa shrieked and jumped out of the way, rolling to the side. Alyssa attempted to get up, but Reggie charged at her with a Dragon Rush, forcing her to duck. She did so, and Reggie's attack missed, causing him to slam into a tree. CT attempted to use another Sky Uppercut on her but she dodged that attack as well. Alyssa turned around and ran as fast as she could. "Dammit she's getting away! Sparky use your Signal Beam!" cried CT as he got up. "Sparky, no!" cried Needles, being the only member of the team apart from June not attempting to attack Alyssa. Sparky, freaking out, covered his eyes and used Signal Beam on Alyssa, hitting her directly and causing her to become confused. She fell on the ground and got up, her vision distorted and her movements wobbly. She still attempted to escape, the team in hot pursuit. She attempted to take a path to her left but tripped on her own feet, tumbled backwards down a slope and hit a tree. "Dammit! We lost her!" said Reggie, looking down the slope. "No we didn't," replied CT. "She went down this slope. We've got her now. Sparky, get some light down there," said CT. Sparky nodded and walked over to the slope.

Alyssa had snapped out of confusion after hitting the tree head on, at the cost of a headache. She got up and rubbed her head, noticing Sparky's light drawing nearer. Panicking, she ran to her right until she noticed some foglights tied to some trees. She noticed this, and walked towards them. "Ya made it," said a familiar voice. Suddenly, Emile peeked his head from behind one of the trees that the foglights were tied to, followed by the rest of Team Agro. "Didn't expect ya to find the place," said Emile. "Congrats," he added. "Wha... what is this? Where's my son!?" cried Alyssa. "Oh, right..." said Emile. "Buzz, gimme her son," said Emile. Buzz handed Emile a severed Zorua head with the eyes ripped out. "Here's your son!" said Emile, who then tossed the head to Alyssa, landing right in front of her. Alyssa's jaw dropped as she stared in horror in disbelief. "You... you monsters..." muttered Alyssa. She attempted to walk to the head but strangely, she could not move her legs. She also noticed that the head was sinking into the ground. "Wha... what's going on...?" asked Alyssa. "You've outlived your usefulness, toots!" said Emile. "For your trouble we decided to give you and your son the proper grave. Enjoy the mud bath!" he added, waving. "Come on, gang. I heard November's out here too. If she gets out of the quicksand, we'll let them take care of her," said Emile. Team Agro minus Slash left the scene. Slash, however, spread his wings and attempted to fly to Alyssa and save her, but Emile grabbed his tail. "Oh no you don't!" roared Emile. Slash still tried to fly to Alyssa but Emile swung him back on dry land, let go, and charged at him with Waterfall, knocking him out. He then grabbed his tail and dragged him away. "W-wait! Help me!" cried Alyssa, up to her knees in quicksand. "What was that?" said Needles in the distance. "There! By the light!" said CT, also in the distance. Alyssa was panicking. Her day had just gone from bad to worse, and now, either way, her life will go from worse to dead. She looked down to notice that she was already up to her thighs and sinking deeper. She turned herself around 180 degrees by shuffling to face the coming team, at the cost of now sinking waist deep. The team arrived and stood about eight feet from Alyssa. "Well, look who's giving something to the Earth," said CT, arms crossed. "Boooooo!" cried Reggie, giving a thumbs down gesture. "Please... help me! I'm sinking!" pleaded Alyssa. Needles held out her hand for Alyssa to grab but CT blocked her. "What do you think you're doing!?" cried Needles to CT. "She's a criminal, Needles. She killed innocent people. It's time she gets what she deserves," replied CT. "What!? That's crazy talk! We're a rescue team for Arceus' sake!" cried Needles. CT just stood while crossing his arms, watching Alyssa sink deeper. Needles, frustrated, stomped her foot. "If you won't save her, I will!" cried Needles. She then marched right into the quicksand, getting her feet caught in occasionally but eventually reaching her. June attempted to follow her but CT held him back. "Let her go. She doesn't need our help yet," said CT. "And when WILL she need our help? When they're both in over their heads!?" cried June. "What the fuck has gotten INTO you, CT!?" he added. CT just remained quiet and watched.

Needles held a hand out to Alyssa. Alyssa looked up at Needles and grabbed it. Needles then pulled Alyssa up out of the quicksand and hung her over her shoulders. "Hang on," said Needles, attempting to walk out of the quicksand. As she struggled to walk, the mud beneath her feet suddenly shifted and she dropped right in up to her waist. Despite this, she was still determined to rescue Alyssa. June once again attempted to reach Needles but CT continued to block him. "Not now, dude," said CT. "WHEN!?" roared June impatiently. "You know what? I don't care when you think I should go, I'm going in NOW!" cried June. June then shoved CT aside and belly flopped into the quicksand. Needles continued to struggle through the quicksand with Alyssa still over her shoulders. "Um, I could use some help here?" said Needles, noticing that she was starting to sink. "I'm here," replied June, who paddled behind Needles and started pushing her. He struggled to push the girls onto dry land but they wouldn't budge. "June... this isn't working..." said Ms. Captain Obvious, aka Needles. "I'll keep trying 'til it works!" cried June, still pushing. "June, I'm not moving at all... you're gonna have to make two trips..." said Needles. "What!? I can't! It's too risky! ...You could die!" exclaimed June. "There's no time, we have to take the risk!" cried Needles, hoisting Alyssa off her shoulders to place on June's back. June floated on the quicksand with his mouth open, then closed it and nodded his head. Needles then placed Alyssa on June's back, and June then paddled back to shore. "Don't kill her while I go get Needles, please," said June as Alyssa walked off of his back. Alyssa put her arms behind her back and looked down at the ground. Reggie stared at her for a second before shoving her back into the quicksand. "Dammit Reggie!" cried June as he pulled Needles to shore. He let go of Needles and pushed Alyssa back up to dry land. Reggie then shoved Alyssa back into the quicksand the moment June looked away. "Um, I think you're right, June... maybe you should get me first," said Needles, who was armpit deep in the quicksand because of Reggie's fuckery. Reggie just shrugged while giving a smirk and let out a chuckle. June then pushed Needles back to shore and went back for Alyssa. Reggie tried to push Needles back in, but the moment his hand touched her back, it went numb. "Think twice before you try to push a Poison-Type," said Needles, followed by a playful giggle. "Arceus damn it, Needles, do you not have a sense of humor!?" cried Reggie, flailing his poisoned arm.

"Alright, I've got her," said June, finally getting Alyssa back on shore. "Good," said CT. "Let's take her ass to jail so we-" CT was interrupted by Alyssa weeping in front of the team. "I'm sorry..." cried Alyssa. "Look, lady, enough with the Fake Tears," said CT. Needles tapped on CT's shoulder and gave him a stoic facial expression. "Uhh... sorry for what?" said CT. Alyssa let out a sniffle and dried her tears. "This rude group of Pokemon... they kidnapped me... and my son... they made me frame that Blastoise right there and refused to tell me why... I don't even know him..." said Alyssa. June rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh, no hard feelings, ma'am," said June. "Who? What group of Pokemon?" asked CT. "I don't remember... there was a Feraligatr, a Rhyperior, a rather nice Charizard..." said Alyssa. "Team Agro... those sons of bitches..." said CT, clenching his fist. Needles and June looked around. "Um, where's your son?" asked June. The question made tears well in Alyssa's eyes, then she burst our crying. "...sorry I asked..." said June. "No need to be," said Needles, rubbing June's back. "Ehehe..." muttered June, blushing slightly. "They... killed him... threw me his head right before I started going under..." said Alyssa. "Wow... that's pretty fucked up, even for me," said Reggie. Alyssa curled up and continued sobbing. "So, uh... what do we do now?" asked June. "Boys, can I talk to you all?" asked Needles. Sparky looked up at Needles, curious. "Except you, Sparky. Keep the Zoroark company while we talk," said Needles. Sparky nodded his head while the rest of the team went to a corner. Sparky looked up at Alyssa, who was sobbing quietly into her claws. "Hi," said Sparky to Alyssa, waving. Alyssa peeked from behind her claws at Sparky. "Hello..." said Alyssa, lowering her claws from her face. "um... are you... okay?" asked Sparky nervously. "Okay? OKAY!?" growled Alyssa. She was about to curse Sparky out but realized that he was only trying to be polite, so she tried to calm down. "I'm... all right..." said Alyssa, followed by deep breaths. "Listen... I know how you feel, even though I'm just a kid," said Sparky. "My sister... those mean guys that took you... they were the same people who killed my sister..." said Sparky, with tears welling into his eyes. Alyssa gained a worried look on her face as she watched Sparky try to fight the urge to cry. "Oh... oh my..." said Alyssa. Sparky covered his face with his flipper and continued sobbing. Alyssa, concerned, knelt down to Sparky and gvae him a big hug. Sparky dried his tears and hugged back. "You don't seem like such a bad person..." said Sparky. "Why do we have to lock you up?" he asked. "Well... those rude Pokemon said that if I framed your friend, they'd let me and my son go... they didn't..." replied Alyssa. Sparky nuzzled Alyssa's face. "Well what are we gonna do now?" asked Sparky. The two then glanced at the rest of the team still talking. Needles and CT both took a quick look at the two Pokemon hugging and went back to their discussion. "So, when do we tell her?" asked Reggie. "I think now would be a good time," replied Needles. "Huh?" went Sparky, perking his nubby ears up.

"Welp, we've come to a conclusion," said CT, crossing his arms. June nodded his head in agreement. "So, uhh, who tells her?" asked June. "I will," replied Needles. Alyssa stood up and locked her fingers together. "What? What is it?" asked Alyssa. "Well, um, first things first. We never got your name..." said Needles. "Oh right... my name is Alyssa," she said. "Alright," said Needles. She then took a deep breath and placed her hand on Alyssa's shoulder. "Alyssa..." said Needles. "It was hard to come up with this decision, but..."


	17. Chapter 11: Those Big Announcements

Needles took a deep breath and placed her hand on Alyssa's shoulder. "Alyssa... I think you'll be a wonderful addition to the team," said Needles, followed by a slight smile. "Wha... what!?" cried Alyssa. "While what you did back there was... fucked up," said CT, butting in. "We understand that you were only trying to save your kid," he said. "We'll talk to the police and see if you can join our team for I dunno, community service?" said CT, shrugging. "Uhhh, I have a question, dumbass," said Reggie, raising his claw. "How the hell are we gonna convince the police to not lock up an Arceus damn MURDER suspect?" he said. CT reached into his leg, which seemed to have a pocket, and pulled out some Poke. He then shook it in his hands, giving off a smirk. Needles noticed this and shook her head. "CT, please, don't..." said Needles. "You're better than that," she added. "Oh, you don't wanna bail her out of jail?" said Reggie. "Even if you were planning on doing that, that's not enough money," replied Needles, crossing her arms. "Wait, wait, I'm lost," said June, scratching his head. "What was CT gonna do with the money?" he asked. Reggie gave June a stoic facial expression and slapped him in the face. "Ow!" cried June. "What was that for!?" "For being a dumbass," replied Reggie. "But to answer your stupid question, he was implying that we're gonna bribe 'em," said Reggie. "Oh..." said June. "...don't hurt me..." he added. Reggie then slapped June in the face again. "Hey, hey, Reggie, that's not nice!" cried Needles. "Oh, saw-ree! What are you gonna do, poison me?" said Reggie. "That's not a bad idea!" replied Needles. She then turned around leaned on Reggie, slowly driving her barbs into Reggie's arm. Reggie then fell on the ground, twitching. "I... hate... you..." cried Reggie, paralyzed by Needles' poison. "So, we should get going. It's getting dark out," said June. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. "I feel sorry for who has to drag Reggie," said CT. "Shut... up..." said Reggie. "We don't have to get 'im, ya know," replied June. "Oh hush! Both of you lift him up!" cried Needles. "Okay..." said June, who grabbed Reggie's face. "Don't... touch... face..." growled Reggie. "Touch," said June as he smothered Reggie with his hands. "I'll... kill... you..." replied Reggie as June smothered him. "Alright, that's enough," said CT, grabbing Reggie's feet. "Let's get out of here before it gets any darker," he added. "I agree," said Needles. "Sparky, could you light the way, please?" she asked. Sparky nodded his head and illuminated the area with Flash. The team then headed back to the base.

On the way to the base, CT nudged Needles on the shoulder. "Hey, Needles, could you get my key and open the door? I'm busy carrying this fatass right now so I can't open it," said CT. "Alright," replied Needles. "Where is it?" she added. "Around my neck," replied CT. "Just take it off me," he added. "Um, you don't mind?" asked Needles. "Nah," replied CT. While the two were talking, the team had reached the base. Needles took CT's housekeys off his neck and opened the door. "Thanks," said CT. Needles nodded her head and holded the door for the rest of the team. "Thanks," said June as he and CT carried still paralyzed Reggie inside, with Sparky following. Alyssa followed behind the rest of the team but stopped in front of Needles. "I just wanted to say... thank you... for what you did at the forest..." she said. "You're very welcome! I'm just doing my job," replied Needles with a smile. "No... the rest of your team didn't want to save me because they thought I was a criminal... but you... you actually risked your life to save me..." said Alyssa. The shen slowly wrapped her arms around Needles' waist and hugged her. Needles pushed the front door a little open with one hand and stroked Alyssa's hair with the other. "I'm flattered by how thankful you are, but enough of that. You must be tired," said Needles. "Come," she added, trying to pull Alyssa off of her. Alyssa continued to hug Needles and started to hug her tighter, gradually making it harder for Needles to breathe the harder she hugged her. "Ack... you're hurting me..." cried Needles as she was squeezed. "Sorry..." replied Alyssa, letting her go. "It's alright," replied Needles. The girls then went inside. "Let me lead you to the couch so you can rest," said Needles. She led Alyssa to the couch only to find Reggie already lying on it. "We had to put him somewhere," said June. "And CT didn't want to put him on the floor," he added. "Actually that doesn't seem like a bad idea!" replied CT. "Help me heave 'im off!" said CT, grabbing Reggie's head. June grabbed his feet and the two Pokemon shoved Reggie onto the floor. "I... hate... you... all..." said Reggie after he hit the ground with a thud. "We love you too," replied June. "Come, have a seat," said Needles to Alyssa. Alyssa sat on the couch and got comfortable. She felt the couch, how soft and warm and inviting. She then laid her head on the back of it. Sparky took a seat on the couch next to Alyssa and rested his head on her shoulder. "You must be hungry," said Needles to Alyssa. "Would you like me to make you some soup?" she asked. Alyssa nodded her head yes and smiled. "Alright, I'll be right back," said Needles. With that, she ran to the kitchen. Sparky nuzzled Alyssa a little, who didn't notice he was propped up next to him. "Aw, how sweet," said Alyssa to Sparky. She wrapped an arm around Sparky and smiled. Suddenly, Reggie hopped up from the floor and cracked his neck. "I hate you all," he said as he walked to the kitchen.

Needles was in the kitchen making soup for Alyssa, while June was cleaning the inside of the stove. He didn't even notice Needles enter the kitchen. "June, could you find me some noodles?" asked Needles. The sound of Needles' voice made June jump... while still inside of the stove. He hit his head on the inside and fell on his face on the warm stove rails. "Oh my Arceus!" cried Needles. She helped June out of the stove and helped him stand up. June had double vision and a severe headache. "Are you all right?" cried Needles. "Ergh... I'm fine... Needles? Is that you?" said June. "Yes, it's me... are you sure you're all right?" replied Needles, worried. June shook his head and rubbed it, then blinked. "Yeah, now I am..." replied June. "Are you sure? You have an awfully large bump on your head," said Needles. She rubbed the large red bump on June's head, causing June to flinch in agony. "Don't touch it!" cried June, covering the bump. "Sorry..." replied Needles. "Oh... it's fine... didn't mean to yell at you..." replied June, still covering his head. "It's fine," replied Needles. "Oh! Not sure if you'd like to, but could you please find me some noodles? I'm making soup for Alyssa and I don't want to keep her waiting," said Needles. "Sure!" replied June, who turned around, opened a cupboard, took out a box of noodles for Needles, and handed it to her. "Thank you!" said Needles with a smile. "No problem," replied June, who turned around, hit his face on the cupboard, and fell on his back. "Oh dear," said Needles. Needles went to help June up but Reggie came in and shoved her aside. "Hungry as fuck. Getting paralyzed does that to ya," said Reggie as he raided the refrigerator. "I'm making soup, would you like some?" asked Needles. Reggie hummed and looked into the pot that Needles was cooking in. "Noodles? In soup? The fuck are YOU smokin'?" said Reggie. "Hey! It's her soup and she can put whatever she wants in it!" cried June, flailing on the floor. "Aww that's cute of you to defend your little princess, June," replied Reggie. He kicked June's head, causing him to spin on the floor. "Heh, you spun..." said Reggie. He then continued kicking June over and over until he gained momentum and started spinning rapidly on the floor. "This is fun!" said Reggie, still kicking June. "Hey! Cut that out!" cried Needles. "Nah, this is too fun to pass up," replied Reggie. He stopped kicking June and watched him spin on the floor with hiw own momentum. "Neeeeedleeeeeeees heeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeee!" cried June as he spun and spun. He took a bag of chips from a nearby cupboard, opened it, and ate it while watching June spin. Needles ran to June and didn't know what to do, just watching him spin. Needles then, without thinking, stepped on June's chest, only to get flung onto the floor. At least June had stopped spinning. The sight made Reggie burst out laughing, almost causing him to choke on his spit. "Thanks for the laughs! You guys should be in show business!" cried Reggie, laughing. "Also your frankensoup is ready," he added. Reggie then left the kitchen, eating his chips. Needles stood up and helped June up, then they both dusted themselves off. "Thanks, Needles... sorry about that..." said June, rubbing the back of his head. "It's fine!" replied Needles, giving June a hug. June hugged back tightly, savoring the moment. June then sniffed the air curiously, noticing an odd smell. "Hey... is something burning?" asked June, looking around. "Oh shit!" cried Needles, running to the pot. "Erm, I mean, sugar honey iced tea..." she added, blushing as she turned off the water heater. She then stirred the soup and poured some of it into a bowl. "Hey, uh, Needles? Can I ask you something?" asked June, twiddling his thumbs. "Can it wait? I don't want to keep Alyssa waiting," replied Needles, who picked up the bowl and headed out of the kitchen. "Okay..." said June, right after Needles left, his ears drooping. June let out a big sigh and headed to his room.

Alyssa and Sparky were still on the couch. Sparky let out a little yawn and nuzzled Alyssa's shoulder. "Aww, you're so cute," said Alyssa, hugging Sparky. Sparky placed his flipper on Alyssa's tummy and rubbed it. The feeling made Alyssa giggle a little. "I can channel my electricity to my hand, and make it tickle a little. Want me to do that?" asked Sparky. Alyssa nodded her head yes. Sparky then transferred a little elctricity to his flipper and rubbed Alyssa's tummy again. Alyssa giggled more than before, her face turning red. "Alright, alright. I think you can do without the electricity, dear," said Alyssa, rubbing Sparky's head. Needles walked into the living room with a bowl of soup and approached Alyssa. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" said Needles. She put the bowl of soup on a table in front of Alyssa. "Careful, it's a little hot," she said. She released the bowl and locked her hands together, standing by the table. Alyssa peeked into the bowl and raised an eyebrow. "Soup AND noodles?" said Alyssa. Needles had a noticably sad look in her eyes. She sighed and looked at the ground. "Both of my favorite things together!" cried Alyssa, trying to grab the bowl but burning her claws on it. Needles' sadness faded as she watched Alyssa attempt to grab the blazing hot bowl. "I warned you, it's hot," said Needles. "I figured..." replied Alyssa. Sparky grabbed Alyssa's hand and rubbed it gently. "Well, I'll leave you alone now," said Needles, turning around. "Hold up," said CT. The Pokemon in the room looked around curiously with eyebrows raised. "Huh?" went Needles. CT had entered the living room with a facial expression that seemed content. "I have an announcement to make to the team," said CT. "June! Needles! Get down here!" he called. June came down the stairs, with Reggie following after sluggishly. "Ugh, what is it now," said Reggie in an uncaring tone. "Alright so is everyone here?" asked CT. The team looked around and confirmed that, yes, the team had assembled.

"Okay you're all wondering why I brought you all together," said CT, looking at the team. "Damn straight! What is it so I can get back to my nudes!?" cried Reggie. "We... did not need to know that..." replied June. "You do know all of us are naked right now, right, dumbass?" replied Reggie. "Hey, hey, break it up," said CT, butting in. Reggie stuck his tongue at June and crossed his arms, while June mumbled swears under his breath. "Anyways, you're all wondering why I brought you all here. You all know about our recent team member," said CT. "We're kicking Alyssa off the team already?" asked Reggie. June responded by slapping Reggie on the back of the head. "Our OTHER recent team member, dumbass..." replied CT. "The dumb kid?" replied Reggie. June slapped him on the back of the head again. Sparky, offended by Reggie's comment, ran up to him and kicked him in the crotch. The girls both giggled at the sight. "If you're done acting stupid, I'm talking about Needles," said CT. Needles' ears perked up at the sound of her name. "Me?" said Needles. "Yeah, you," replied CT. "Could you come up here?" asked CT. "Um, alright?" replied Needles, who went to stand next to CT, in front of the rest of the team. CT placed his hand on Needles' shoulder and looked at her. "Needles," said CT. "Now kiss!" cried Reggie. June tackled Reggie to the ground and proceded to beat the shit out of him. "June! Stop that!" cried Needles. June stopped and backed away from Reggie, who had a blackeye and blood coming from his mouth. "Got any more smartass comments, Reg?" said CT with a smirk. "Shut up..." said Reggie as he got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Anyways," said CT. "Needles, you've been a hell of a contributor to the team. You helped us bust a wanted criminal, raise hell at the Dracologist's base, proved a member of our team innocent for a crime he didn't commit, AND convince us that Alyssa isn't all bad. I'm glad to promote you to second in command," said CT. "Oh my... thank you!" said Needles, blushing slightly. "Sorry if I sound dumb, but what's that?" she asked. "If anything happens to me where I can't continue leading the team, you'll take over for me," replied CT. "Oh... that's very nice o- wait, WHAT!?" cried Needles, seeming to become worried by the news. "Something wrong?" asked CT. "Oh no... you don't want me to be a leader... you really don't..." replied Needles. "I know what I'm doing," replied CT. "You've showed courage, bravery, benevolence, hell, you've even been a better leader than me at times... I honestly considered making you the new leader of this team," said CT. Needles just let out a little eep. "But I'm not a good leader!" she said. "Damn right you're not. You're a great one," replied CT. June let out a little chuckle at the remark. "But I... me... leader... not..." tears began to well in Needles' eyes. She let out a sniffle and covered her face. The team's facial expressions went from happy to worried the moment she started sobbing. "Uhhh... are you okay?" asked CT worriedly. Needles dried her tears and let out another sniffle. "It's just... you actually think I'm good enough to be a leader! Of a team this great!" said Needles, sniffling again. The team d'awwed, minus Reggie, who responded with "Gay". June punched Reggie in the face and then turned his attention back to Needles. "So, why are you crying?" asked CT. Needles let out another sniffle. "They're tears of joy... I'm sorry I can't help it..." replied Needles. She then hugged CT tightly and sobbed into his chest. "Thank you..." she said, still sobbing. CT gently hugged her back and looked at the team. "Alright, you're all dismissed," said CT. CT let Needles go and then headed upstairs, while the rest of the team, minus Reggie, gave Needles a group hug.

Later that evening, Needles laid on her bed, sighing heavily. "Me... a team leader... I can't do it..." she said to herself. Suddenly there was a gentle knock on her door. Curious, she got off her bed and answered the door to find June behind it. "Oh, hello, June," said Needles. "It's awfully late, what happened?" she asked, followed by a yawn. "Just wanted to see how you were doing," replied June. "I'm alright, why do you ask?" said Needles. "Because, you know... what happened earlier..." said June, coming in. "Oh... yeah... sorry about that... I'm just so sensetive..." said Needles. "Hey, that's not bad or anything," replied June, sitting on Needles' bed and rubbing her back gently. "Are you sure?" replied Needles worriedly. "We hugged you and said it was okay, didn't we?" replied June, still rubbing her back. "Well... I guess..." replied Needles. "But me... a team leader... I don't think I can do it..." said Needles. "What? What makes you say that? I'm sure you'll be a great leader," said June. Needles shook her head in disagreement and laid on her bed. "I don't know... I don't like the idea of me being a leader... what if I mess something up? What if the team hates me for how I'm leading?" pondered Needles. "Why would they hate you? You're a sweet girl," replied June. "That's the problem..." said Needles as she sat up. "What if I'm too nice?" she asked. "Too nice? There's no such thing as too nice..." replied June. Needles looked at June and then looked away. "I don't know..." replied Needles. "Maybe I'm doubting myself too much, but I can't do it... I just can't..." she said, looking at the floor. She let out a deep sigh and turned to June. "Sorry..." she said. "Hey, no need to be so hard on yourself! I believe you, and CT believes you too! Why else would he make that decision?" said June. Needles just shrugged. "I guess you're right... but I don't know..." she said. June let out a deep sigh and hugged Needles. "You know, you've always been there for me whenever something happened, right?" asked June. Needles nodded her head yes while still having a sad look on her face. "Well I'll always be there for you, no matter what!" said June, letting go. Needles once again let out a deep sigh and looked at the floor. "You know... whenever I'm down... your smile always makes me feel better..." said June. "Didn't you say that at the police station?" replied Needles, raising an eyebrow. June began to sweat and blush a little. "Uhhh... I did? Sorry, I'm kind of tired so I'm not thinking straight..." replied June. "It's all right," replied Needles. "It's rather nice of you to come in this late just to check on me..." she said, looking away with a slight smile. "Are you smiling?" asked June, smiling and leaning forward towards Needles. "No," replied Needles, blushing slightly while covering her face. "I think you're smiling! Let me see that adorable smile of yours!" said June. He started poking Needles' tummy, causing her to blush and giggle. "Stop! I'm ticklish!" she cried, her face a bright cherry red. She covered her tummy and looked at June with a sweet smile. "You're an amazing friend, June," she said. "Heh... same to you... I, uh, I don't know where I'd be without you," said June, sweating and rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I know where I'd be... jail..." he added. "Oh hush!" cried Needles, gently swatting June on the arm. "It's true though... hey... maybe one day when we're not busy with missions or anything... do you wanna, uh, hang out at the park or something? Just the two of us?" asked June. "Are... are you asking me out on a date?" asked Needles, blushing and smiling. "Uhhh... Uhhh..." stuttered June. "Maybe tomorrow afternoon? If we're not busy or anything," said Needles. "Uhhh, great! That sounds great... really great..." replied June, noticably sweating more profusely. "I will see you... tomorrow!" said June, making pistol fingers and getting up. He walked backwards only to slip on the floor and spill his spaghetti. Needles got up and helped June up. "Are you alright?" asked Needles curiously. "Ow... I'm fine..." replied June, rubbing his head. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow!" he said. He looked at Needles for a few silent seconds, then poked her tummy again. Needles grabbed his hand before he could poke her again. "Leave my tummy alone," said Needles, followed by a giggle. "Heh... alright... anyways, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired..." said June. Needles let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Me too..." she replied. "Good night,..." she said to June. "Good night," replied June. "Thank you for talking to me," said Needles. June then left, and Needles then went to bed.  



	18. Chapter 12 Pt 1: Rivet Around the Rosie

Morning had came. Tired from staying up last night, Needles had overslept. There was a knock on her bedroom door but Needles was too tired to answer it. Instead she mumbled something inaudible in her sleep. "Needles! Hurry your ass up! We've got a priority one rescue mission on our hands!" shouted CT, banging on the door. Needles forced herself out of bed, rubbed her eyes, and opened the door, CT still behind it. CT looked at Needles with an eyebrow raised, noticing that her eyes were half-open and she seemed awfully sluggish. "Uhh, you okay?" asked CT. Needles nodded her head yes and yawned. "Just... a little tired..." said Needles. "I can see that..." replied CT. "Listen, we've been given an important job. A famous Exploration Team hasn't returned from one of their missions, and panic is stirring up in Morado Town," said CT. Needles rubbed her eyes, starting to become a little more awake, and tilted her head curiously. "Famous Exploration team?" repeated Needles. "That's right. Team Rivet," replied CT. Needles thought for a minute, then shrugged. "Doesn't sound familiar," she said. "...how can you NOT have heard of them?" asked CT. "They're the talk of Morado Town!" he cried. "Because... I didn't live around here until recently?" said Needles. "Oh... right..." said CT, scratching his head. "Sorry about that... well we're kinda in a rush, the team is already outside waiting for you," said CT. "Even Alyssa?" asked Needles. "Yeah, especially her. Talked to Gallardo, he said if she helps us with this mission, they'll clear her record," said CT. "Well, we should get going," replied Needles, followed by a yawn. CT looked at Needles, once again with an eyebrow raised, as she yawned. "You sure you'll be okay? I don't want you napping on the job," said CT. "mm, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," replied Needles. "Alright, then. I still think you should carry a Ginseng with you, just in case," said CT. "Oh, no thank you, I dislike energy drinks," replied Needles. CT just shrugged. "Okay then. Let's go, I don't wanna keep the team waiting any longer," said CT. The two Pokemon then headed outside, joined the rest of the team, and headed off.

The team walked for what seemed like hours until they reached a seemingly dormant volcano with an opening at the very bottom. "Here it is, Igenous Cave," said CT, looking up. "Everyone, stay together. It's too risky to have another team get trapped in here," he added. Needles was sweating profusely, wiping her head to find her arm damp with sweat. "My... it's awfully hot in here," said Needles. "Well that's because we're near a volcano, dumbass," replied Reggie. "What Reggie said, minus the dumbass part. Besides, it's not hot in here at all!" said CT. "Said the Fire-Type," replied Reggie. "Uhh, I can vouch for CT," said June, raising his hand. "Said the Water-Type," replied Reggie. "Guys, we need to stop bickering. We need to rescue those Pokemon," said Alyssa, butting in. "Yeah, Alyssa needs to save her sorry ass from the feds," replied Reggie, grinning. Alyssa charged at Reggie in an attempt to attack him but Needles held her back. "I will fucking rip your wings off and beat you until you turn purple! So wherever you go, people will call you Barney!" cried Alyssa, thrashing in Needles' arms. "Please calm down," said Needles, still holding Alyssa back. "Like you said, we have a job to do, and standing here badmouthing each other isn't going to do anything," said Needles. Alyssa calmed down and brushed her hair. "She's right," replied Alyssa. "You guys do know that they probably died while we were standing around, right?" said Reggie. "Shut up," replied CT. "We're not gonna solve anything with talk, let's go," he said, making a hand gesture ordering the team to follow him. The team then headed inside the cave and began their mission.

It was even hotter inside the cave. Sparky and Needles almost passed out multiple times from the heat, and because June's only Water-Type move was Scald, he was unable to rehydrate either of them. Despite these hinderances, the team fought through feral Fire-Type Pokemon and eventually reached the penultimate level of the cave. "Alright, we're almost there, team," said CT. "If you guys wanna take a break, now's a good time to do so," he added. Needles took advantage of this and sat down on a rock. The rock was rather hot as well, but she didn't mind. She frantically fanned herself with her hand, her tongue sticking out while she sweat intensely. Reggie noticed this and approached her. "Someone can't take the heat," said Reggie, smirking. "Please don't start, I'm not in the mood..." replied Needles, fanning herself off. "I'm not gonna fuck with ya, geez," said Reggie, crossing his arms. "Well what DO you want?" replied Needles, rolling her eyes and continuing to fan herself off. "I can cool you down, you know that, right?" said Reggie. "And I'm guessing you won't..." replied Needles. "I'm not THAT big of an asshole! If you want me to cool you down, just say so," replied Reggie. Needles stopped fanning herself off and smiled. "Oh, well that's rather thoughtful of you. Thank you," she said. "Sooo... is that a yeah?" said Reggie, leaning forward and into Needles' face. She nodded her head yes and then Reggie stood back. He then blasted Needles with Ice Beam, cooling her down all right. She began to shiver frantically, and had a little frost on her body that was quickly melted away by the heat. "Feelin' cool yet?" said Reggie, followed by a laugh. "V-V-V-Very m-m-much so..." replied Needles, shivering. "See? I can be nice too! Now where's Sparky, I saw him almost pass out on the way," said Reggie, looking around. "H-H-H-He was w-w-with Al-l-lyssa, last time I ch-ch-checked..." replied Needles, still shivering. He saw Sparky sitting next to Alyssa, and then blasted him with Ice Beam, freezing him solid. Alyssa angrily stood up and growled at Reggie. "What the hell did you do that for!?" she cried. "Hey, I thought he was hot, so I cooled him down," replied Reggie, shrugging. Sparky thawed moments later, but, like Needles, was shivering frantically with frost all over his body. "A-A-At least I'm n-n-n-not h-h-h-hhot anymore..." said Sparky. "Alright, are we ready to move on? Team Rivet should be on the next floor," said CT. "Yeah, we're ready," replied Reggie with his arms crossed. Needles, who had finally stopped shivering, stood up and stretched. "Yes, we're ready," said Needles to CT. "Are you sure?" asked June curiously. "You can have a few minutes to thaw if you need to," he added. Needles gave June a stoic look and crossed her arms. "Sorry..." said June, lowering his head in embarrassment. Needles let out a slight giggle and rubbed June's back. "It's alright," said Needles, smiling. "Ack,... your hand is cold..." said June, starting to shiver. "Huh, I thought I'd have fully thawed by now..." said Needles. "Sorry about that," she added. "Alright, let's head off now," said CT. The team headed through a rocky hallway, where Alyssa noticed a peculiar symbol painted on the wall. "Huh? What's this?" asked Alyssa, regarding the symbol. "What's wha-" asked Needles, noticing the symbol. "Oh... oh Arceus..." said Needles in a worried tone. The rest of the team noticed the way Needles said that and turned to the symbol. "Fuck..." growled CT. "What? What is it?" asked Alyssa. "That's the symbol for the Dracologists... they've been here..." said CT.

"Soooo, now what? Do we turn around and head home? Or use an Escape Orb?" asked Reggie. "Neither. We keep going, but we're gonna keep our guard up," replied CT. "We might wanna keep the base's guard up too, since they'll most likely try to burn it down again," replied June, shrugging. "Ahaha no," replied CT. "Anyways, let's go," said CT. "What could the Dracologists be doing here is what I'm wondering," said Needles. "It doesn't matter why they're here. As long as they're here, we're in trouble," replied CT. "Trouble we can avoid if we haul ass outta here right now," said Reggie. The entire team just stared at Reggie with angry expressions on their faces. "If you wanna run away with your tail between your legs, that's fine by us," said CT. "WE'RE gonna continue with the mission, Dracologists or not, and with or without you," he said. "Yeah!" cried Sparky, standing tall with his arms crossed. "See? Even the kid has more balls than you," said CT, pointing to Sparky. Alyssa and Needles giggled while Reggie had a straight face. Reggie then groaned and said "Alright fine, I'll join you guys in your suicide mission". "Quit your bitching," replied CT. "Let's go," he said, ordering the team to move on. They reached the final floor of the cave and noticed various Dragon-Types digging around the walls. The team stopped dead in their tracks, noticing how many of the Dragons were around. "Shit... there's too many of them..." whispered June, looking around. "Well we can't just stand here... they've got to be around here... somewhere..." whispered CT. "What DO we do?" said Alyssa. The team then noticed that, behind the Dragons were a group of Pokemon bound and gagged. The Pokemon were a team consisting of an Aggron, a Heracross, a Typhlosion, a Swampert, an Eelektross and a Snorlax. "That's them! That's Team Rivet!" cried CT quietly. "So do we just run in, snatch 'em and run out?" whispered Reggie sarcastically. CT shook his head. "Guys... sorry to say, the only way to save 'em is to fight our way to 'em," whispered CT. "Well fuck me up the ass!" cried Reggie loudly, causing all the Dragons to turn their attention to Team November. "Nice diversion dumbass!" cried June, sweating intensely. "Well now what do we do!?" cried Needles, worried. "It's obvious what we do now. We fight!" cried CT. "Scum! Kill the non-Dragon scum!" cried the Dragons. "Well now we know they're Dracologists..." said Needles. "So it's official. Fight it is!" said CT. The team then entered the room, stretched a little, and stood in battle-ready positions, watching carefully as the Dracologists charged at the team. "Halt!" cried a familiar voice. The Dracologists landed and formed a single-file line in front of the team. They then made a hole in the line to reveal Louis, his hands together and grinning deviously. "I've been expecting you, Team November," said Louis. "Oh Arceus... it's you... what the hell do you want now..." said Reggie, clenching and grinding his teeth. "Your heads. All of you," replied Louis. "You caused the escape of our prisoners scheduled for sacrifice, and now you are the ones to cause an upsetting to the world. The only way to reverse this curse is to offer you all to Almighty Rayquaza," said Louis. The entire team glared at him. "Are you done talking out your ass yet?" asked CT, folding his arms. "Make fun of us if you will. But we'll see who's laughing when Rayquaza smites you all!" growled Louis, shaking his fists. "Now, dispatch of these imbeciles while I continue looking for the Magma Stones," ordered Louis. With that, the Dragons charged at the team with no letup. There were Dragonites, Hydreigons, Garchomps and Druddigons drawing nearer and nearer to the team. November braced themselves for the fight of their life.

Reggie cleared a pair of Dragonites instantly with Ice Beam, while CT took care of some of the Hydreigons with Sky Uppercut. The Druddigons were quickly taken care of by Needles' Earth Power, and one Hydreigon was torn apart by Sparky's Signal Beam. While the team was busy fighting the Dracologists, Louis frisked the members of Team Rivet, one by one, until he found eight red rocks on the Aggron's person. "Tried to hide the Magma Stones from me, hm?" said Louis. "Almighty Rayquaza will not tolerate such foolishness, you shall die first when he is summoned," said Louis, putting the stones in a bag. "Alright, gentlemen, our work here is... done...?" Louis looked up to find Reggie rip the head off a Hydreigon while Alyssa clawed on a Garchomp's face, then made its head explode with Extrasensory. "Oh shit..." said Louis. He then flew quickly out of the room, but not without getting the attention of Team November. "He's getting away! Get him!" cried Alyssa, jumping off of the Garchomp. She tried to run but CT grabbed her arm. "No, we're a rescue team. We came here to rescue, not settle a score," said CT. "As much as I dislike the Dracologists, he's right," replied Needles. "You know, I'm surprised it was CT who said that and not Needles..." said June, scratching his head. "Oh hush," said Needles with a slight smile. The team's conversation was interrupted by mumbling from behind them. "Oh right, we forgot to untie the team..." said CT. The team then went to untie the bound Pokemon. The Aggron got up and stretched its arms and legs. "Crikey, couldn't stand havin' myself tied like that any longa. Thanks mate," said the Aggron, who had a thick Australian accent. "No problem, Steve Irwin," replied Reggie. CT grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at Reggie, hitting him in the nose. "Don't insult the great Team Rivet," growled CT. "Easy, lad," said the Aggron. "It's all right, not everyone has to like me," he said. "Name's Isaac, leada of Team Rivet," said the Aggron. "It's a privlige to meet you, Isaac," said CT, holding out his hand to shake. "The pleasure's all mine, mate," said Isaac, grabbing CT's hand and shaking it. "I didn't get the name of your team. Or you all came by yourselves?" said Isaac, followed by a chuckle. "Eheh... no we didn't," said CT. "Name's CT, leader of Team November," he said to Isaac. "And these are my team members," he added, showing his team to Isaac. Needles and June were both untying the rest of Isaac's team, while the rest of the team sat around. "Hey, hey! Off your asses, help us untie the rest of the team so we can get out of here!" ordered CT. Sparky and Alyssa both went to untie some of the team members, while Reggie stayed on his ass. Needles finished untying the Snorlax, who remained lying down. Isaac shook his head at the sight. "Bloody 'ell, Burrito, do you ever move?" said Isaac. "Oh, give him a break. I'm sure you've all been through a lot," said Needles. "Oh, and I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Needles," she added. "Yeah, Needles is pretty smart, she's one of my best teammates," said CT, wrapping his arm around her neck and tugging. Needles blushed slightly and giggled. "Oh stop, you're embarassing me," said Needles. "Is she really, huh?" asked Isaac. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say I'm the best... just trying to help some Pokemon is all," replied Needles. June finished untying the Typhlosion, only to be cursed out by her in Spanish the moment she got up. "Aye puto! No me nesecita su ayuda! Cabron!" she cried. "I don't know what you're saying! Um, thank you!?" cried June, panicking. "Mmm... you've met Caldera, I see..." said Burrito, still lying on the ground. "Charmed..." said June, as Caldera stared at him dead-on. "Cal, calm down, mate. They're trying to help us get outta here," said Isaac, trying to calm her down. "Whatever! I don't need your help, puto," growled Caldera. "Don't mind 'er, she's always like that," said Isaac. "Heh, you and Reggie might get along..." said June with a nervous smile. "Nah," said Reggie from afar. June rolled his eyes and untied the Heracross. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Wow, it feels good to move again," said the Heracross, stretching and then jogging in place. "Name's Susat, by the way," said the Heracross, holding his hand out for June to shake. June reached out but Susat retracted his hand. "Too slow!" cried Susat. He then ran laps around the room. When he ran by Reggie, he stuck one of his legs out, but Susat jumped over it. Needles then untied the Eelektross, who wiggled a little and then sat back down. "Hello there!" said Needles to the Eelektross with a sweet smile. The Eelektross curled up and shook nervously. "I take it he's shy?" asked Needles. "She. She's rather shy all right," replied Isaac. "Oops, sorry..." replied Needles, her ears drooping. "It's quite all right. She never talks so it's hard for people to know her gender unless one of us tells them. Her name's Ellen, by the way," said Isaac. "What a nice name," said Needles, looking at Ellen with a smile. Ellen remained curled up and hid her head.

"We should get ready to leave," said CT. "Ran into some Dracologists on the way over, I don't want to run into any more," he added. "I agree, mate. That's how we ended up in this mess," replied Isaac. "They were looking for these artifacts called Magma Stones. They can power up anything if all eight of them are together," explained Isaac. "Soooo we should stop talking and get the hell out of here," said Reggie, once again from a distance. "He's right, you know," replied June. "Who knows how far Louis has gone while we were talking," he added. "Hold on, I need to untie this last member," said Needles, beginning to untie the Swampert. "Alright, we'll plan a route, you all wait for further orders, team," said CT. "We already have a route, mate. We have a habit of makin' underground routes as we go, so we don't run into any enemy Pokemon," said Isaac. "Nice thinking, where is it?" replied CT. "It's right this wa- what the bloody 'ell!" cried Isaac, finding that the team's route was flooded with lava. "It wasn't like this when we came a few days ago!" he cried. "Can't you guys just dig another one?" said Reggie. "Yeah, it's not like things like things like this take days to make! I'm sure we can dig a new tunnel in a second!" said June. "So now what do we do? Go back the way we came?" said CT, shrugging. "I guess we have no choice..." replied June. While the Pokemon were talking, Needles had finished untying the Swampert, the final member of Team Rivet. "Ahh... that was excruciating..." said the Swampert in an English accent. "Thank you very mu-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at Needles, breathless. "You're very welcome, um, I didn't get your name," replied Needles. The Swampert grabbed Needles' hand and held it up to his face. "Just call me Mire, you beautiful creature you..." said the Swampert, kissing Needles' hand. "Oh my... what a gentleman..." said Needles, looking away with a slight blush and giggling. Mire let out a deep sigh and looked into Needles' eyes. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate..." said Mire. "I love Shakespeare..." replied Needles, blushing. Meanwhile, while CT, Isaac, June and Susat were planning an alternate route, Reggie noticed Mire flirting with Needles. "Oh shit," said Reggie, standing up. "Alright, we'll go this way," said CT. "Alright, team, we're movin' out," said Isaac. Reggie, noticing that June was no longer occupied, stood in front of Needles and Mire. June turned to the two but noticed Reggie blocking his view. "Uhh, you okay?" asked June. "Yeah!" replied Reggie. June tried to look past Reggie but he kept moving to obscure his vision. "What the hell are you doing!?" cried June angrily. "Trying to protect you from yourself that's what!" cried Reggie, still blocking June's view of Mire and Needles. "What?" replied June. June then shoved Reggie aside to notice Needles and Mire cuddling. June's jaw dropped at the sight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He tried to hold back his tears but couldn't. He turned to Reggie, silently weeping to himself. "Sorry, man... I tried to tell you..." said Reggie, getting up. "It's fine... I... I don't know what to s-" June was interrupted by CT calling out to the team. "Hey, you guys deaf or something? We're leavin'!" cried CT. June and Reggie looked at each other, then to Needles. "When we get outta here I'll see what's up. Til then, act natural," said Reggie. "I'll try..." replied June. The two Pokemon brofisted, and both teams began to trek out of the cave.

Team November and Team Rivet both walked for what seemed like forever. The heat grew more and more intense as they advanced, but this time, they were able to be refreshed thanks to Mire's Waterfall. While June and Reggie were walking, June nudged Reggie a little. "Psst, think you can talk to them now?" whispered June. "I said when we get out of here, dumbass!" growled Reggie. "Please?" asked June. Reggie groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine," said Reggie. He flew over to Needles and Mire, who were talking. "Uh, hey!" said Reggie, walking alongside Needles. Needles groaned and rolled her eyes, as if Reggie appearing killed her good mood. "What do you want, can't you see we're busy?" said Needles. "Busy with what?" asked Reggie curiously. "Why are you asking?" growled Needles, getting irritated. "Calm down, milady. He's just curious is all," said Mire, patting Needles' head. Needles replied with a slight blush and giggle. "Uh, your what now?" asked Reggie. "Since you're so curious, me and Mire are dating," replied Needles. "You, uh, you are?" asked Reggie. "Mhm," replied Needles. "I usually don't believe in love at first sight, but Mire's... really sweet..." she said as she turned to Mire with a smile. Reggie then turned to June with a worried look on his face. Before he could fly to him, however, several Dracologists jumped out of the ground in front of every team member, one of them being Terrence, who jumped right in front of Needles. Mire and Reggie jumped out of the way, but Needles was paralyzed in shock. Taking advantage of the moment, Terrence plunged his claw into Needles' stomach with force so great that she was lifted off her feet. Not only was she too shocked to scream, but the blow had also put her out of breath. As Terrence lifted Needles into the air,she was flung off by the momentum. After June had killed the Haxorus that attacked him, he turned his attention to Needles, who was suspended in the air, large amounts of blood pouring from her stomach. Everything appeared to be happening in slow-motion to both of them. "Needles!" cried June. While the rest of the team was fighting, June sprinted over to Needles as fast as his legs would let him go. Everything was still happening in slow motion. A Druddigon stood in front of June but he shoved it out of the way, where Alyssa then smacked it in the face with U-turn. Terrence, noticing that his men were being overpowered, fled the scene. June noticed him attempting to escape and knocked him off his feet with Rapid Spin. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" roared June in Terrence's face. He clawed on Terrence's face repeatedly, leaving deep scars. June aimed his cannons at Terrence's face, charing a Flash Cannon, but a Flygon blasted him off of Terrence with a DragonBreath attack. Terrence fled while June got up. The Flygon was prepared to attack him but Susat came by and impaled it with Megahorn, killing it. June sprinted over to Needles and knelt down to her, noticing her hand covering her stomach and blood pouring from beneath it. "Oh Arceus... Guys! Guys, help!" cried June, starting to panic at the sight. The surviving Dracologists had began to flee. The teams were prepared to pursue them, but heard June's cry for help and went to him. CT, Isaac, Susat, Alyssa and Sparky all surrounded June. "What happened?" asked CT. "Needles... she's hurt!" cried June. "What happened? Lemme see," said Alyssa, kneeling down to Needles. She took Needles' blood-covered hand and moved it off of her stomach to find a deep hole in Needles' stomach filled with blood. It was so deep that you could see inside of her. "Oh dear Arceus..." said Alyssa, examining the wound. "Crikey! We need to get 'er out of here and to a doctor, pronto!" cried Isaac. "No shit!" cried CT. "June! Carry Needles out of here, Rivet will cover you, while the rest of us scout ahead! Now go!" ordered CT. "Sounds like a plan, mate," said Isaac. "You heard the bird! Give the Blastoise some cover!" ordered Isaac. June hoisted Needles over his shoulders, Needles screaming in pain and her blood pouring onto June's back. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here," said June reassuringly. The rest of Team November scouted ahead to find more Dracologists rushing in. "Good thing we decided to look ahead, here comes a shitload!" cried Reggie. Team November charged towards the Dracologists while June hauled Needles through the cave, Team Rivet guarding him as he ran.

The Dracologists were easily taken care of by November. June and Team Rivet sprinted by their corpses, passing Team November. "Hey! Let us get ahead of you guys!" cried CT as they ran. "If we get lost, we can just follow this nifty trail of blood out of here," said Reggie. Sparky punched Reggie in the stomach, then CT punched Reggie in the face. "Now's not the time for your smartass comments. Needles could die if we don't hurry up, now MOVE!" said CT. The team then ran ahead of Rivet to find another wave of Dracologists incoming. Like the last, November easily took care of them. "Shit! Where do they keep coming from?" cried CT, catching his breath. "Same place these guys are coming from!" replied Reggie, pointing to another wave of Dracologists. Sparky, panting heavily, looked up towards the incoming wave. "I... I'm tired... I can't..." said Sparky between breaths. "No time to talk! Here they come!" said CT, getting into a battle ready position, bracing the horde's charge. "Come on, mate! We'll take care of the Dragons, you just focus on gettin' the girl out of here!" said Isaac. The horde charged at both teams. Isaac hit a Salamence head-on with Head Smash and killed it. Caldera rained fire over the Dracologists with a powerful Eruption attack. Sparky KO'd most of the Hydreigons in the area with Signal Beam. There were Dracologists dying left and right, but June had to push on. Needles coughed up a little blood and looked at June. "June... I just want you to know... if I don't make it through this..." she said weakly, followed by another cough of blood. "Don't say that, Needles! We're gonna make it! We just have to keep pushing!" cried June. The teams continued to run until they noticed a light in the distance. "Come on, mate! I see a light up ahead! We're almost the-" Isaac was interrupted by a strong earthquake knocking him off his feet and throwing June off balance. "Shit! Go on! I'm fine, mate!" cried Isaac. Noticing that he was near, June sprinted towards the light, Needles still bleeding over his back. "June... I don't think I'm gonna make it... I feel dizzy..." said Needles. "We're gonna make it! Just hold on!" cried June. "Just... hold... ON!" as he shouted the last word, he found himself out of the cave, Team Rivet following behind him. "Where... where's the rest of my team?!" cried June nervously. "Right here," said CT as he, Reggie, Sparky and Alyssa emerged from the cave, their torsos covered in blood. "I'll ask about the blood later. Can you take her to a doctor?" asked Isaac. "Yeah, I know a place. Follow me," said CT. Both of the teams ran until they reached Brenda's greenhouse. "Brenda! Brenda!" cried CT, banging on the door. Brenda opened the door with confusion. "What happned no- OH MY DEAR ARCEUS!" cried Brenda, noticing the trail of blood Needles had left behind. "Please, hurry inside!" said Brenda, holding the door for everyone. June rushed in, followed by the rest of the Pokemon. "Put her down here, the wound facing up," said Brenda, patting a small haystack. June carefully placed Needles face-up on the haystack, where she let out a weak groan. Brenda examined the wound and almost vomited at the sight. The wound was as big as a baseball. She took out some bandages and applies pressure to the wound. "Can one of you please get me a Sitrus Berry from that cabinet?" asked Brenda. "I'll get it," said CT, getting a Sitrus Berry from the cabinet and handing it to Brenda. "Thank you," she said. "This will sting a lot, but it's the only way I can patch up the wound," said Brenda, mashing the berry and rubbing it into Needles' wound. Like Brenda had said, it stung a lot, and Needles let out a blood-curtling cry. "I warned you..." said Brenda. "You could've just used your Armoatherapy or whatever and it would've spared the burden on her stomach and our ears," said Reggie, who was slapped in the back of the head by CT right after. Brenda glared at Reggie, then looked back at Needles. "My Aromatherapy only works on skin-deep wounds and status ailments. Trying it on this will just end up with leaves inside her stomach. Oh dear... oh please no..." said Brenda. "What? What's happening?" asked June. "Her pulse is slowing! I'm losing her! Oh dear Arceus what do I do!?" cried Brenda, becoming noticably panicked. "Ellen can defib her! I've seen her done it many times!" cried Isaac, making room for Ellen to pass. "Are you sure? She's a Ground-Type so it may not work!" said Brenda. "We have no time! We have to try!" replied Isaac. Ellen and Isaac both ran to Needles' sides. Ellen rubbed her clawss together rapidly, then emitted electricity from them. "Alright, mate, just like all the times before," said Isaac. Ellen nodded then placed her charged claws on Needles. "Clear!" cried Isaac. Ellen let out a strong jolt of electricity from her claws, defibrilating Needles. Her pulse increased but not by much. "Again! Clear!" cried Isaac. Ellen defibrilated Needles again. Needles' arm twitched a little and her eyes opened wide. She let out a slight moan. "Is... is she better?" asked Sparky nervously. Brenda examined Needles and noticed her pulse was normal, and that she was breathing. Brenda let out a huge sigh of relief. "She's fine now, thank you all so much..." she said. She then continued applying medicine to Needles' wound.

"I think it's best we give you guys some room," said CT. "Let's head to our base and wait for Needles there," he added, turning to the group. "Erm, I'll need Ellen to stay here, in case I lose her again," said Brenda. Ellen nodded her head and looked at the group. "Alright, lass. Susat, can you stay 'ere with Ellen?" said Isaac. Susat hopped out of the group and saluted. "Yes, sir!" cried Susat. "Alright, let's get out of here," said CT. Everyone but June left the building. June, concerned about Needles, stayed staring at the remaining Pokemon while twiddling his thumbs. CT returned to the building and tapped June on the shoulder. "Come on, we have to go," said CT. "I'm worried about Needles though..." replied June. "I know, we all are," replied CT. "But we gotta give Brenda and the others their space. We can't hang around here breathing down their necks," he added. "But I..." said June. CT sighed. "I'm sure you'd want the best for her, right?" said CT. June nodded his head. "Well, leaving 'em alone is the best, sorry to say. Just trust me when I say we all feel the same way you feel," said CT. "I... I guess..." replied June. CT then patted June on the back. "Come on, man. Let's go," said CT. "Fine..." replied June. CT and June then headed for the door. "Mire can go fuck himself with a Cacturne..." mumbled June under his breath. "Huh?" asked CT, turning to June. "Nothing..." replied June. CT held the door open for June, who headed out. CT followed him and closed the door, leaving Brenda and the others to tend to Needles. 


	19. Chapter 12 Part 2: Will She Be Okay?

Brenda had been hospitalizing Needles for hours, it seemed. Thankfully, she did not need to be defibrilated by Ellen as she had thought. Because of this, Susat and Ellen sat around Brenda's greenhouse bored out of their skulls. Susat, who was sitting on a chair with his hand on his face, elbow on a nearby table, let out a heavy sigh, while Ellen was coiled up by his feet. "I'm almost done, guys," said Brenda. "I could use one more defibrilation," she added. "K," replied Susat. He stood up and stretched, and then let out a big yawn. "Come on, Ellen, Brenda needs us," he said, nudging Ellen gently with his foot. Ellen uncurled up and also stretched. The both of them then headed to Brenda. Suddenly the sound of a ringing phone was heard. "Hold on, I need to take this call," said Susat, reaching into a small satchel he had and taking out a slitghtly dirty and damaged cell phone. How it could even recieve signal still was baffling to Brenda. "Hello? Oh, hey Isaac, what's up? Oh, really? Okay, just let me and Ellen defib Needles real quick and we'll be there. Huh? Okay, we won't tell Needles," and with that, Susat hung up. "Who was it?" asked Brenda. "Isaac. He wanted me to tell you..." Susat looked down at Needles. Susat then walked up to Brenda and whispered in her ear. "Oh... that's awfully nice of him!" said Brenda. "Don't tell Needles either... he wants it to be a surprise," said Susat. "Alright, then," replied Brenda. "Anyways, could you defibrilate Needles for me? It should wake her up fully once you do," she asked. "Sure! Come on, Ellen," replied Susat. The two Pokemon then stood at either side of Needles, who had a bandage wrapped around her waist, stained with blood at the center. Ellen then placed her claws on Needles' chest. "Are you two ready?" asked Brenda. "Waiting on you," replied Susat. "Alright, now!" cried Brenda. Ellen let out a jolt of electricity and defibrilated Needles. Needles coughed and sat up, wincing at her stomach wound. "Whoa, easy. Your wound isn't fully healed," said Brenda. "Wha... what happened..." asked Needles, looking around, eyes half-open. "You were attacked by a Dracologist and passed out from blood loss... I just now finished patching you up, but do be careful with that wound," said Brenda. Needles looked at her stomach, which was bandaged. "Also, don't eat for 24 hours. We don't want your food shooting out of your stomach like a cannon, now would we?" said Brenda. Susat and Ellen both helped Needles get up. "If ya don't mind, we have to get going. Our team needs us!" said Susat. "It's all right," replied Needles. "Thanks for rescuing us, by the way!" said Susat. Needles blushed slightly and let out a giggle. "You're very welcome. Just doing my job is all..." replied Needles, who then looked down at her stomach again. "We'll be seeing ya!" said Susat, as he and Ellen waved and left the house. Needles waved back and looked at Brenda. "Hey, you wanna have some tea or anything?" asked Brenda. "We can just hang out here, just us girls!" she added. "Um, I thought you said I couldn't eat..." replied Needles, crossing her arms. "Right..." replied Brenda. "Well, do you wanna just hang out? Or something?" she asked. "Meh, I'm not sure... I'm awfully tired and woozy... I think I'd rather just lay down for a little, if you don't mind. Maybe some other time?" said Needles. "Well that's fine by me," replied Brenda. "Mind if I walk you home?" she asked. "Not at all!" replied Needles, with a smile. "Again, be careful with that wound," said Brenda. The girls then headed over to the November team base.

The girls then reached the base after a long walk. "Thank you for walking with me!" said Needles. "No problem! Mind if I come in? It's been a while since I talked to you guys about something not regarding any injuries you guys conjured," said Brenda. "Um, sure," said Needles, slowly opening the door while looking at Brenda still. "I'd have to ask CT before you can cOH MY ARCEUS!" cried Needles, seeing both Team Rivet and Team November with noisemakers and confetti. "The girl of the hour's finally 'ere!" cried Isaac. "Uhh... what... what's going on?" asked Needles, who was blushing bright red. "We just decided to throw you a little welcome back party is all," replied CT. Needles let out a little giggle and tried to hide her face. "Thank you, you're all too kind, really..." said Needles. "Hey, you're important to the team," replied CT. "We would have been devestated if you didn't make it," said Alyssa. Needles was blushing even brighter and had a huge smile on her face. "You're all too kind, really! Thank you!" cried Needles. "We heard you the first time!" blurted out Reggie. CT smacked him on the back of the head and then turned his attention back to Needles. "Eh, if you guys don't mind, I'm awfully tired and just want to lie down," said Needles. The entire crowd groaned and boo'd, but Mire calmed them all down. "Guys, she's had a rough day, it shouldn't surprise you all if she's tired," said Mire. "But I'm already drunk!" cried Sparky. The crowd then focused on Sparky. They all noticed he was holding an opened beer can. Sparky then let out a hiccup. "Reggie gave it to me," said Sparky, followed by another hiccup. Alyssa confiscated the beer can and glared at Reggie. "Unbelievable Reggie! Do you not have any morals!?" cried Alyssa. She then turned away and chugged the entire beer can. "Were you raised in the wild or something?... hic... You're so rude!" she said, becoming buzzed. "Um... anyways..." said Needles. "I hope you all don't mind me heading to bed a little early..." she said. "Nah, I don't," said Reggie. CT smacked Reggie in the back of the head. Caldera let out a small snicker at the sight. Reggie, hearing it, turned to her and glared. "I think now's a good time for me to go... wait... where's June?" asked Needles. "Uhh, he went straight upstairs when we came, he's been there ever since," said CT. "Alright, anyways, good night," said Needles to the group. "Good night, my love!" said Mire, waving and then blowing a kiss to her, resulting in Needles blushing brightly, smiling, and pretending to catch the kiss and place it to her chest. With that, she went upstairs. Caldera continued snickering at Reggie, who was getting pissed. "What are you laughing at, bitch?" growled Reggie. "Nada. Even if I had a reason I ain't gonna tell you, puto," replied Caldera. "You wanna come closer and say that?" growled Reggie. "I think you two are perfect for each other," said CT. Reggie ignored CT's remark and leaned closer towards Caldera's face. The remaining Pokemon all made room for the two, as if they were about to fight. "Fight! Fight!" cried Alyssa as she pumped her fists into the air. CT shoved her aside and watched carefully as the two Pokemon were in each other's faces, ready to intervene. Reggie's face was almost touching Caldera's, staring dead into her eyes. Suddenly, Caldera grabbed Reggie's face and gave him a big kiss on the lips. The room was silent at first, but the silence was suddenly broken by loud cheering and clapping. Reggie was flailing as Caldera continued to smooch him, who then pulled away, causing Reggie to fall on his back. "Que pasa, chico? You don't like girls?" asked Caldera. "Uhh... uh... hang on, I need to pick up the spaghetti I spilled..." replied Reggie, stumbling to stand up. He then stood still, took a deep breath, then squeezed his stomach. He then looked at Caldera. "Well? Do you like me, fool? 'cause I like you!" said Caldera. CT was trying so hard not to laugh at Reggie getting told. "Uhh... well you're, uh... you're cute. Yeah, cute..." replied Reggie. He then took another deep breath. CT wrapped an arm around Brenda and continued to watch Reggie trip over his words. "This is better than TV," said CT, noticing that Reggie was sweating more profusely. "That's mean," said Brenda, looking at CT. "Exactly. Reggie's always mean to us, we're just returning the favor," replied CT. Brenda just rolled her eyes. The group then continued to watch Reggie and Caldera "flirt".

Needles went upstairs and passed by June's room. As she did so, she heard faint crying from it. "Sorry I'm not good enough..." muttered June. Curious, Needles knocked on the door. "June? I'm home," asked Needles as she knocked. The crying had stopped, but other than that nothing else happened. Needles knocked on the door again. "June?" she asked again. There was still no response. Even if June were feeling down, he'd at least open up for her. "June? Are you okay?" asked Needles once again. "I'm sleeping!" cried June, which was an obvious lie. "Um, okay..." replied Needles. She let out a deep sigh and headed for her room. The moment she had left, June's weeping started up again, slightly louder than before. She flopped onto her bed and winced a little due to her injury. "Almost forgot about that..." Needles said to herself. She looked down at her stomach, the bloodstain in the center noticably bigger. She sighed, looked up at the ceiling and placed her hands on her stomach, making a squishing noise. "Uh oh..." said Needles, looking at it again. She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She slept for a good eight seconds before she heard a loud thud and the sound of glass breaking. She got up, headed back downstairs and found that Reggie had slipped on his own sweat, Alyssa pointing and laughing at him. Needles gained an unimpressed impression on her face and headed towards Reggie. "Alright, alright that's enough," said Needles, shooing Alyssa away. "You're no fun," replied Alyssa, who crawled on top of a nearby couch and curled up. She let out a huff and then went to sleep. "Are you alright?" asked Needles, looking down at Reggie, who was face-down in his own sweat. "Does it look like it?" replied Reggie. He then flopped on his back and sighed. "Right, right. Need a hand?" she asked. "Sure," replied Reggie, holding his claw out. Needles grabbed it and tried to pull Reggie up, but failed due to Reggie being so heavy and Needles being so weak. She grabbed his hand with both hands and managed to pull Reggie up, though not without trouble. She then rubbed her stomach wound. "Uhhh... thanks..." said Reggie. "You're very welcome! What happened?" asked Needles. "Let's just say I slipped on my spaghetti..." replied Reggie. Needles tilted her head sideways. "What?" she said. "He's having girl troubles!" cried Alyssa. "Hush!" cried Needles to Alyssa. Reggie looked around and looked at Needles. "Yeah... that girl from Team Rivet was hitting on me and I spilled all my spaghetti in front of everyone..." said Reggie. "Wait, where is she? And where is everyone else?" asked Needles. "Outside havin' a barbeque," replied Alyssa. "Anyways, can you help me? I kinda, uh... like her..." said Reggie to Needles. Needles let out a loud squee. "How cute! Wait... you're actually coming to ME for help?" she asked. Reggie nodded his head and looked away. Needles let out another squee, as well as a huge smile appearing on her face. "Come with me! I'll tell you everything you need to know!" cried Needles. "Even ideal sex positions?" said Alyssa. "Hush," replied Needles. She then took Reggie by the hand and ran upstairs to her room with him.

Needles led Reggie to her room, and gestured for Reggie to have a seat on her bed. "Okay, so, what would you like to know about talking to girls?" asked Needles, sitting next to Reggie. "Uhhh... everything..." replied Reggie. Needles raised an eyebrow at Reggie. "You're kidding, right?" asked Needles. "Uhhh..." was all Reggie responded with. "I'm honestly kind of shocked. I thought someone like you would have the ladies swooning all over you..." said Needles. "Yeah no... I've, uh... never had a girlfriend all my life..." replied Reggie. "Awwww," said Needles. She then gave Reggie a big hug, who shoved her away. "Can you just help me? I don't need your sympathy," said Reggie. "Um, not with THAT attitude!" cried Needles. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oh, I'll get that," said Needles, getting up and answering the door to find June, rubbing his eyes. "I heard yelling, what happened?" asked June. "Oh, it's nothing. Reggie and I are just having... an advice session, if you will," replied Needles. "A what now?" replied June, his ears twitching. "Um, well, I'm helping Reggie with talking to a girl he likes," said Needles. "Yeah just tell the whole damn world why don't you!" cried Reggie. "Hush," said Needles to Reggie. "Oh, uh, this seems like something I need, mind if I join?" asked June. "She's helping me, not you. Fuck off," replied Reggie. "Hush!" cried Needles. "Not at all! Have a seat," she said to June. June came in and sat next to Reggie, who shoved him away. June then shoved him back. Reggie then shoved June off of the bed. June, angry, got up and charged a Flash Cannon attack and aimed it at Reggie's face. "Hey, hey! Break it up, both of you!" cried Needles. June sighed and cancelled the attack, while Reggie chuckled and flipped June off. "No wonder you're single, Reggie. You're a huge asshole," said Needles. "Thanks for noticing, I love ya too," replied Reggie, causing June to glare at him. "Anyways, let's get started," said Needles. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of the boys. "Alright so, describe your, um, crushes," said Needles. "Reggie, you first," she added. "Well... that Typhlosion from Team Rivet, her name's Caldera I think, likes me. So I guess you can say..." Reggie paused to take out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "Stop," said June and Needles simultaneously. "She's smokin' !" said Reggie. Needles and June then let out a loud groan, once again, simultaneously. "I'll tell you right now that she hates memes," said June. "Doubt it. She's just like me, the only difference is that she has a Spanish accent," replied Reggie, taking the sunglasses off. "And how do you know this? Have you actually spoken to her?" asked Needles, crossing her arms. "Uhhh, I tried to..." replied Reggie. "How did it go?" asked Needles. "Well let's just say I made enough spaghetti for both of the teams," said Reggie. "Dude, seriously, stop with the memes," replied June. "And you, June. Describe the girl YOU like," said Needles. The words struck June like a bullet. He remained quiet for a few seconds, then took a deep breath. "Well... she's... really cute, smart, nice, sh-sh-shee's helped me through a lot..." He was starting to sweat as he spoke. "She's perfect..." said June. "Awww, that's so sweet of you to say that! Sadly, no one is perfect," said Needles. "You are..." muttered June under his breath. "Huh?" asked Needles. "Uhh, uhh, she is... she really is perfect..." replied June. Needles let out a slight giggle. "If you say so," she said. "Anyways, who is she? She seems really nice by the way you describe her," asked Needles. "Uhhh..." June was sweating more and more by the second. Before they knew it, the room was flooded in a combination of sweat and spaghetti. Needles found herself up to her hips in it. "Uhh, I gotta go!" cried June. He bolted out the door, draining the room of the sweaty spaghetti flood. "That was odd... and gross..." said Needles. "Anyways, shall we continue?" asked Needles. "Sure, I don't think he'll be comin' back anyway," replied Reggie. "What makes you say that?" asked Needles. "I just know," replied Reggie.

About an hour and a half had passed. They had made very little progress the entire time. "Alright this isn't gonna work," said Needles. "We should try something else, hmmm..." she added, thinking to herself. "Like what," said Reggie in an uncaring tone. "Hmmm, well maybe role playing?" replied Needles. "What? Dungeons and Dragonites at a time like this? Are you stupid?" said Reggie. "Not THAT kind of role playing! And... that was hurtful..." said Needles, letting out a little sniffle. "Well what other kind of role playing is there even," said Reggie. "Well," Needles said as she dried her tears. "Pretend I'm Caldera and try talking to me like you normally would," said Needles. "Sure thing," replied Reggie, who stood up and let out a loud fart. "GROSS!" shouted Needles, who sprinted to the door and opened it. "How do you expect to win her over with such immature behavior?" cried Needles. "How do you expect to win her over with such immature bevahior?" repeated Reggie in a mocking tone. "Stop mocking me!" cried Needles. "Stop mocking me!" mocked Needles. "Okay now you're just being rude," said Needles, crossing her arms. Reggie let out a raspberry and crossed his arms as well. "Okay I'm not helping you, you're on your own," said Needles. "What? You said talk to her like I normally would," replied Reggie. "And THAT'S how you'd behave?" said Needles. "To you, anyways," replied Reggie. "Whatever. I'll give you a stern talking to later, but for now, pretend I'm Caldera. Talk to me as if I were her. And be mature this time, please," said Needles. "Fine," replied Reggie, rolling his eyes. "Alright, let's get started, I'm getting tired now..." said Needles, followed by a yawn. Needles then cleared her throat. "Oh, hey Reggie! Didn't see you there!" "You were always right there dumbass!" cried Reggie. "We're roleplaying you moron... sniff..." said Needles. "Well you're being a shit Cal RPer," replied Reggie. "Alright, so how do I be more like Cal?" asked Needles, crossing her arms. "You're not speaking Spanglish, for one," said Reggie. "Alright, then. Let's try this again," said Needles, followed by her once again clearing her throat. "Erm, hola Reggie! Com esta?" said Needles in a bad Spanish accent. Reggie was trying not to laugh but failed, and fell on the floor, laughing his ass off. "What!?" cried Needles. "I can't take you seriously with that shitty accent, man," replied Reggie, getting up. "Well, sorry for trying to help you..." said Needles, turning away. "Nah, nah, it's cool, sorry about that. Let's try again. I won't laugh, promise," said Reggie. "Promise?" repeated Needles, turning to Reggie. "Yeah," said Reggie.

The session lasted all night due to Reggie constantly bursting out laughing at Needles' faux accent. Needles was extremely tired and slept in all day, until June knocked on her door. "Mmmmm..." said Needles. "Hello?" asked June, knocking on the door. "Come in..." muttered Needles, still sleeping. June came in and looked around. "You okay? You and Reggie made an awful lot of ruckus last night," said June. "Mhm..." said Needles, getting up and stretching. "Our advice session went on longer than I had expected, and I didn't get my rest because of it... say... what time is it?" said Needles. "Ummm..." June looked around until he noticed a clock right behind Needles. "You didn't notice your own clock behind you? It's 5:21 PM," said Needles. "WHAT!?" cried Needles, turning instantly towards the clock. "SHIT," cried Needles. She instantly got out of bed and started hyperventilating. "What? What's wrong?" asked June. "I have a date tonight! I overslept and didn't get ready!" cried Needles, panicking. She then turned June around and started pushing him out the door. "Out! Shoo! I need to get dressed!" cried Needles. "...since when have you ever gotten dressed?" asked June. "Hush..." said Needles. "I want to look special for Mire... and cover up my tummy wound too," she added. "Hey, uh, can I help? I know a little fashion, ya know!" said June. "Thank you but no thank you, I already have an outfit in mind," said Needles as she pushed June outside and then closed her door. June then turned around and walked away. Needles then suddenly rushed out of her room and pushed June aside, sprinting for the bathroom. "I forgot to shower!" she cried as she ran. June then sighed and headed downstairs to find Reggie and Alyssa watching TV. "Hey guys," said June. He walked over to the couch and flopped onto it. "You okay?" asked Alyssa. "Does it look like it," replied June as he turned around on the couch. "Hello to you too..." replied Alyssa. "Hey, give 'im a break. He lost his crush," said Reggie. June just groaned and sulked into the couch. "I lost two of mine," said Alyssa. "What?" asked June. "What?" replied Alyssa. June just sighed and sulked again. "Oh, how'd that advice whatever go with Needles?" asked June, turning to Reggie. "That's private shit, asshole!" cried Reggie. "Yeah, because nothing says private like laughing and groaning all night long!" cried Alyssa followed by a whistle. June then glared at Reggie and got up. "She was trying to pull a Spanish accent and sucked, so I couldn't stop laughing... dumbass..." said Reggie. June then sat back down and let out a big sigh. "It's hopeless... I'll never be with her..." said June, sulking into the couch once more. "Dude why don't you just move on? It's pretty damn obvious tha-" while Alyssa was speaking, Reggie covered her mouth. "I can't move on... I just can't..." said June. "She's done so much for me... and even as a kid I felt this way about her... I can't just give up now..." he added. "Well... what do you want us to do? Crash her date? 'Cause we can do that," said Reggie. June looked at Reggie with eyes open wide. "Really!? That would be awesome! But... Needles would hate me for it..." said June. "No she wouldn't, because me and Cal have a plan. I'm a pick her up for a date, and if you come with us, we'll tell you the plan," said Reggie. "Wait you're actually dating her now!? Great, now everyone has their loved one except me!" cried June, who then sobbed into his hands. Alyssa rolled her eyed and coughed. "Are you stupid or dumb? 'Cause you didn't hear me say 'We have a plan'," said Reggie. "You didn't tell me this plan... I need to know what it is before I can say yes," replied June. "Fine. Basically, we're gonna go to the same place she's headed and spy on them. We'll see if Mudkip guy is really what he seems," said Reggie. "Do you really need me to do this? Won't she get more suspicious if I'm there?" said June. "I'm doing this for you, dude. Besides I can't think of anywhere else to take Cal for our first date," replied Reggie. June let out a big sigh and stood up. "Fine. For Needles," he said. "Good boy," said Reggie. "We'll leave ten minutes after Needles, so she doesn't see us," said Reggie. He then sat back down. "I hope this plan of yours goes well," said June, eyeing Reggie. "Of course it will! When have I ever been wrong?" asked Reggie. "You used to think Nidoqueen couldn't breed because the radiation from the Moon Stones leave them sterile..." said June. "I didn't say that was a fact, you dumbass! That's a theory of mine!" said Reggie. "Speaking of Nidoqueens when the hell is your waifu gonna head out so we can do this shit?" he added. "She said she's trying on outfits or something, so maybe an hour or three," said June. Alyssa then smacked June on the shoulder. "That's for making a stereotype about women," growled Alyssa. "Oh shut up, we'll wait and see how long it takes," said Reggie. "Til then, shut up so I can watch this show," he added, getting comfortable on the couch. June then waited patiently with Reggie and Alyssa.  



End file.
